


Baśń o Królestwie Złotej Wrony

by Arienek



Category: Slavic Mythology & Folklore, Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, F/M, Gen, M/M, alternate universe - slavic folklore realm, bajka, bajka o trzech królewiczach i strasznej klątwie
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-01-18 09:16:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 37,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12385275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arienek/pseuds/Arienek
Summary: Dawno, dawno temu było sobie Królestwo Złotej Wrony. A jego władca miał trzech synów, z których zwłaszcza najmłodszy sprawiał kłopoty. W końcu poróżnił się z ojcem i uciekł do krainy rusałek - ale bogowie nie chcieli zapomnieć, że był i trzeci królewicz... Kto obdaruje Wiktora bezgraniczną miłością? Jaka jest cena błogosławieństwa bogów? Dlaczego Jurij spadł z drzewa? Te i inne zagadki wyjaśni ta oto bajka. Z okazji urodzin Natsumi życzę wszystkim przyjemnej lektury!





	1. Rozdział 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jora_Calltrise](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jora_Calltrise/gifts).



> To jest bajka i jako bajkę należy ją traktować. Czysty wymysł. Do mitologii słowiańskiej odnosi się bujnie, ale samowolnie i wysnuwane tutaj wizje bynajmniej nie mają aprobaty naszych praojców Słowian. Nie należy traktować tego poważnie. Jak powiedziałby wieszcz – dziewczyna duby smalone bredzi. W dodatku z pełną premedytacją.
> 
> Aleksander Nikiforov został w całości wypożyczony od niżej wymienionej solenizantki.
> 
> Z najlepszymi urodzinowymi życzeniami dla Natsumi, oby jej wen dopisywał, szczęście sprzyjało, bóle nie dokuczały, rodzina wspierała, promotor doceniał, Japonia nie zawiodła, a klienci inwestowali bez ograniczeń zwłaszcza w breloczki. Powodzenia we wszystkim, co działasz, wielu rozdziałów i oby serce Yakova wytrzymało te wszystkie uniesienia! Sto lat!

 

 

**BAŚŃ O KRÓLESTWIE ZŁOTEJ WRONY**

Część pierwsza

 

Dawno, dawno temu odległe Królestwo Złotej Wrony cieszyło się dobrobytem, pokojem i sprawiedliwością. Gęste lasy, rozległe pola i bogate kopalnie pozwalały hojnie wyżywić cały naród. A właściwie – nawet dwa narody. Na ziemiach tego Królestwa, pod prawym pazurem Złotej Wrony, wznieśli swoje siedziby krzepcy ludzie o silnych dłoniach i tutaj z dumą okazywali Słońcu swoje nowonarodzone dzieci. Jednak za przyzwoleniem lewego pazura Złotej Wrony, znajdowały się tu także gniazda rusałczanego ludu wiłów. Byli to piękni, straszni i ulotni upiorowcy, którzy się nie rodzili i nie umierali, a od Słońca zawsze odwracali z niechęcią blade twarzyczki. W owych dawnych czasach oba narody nie swarzyły się ze sobą zanadto. Ludzie wzmacniali murem stolicę, równali pola, a z siekierami zbliżali się ledwo do samych obrzeży gęstej puszczy. Wiły i rusałki unikały traktów i ścieżek,  bezpieczne w gąszczu. Lesze i wąpierze rzadko psuły cenne plony  ludzkich wiosek, zbyt zajęte wyplataniem żywych gobelinów na korzeniach puszczy. Ludzie i ci inni - jedni i drudzy żyli w Królestwie Złotej Wrony, oddzieleni czasem labiryntem trzęsawisk, a czasem tylko skrawkiem pajęczyny, gdy znudzona dojarka i bladolicy leszy przemierzali ten sam skrawek łąki w poszukiwaniu kosaćca dla Przeplątów. Co żwawsze dzieci, ciekawe obcych obyczajów, podglądały pląsy rusałek i figle dydków. Matki ostrzegały, a ojcowie nie żałowali rózgi – niedobrze było, żeby ludzie za bardzo zbliżali się do tamtej leśnej hołoty. Stare borowniki i smętne dziwożony nieraz zazdrościły ludziom, że z własnego serca i ciała mogą powołać na świat życie – nowego człowieka. Nawet parzące rarogi czasem mamiły młodzieńców, alby wykraść ich z ludzkiej gromady i wychować na własnych pasierbów. A że sine usta rusałek nieraz wydawały się młodym ponętne i egzotycznie blade, rodzice nie ustawali w napomnieniach. Od najmłodszych lat ludzkie dzieci słyszały zawsze, że to dla ludzkiego życia w rodzinnym siole są przeznaczone, a kłamliwe piękno upiorzych tańców kryje odrażające, magiczne rytuały.

Nie wszystkie dzieci wierzą swoim rodzicom na słowo.

Nie zawsze też rodzic pamięta, że na zaufanie dziecka powinien sobie zasłużyć.

Aleksander, ludzki władca Królestwa Złotej Wrony, sprawiedliwie rządził swoim krajem. Szanowano go, podziwiano, ufano mu bezgranicznie. Mężny, mocarny i silny, dla wszystkich poddanych był opoką. Jego sądy nieomylnie słuszne, jego prawica potężna jak oszczep Peruna, jego duma niezłomna i zażarta. A jego trzej synowie – panie dzieju - narowiści jak trzy czarne czorty.

Najstarszy Janusz, do ojca podobny, silny  i sprawny, wdziękiem i godnością ludzi porywał do podziwu. Od dziecka go po siołach Królem Januszem nazywano, przewidując, że to jemu przypadnie korona Złotej Wrony. Nie po starszeństwie ją dziedziczyli władcy, lecz niebiosa znakiem ognia same wskazywały królewskiego następcę. Nie było wątpliwości, że to Janusza wybiorą bogi Burzy – miał siłę i ambicję, miał odwagę i moc. A jeśli czasem zbyt złośliwie przygadywał rówieśnikom w królewskim pałacu, jeśli niemiłych kalumnii używał, by zdobyć posłuch – miał czas jeszcze wyrosnąć z tego, albo dwór miał czas przywyknąć. Przecież nie było ludzi bez wad na tym świecie. Ojciec dumny był z niego niezmiernie i tylko czekał, kiedy niebiosa potwierdzą słuszne dziedzictwo królewicza.

Średni syn króla, Kristofer, wad miał bądź ile i jeszcze trochę. A to koty wolał od bojowych rumaków, a to rzęsy za bardzo dziewczyńskie, a to przymilał się do dworzan zanadto,  a to ambasadorowe Wschodu czarował i sekrety z nimi wymieniał. Ale na Kristofera wady nikt w stolicy nie zważał, bo ten średni królewicz w każdym człowieku umiał pozyskać przyjaciela. Króla w nim nie przeczuwano, mistrzem nie obwoływano, ale silny był i dzielny jak należy. W walce sprawiał się po rycersku, w obejściu przemiły był i czuły. Ludzie bliscy i dalecy kochali go zawsze, a nawet w swoim starszym bracie wroga sobie nie zaskarbił, do korony się bowiem nie garnął. Królowi Januszowi ustępował pokornie, zaś u rodaków wolał cieszyć się sympatią niż posłuchem. Ojciec wiele uwagi mu nie poświęcał, zajęty najstarszym synem – i najmłodszym, bo ten sam jeden za mrowie utrapień mógł starczyć.

A najmłodszy syn króla Aleksandra nazywał się Wiktor.

Królewskie dostał imię, królewskie odebrał wychowanie, królewskie okazywał talenty. Silny i zgrabny, w walce zwyciężał. Piękny i pełen wdzięku, ludzi w sobie rozkochiwał. Po swojej matce infantce urodę wziął niecodzienną: włosy srebrzyste i długie, oczy błękitne, rysy blade, jakby giermek samej Burzy zstąpił pomiędzy ludzi. Król Aleksander gniewał się na los przekorny o te syna wdzięki: ani do innych rycerzy nie pasował, ani do innych królewiąt, jak kukułka w gnieździe wrony chowana miejsca sobie nie umiał znaleźć. Za mury uciekał, w księżycowym blasku się kąpał, ze żbikami się tarmosił po skałach. Nudziła go rycerska dyscyplina, bo wszystkich nauczycieli rychło potrafił przezwyciężyć. Tracił wnet zapał do ćwiczeń, dowódcom dokuczał, bo za same tytuły jeneralskie ludzi nie lubił szanować. Podobały mu się niebezpieczne gimnastyki. Stary podczaszy mu głowę nabił bajaniem o leśnych tanecznicach, co za samą urodę swego występu od Burzy dostają błogosławione pocałunki.

Oj, ziarno Burzy raz posiane rychło wypuści kolce.

Daremnie król próbował syna powściągać. Starego podczaszego rózgami wygnał z pałacu, Wiktora ćwiczyć kazał, włosy mu zgolić jak krnąbrnemu pachołkowi – daremnie. Syn zniechęcił się do własnej rodziny, nie znalazł dla siebie powołania, a własny ojciec nie chciał zrozumieć jego niecodziennych ambicji. Zabraniał przyjaźni z rusałczanym plemieniem, miecz mu wmawiał zamiast drapieżnych sztyletów. Odwracania się plecami do Słońca zakazywał jak każdy bogobojny człek powinien – ale dobry ojciec chciałby najpierw wiedzieć, co też jego dziecku przysłoniło godne obyczaje. Aleksander nie zwykł pytać – królem był dobrym, a człowiekiem mądrym, ganił więc synowskie zapędy z całą powagą urzędu. Ale to sercem, nie urzędem trzeba potomstwo swoje wychowywać. W ojcowskim obowiązku król zawiódł własne dziecko zupełnie i w końcu Wiktor z Królestwa Złotej Wrony wyparł się swego domu, bo nic tam dla siebie nie mógł znaleźć. Osamotniony, zmaltretowany, zagubiony, odrzucił żeleźce miecza, które parzyły go w palce. Uciekł ze stolicy, szukać  u obcych zrozumienia i miejsca, gdzie by jego uroda nie drażniła oczu, a niezłomna odporność giętkiego ciała znalazłaby zatrudnienie dla jakiegoś pożytku.

Aleksander przeklął syna przy bogach, ludziach i pszczołach.

Zakazał wymawiać jego imienia, wymazał go z kronik i wyrzucił z serca. Zebrał kapłanów i czarowników, do omszałego chramu ich spędził i kazał wypleść potężną klątwę, która wszystkich ludzi w kraju objęłaby swoją mocą. Cóż było robić? Władca kraju, pomazaniec Peruna, jego słowo prawem było dla rodaków. Ustąpili mu i kapłani. Długo mamrotali bezbożności, pluli kwaśnym miodem na łodygi dziewanny, wreszcie wykonali klątwę - straszną jak król nakazał. Każda dusza, każdy człek pod prawym pazurem Złotej Wrony wyrosły, miał zabronione, aby się kiedykolwiek świadomie zbliżyć do wygnańca, co był dawniej królewiczem Wiktorem. Szukać go nie wolno, a spotkawszy przypadkiem – bez słowa należało ominąć. Choćby błagał i żądał, żadnej pomocy nie mógł otrzymać z ludzkiej ręki, a kto by zakaz złamał i do Wiktora się zbliżył, straszliwa zmora natychmiast go posiądzie we władanie. Pod chramem zakopana strzyga na przeklętnika wylezie – choćby uciekł za góry, dopadnie go i u szyi mu zwiśnie. Ciężarem nieznośnym mu będzie, czarne myśli napędzi, a jej kły przeraźliwe wnet poczną kąsać nieszczęśnika. Zżerać go będzie, niewidoczna dla ludzi, powoli bardzo – godzinami całymi, dnie całe tak spędzi, wyrywając żywe ciało i kąsając trzewia. W całości go pożre w końcu po długim czasie męczarni, a potem duszę jego strawi w paskudnym swoim dziobie. Śladu nie pozostanie już na tym i tamtym świecie po zdrajcy, co się ośmieli do wygnańca Wiktora wyrzec przyjazne słowo. Okrutna to kara, szeptali ludzie po wsiach. Królewicz nie wadził nikomu, a na jego tańce patrzeć było przyjemnie. Serce miał ciepłe, pomocy nie odmawiał: choć kapryśny i zmienny, nienawiści nie budził. Jednego tylko ojca swego zgniewał tak okrutnie, że klątwą go odciął od krewniaków, póki ziemia go nie zabierze w niepamięć.

Nie zapomniano królewicza w stolicy.

W sekrecie przed ojcem opłakiwał brata dobry królewicz Kristofer, wieści nasłuchiwał i pogłoski zbierał w sercu, bo kochał Wiktora ogromnie i z jego odejściem zbladł blask oczu pod gęstymi rzęsami. Aż zaczęły przychodzić nowiny. Szeptano, że dom wygnańcowi dał sam starzec  Jakow Borowy, potężny żmijów pogromca i piastun błędników. Podobno możny pan puszczy to ludzkie dziecko pokochał jak własne, a Wiktor miłością mu też odpłacił i wzór w nim nareszcie znalazł dla swoich ambicji. Zwyczajów leśnego ludu Jakow królewicza uczył i czarodziejskich tańców pod księżycowym blaskiem. Z wiosek smolarzy, co najgłębiej w puszczę śmieli zaglądać, niezwykłe przychodziły opowieści. Gdy się siły niebiańskie przeciw ziemi sprzysięgały, gdy sama Burza sięgała, by zburzyć spokój połonin – korowody rusałek całymi nocami tańcowały pod zagniewanym niebem. Chmurnicy i płanetnicy, sami do naga z szat obdarci, ubierali tańczących w strojne płaszcze z dusznego dymu i trwały ich rytuały tak długo, aż nie dali się przebłagać niebianie. Cichły pomruki Burzy, usypiały konie Peruna, bo najbardziej zajadłe nawet serce miękło od wdzięku księżycowych tańców. Ponoć dawny królewicz, a teraz brat leśnych żywiełaków, przodował tym w nocnym pląsaniu między latawicami. Podobno takie mistrzostwo osiągnął w owych rytuałach, że furia samej Perperuny łagodniała w obliczu jego kunsztu. Cieszył się Kristofer z takich wieści, bratu pod nocnym niebem posyłał ciepłe myśli i błogosławieństwa, których nie wolno mu było wypowiedzieć głośno. A wszystkie pogłoski dalej przekazywał, aby usłyszał je ten, komu zniknięcie Wiktora najwięcej sprawiło cierpienia.

A był to bez wątpienia młody Juri Katsukow.

Nieśmiały ale wytrwały, wrażliwy a oddany, syn łaziebnego Katsukowa od zawsze kochał Wiktora: ślepo, namiętnie i nieszczęśliwie.  Nigdy nie ośmielił się zwrócić na siebie uwagi królewicza – z oddali go tylko uwielbiał. Bezkrytycznie podziwiał jego urodę, dziką naturę, kapryśny charakter i piękne ruchy. Nie znalazł w sobie odwagi, aby ukochanemu ofiarować miejsce choćby w swym rozmiłowanym sercu, gdy cała stolica nie zdołała podarować Wiktorowi domu. Juri patrzył, jak królewicz odchodzi – i nigdy nie przestał żałować, że nie próbował go powstrzymać. Nie bez racji siebie  obwiniał o wygnanie, klątwę i żałobę. Tęsknił żarliwie za ukochanym Wiktorem i chciwie nasłuchiwał wieści o jego losach. Że dawny królewicz Jakowa Borowego stał się adiutantem, że rozkwitł z dala od ludzi i Słońca oblicze zapomniał – cieszyły Juriego te opowieści, ale i smutna zawiść rosła, że swoją miłością nijak nie zdołał ukochanemu dobra przysporzyć. Wreszcie musiał pogodzić się z losem, że utracił Wiktora na zawsze.

Ale Los, jak mówią, to Burzy podrzutek, dziecko czartów. Los się okiełznać nie da.

Mijały lata, królewicz Janusz dorósł na mężczyznę godnego tytułu króla, a kochający Kristofer bez żalu był gotów ustąpić mu miejsca. Imienia Wiktora nie wspominano, choć wieści o nim jak baśnie nadal przybywały z odległych leśnych uroczysk. Nikt jednak nie ośmielił się złamać królewskich zakazów – obrzydliwa strzyga spała dalej pod omszałym chramem, zła i wygłodniała. Królestwo Złotej Wrony cieszyło się dobrobytem.

Burzę dobrobyt nudzi.

Od jakiegoś czasu królewskich wróży dziwne trapiły wizje. Rdzawy Dąb ze Świętego Gaju zniszczał w tej wizji, ostał się martwy, czarny i okaleczony. Najpierw, mówili wróże, w owym śnie płonął białym ogniem jeden konar, potem drugi, wreszcie trzeci. Ale przecież wiadomo było, że biały ogień dębom krzywdy nie czynił, rozświetlał je tylko na znak woli niebian i losy Królestwa wyznaczał. Każdy król i wszyscy jemu pokrewni mieli poświęcone sobie dęby w Świętym Gaju i błyskawica białego ognia spadała na te drzewa, aby wyróżnić któreś z królewiąt: wskazać dziedzica tronu albo wybrańca do misji. Król Aleksander wiedział, że to właśnie konar płonący białym ogniem wskaże jego następcę. Jednak wizje wróżebne straszyły smutną ruiną. Gdy w owych snach dąb zajaśniał w chwale białym ogniem,  wówczas królewicz, którego pierwszy kosmyk włosów zakopany był pod Rdzawym Dębem, biegiem wpadł między drzewa i wszystkie jego konary odrąbał siekierą.

A Rdzawy Dąb był drzewem Wiktora, którego imienia nikomu nie wolno było wspominać.

Rozsierdził się król ogromnie, że wróżby zapowiedziały powrót wygnanego syna. Skrycie jednak cieszył się z ponurej wizji – jeśli Wiktor własną ręką zniszczy święty dąb, rozgniewa bogów. Na zawsze odetnie się od rodziny, samego Aleksandra uwolni od siebie wreszcie i wyrzeknie się wszelkiej szansy na odziedziczenie tronu. Niechże więc będzie, niech wygnaniec sam wyrąbie z tej zacnej ziemi ostatnie ślady swojej przeklętej osoby. Pozwolił król wróżom rozgłaszać, jak to przepowiedziano świętokradztwo w Świętym Gaju, jak  precz przegnany przeklętnik wróci, by jeszcze drzewa swoim szaleństwem skazić. Gniewał się królewicz Janusz i obrażał, że dziwnie zwlekają niebiosa z jego koronacją, a wróżom każą śnić o zapomnianym dawno Wiktorze. Cieszył się w cichości ducha królewicz Kristofer, ojca uspokajał, starszego brata pocieszał, a młodszego wyglądał z nadzieją, nie wierząc w bezbożne znaczenie przepowiedni.

Burza szanowała taki zamęt.

Jak grom z jasnego nieba, jak zdradliwa strzała z gęstwiny, tak giermek samego Peruna wpadł do królewskich komnat. Ogniem szkarłatnym najstarszego wróża poraził i kazał mu za siebie wypowiedzieć przesłanie niebian. A niebianie surowo chcieli króla napomnieć: ludzkie plemię musi przestrzegać prawa bogów i krwi. Trzech synów spłodził Aleksander i póki śmierć żadnego nie zabrała, Złota Sowa miała trzech kandydatów na nowego króla. Burza lubiła mącić, Wieczór miał swoje sprawy, ale Słońce chciało oglądać tylko sprawiedliwe wyroki. Trzech było synów – trzy będą znaki, przyobiecali bogowie. Trzy błyskawice z białego ognia. A tego wskaże płomień, pouczał wróż głosem bogów, kto się na tym świecie okaże godnym niezwyciężonej miłości. Kto sobie taką miłość zaskarbi – od rodziców, kochanków, przyjaciół czy naśladowców – uzyska znak. Jego dąb w Świętym Gaju na jednym z konarów rozświetli się białym ogniem i nie zgaśnie. Jeśli w ciągu roku wszyscy królewicze znajdą bezgraniczną miłość na tym świecie – bogowie nową próbę im obmyślą. Jeśli jednak jeden z synów króla pierwszy przed pozostałymi nie w jednym, lecz w dwojgu ludzi obudzi ogrom miłości, wtedy kolejny konar jego dębu zajaśnieje białym ogniem i nie będzie już wątpliwości, że to właśnie jest przyszły władca. A gdyby wszystkie trzy błyskawice na jednym zlądowały dębie – będzie to dowód, że wskazany tak królewicz jest najbardziej wyjątkowym z ludzi i jego prawo do korony nie może budzić żadnych obiekcji.

Proste, zakpił wróżbita, jak księżycowy promień.

Aleksander wróża przeklął, przed giermkiem Peruna się ukorzył, gościńcem go podjął obfitym. Zły był bardzo, bo wieszcze nieczęsto mogli się mylić: przepowiedzieli trzy błyskawice na drzewie Wiktora zatraceńca. Domyślał się jednak król, a i wróżba to potwierdzała, że syn wygnany nie przyjmie zaszczytu od znienawidzonej ojczyzny. Przemocą się wyrzeknie korony, na dąb się rzuci z siekierą, bogi zgniewa – niechże będzie. Aleksander woli niebian podda się jak należy, a kiedy i oni wyprą się Wiktora – jak każe obyczaj, król wyrok na niego podpisze żelazem. Pozostawało czekać na znaki i pewnie dzierżyć karzący miecz – bo też słuszność  myśli króla pewna jest jak żelazne ostrze.

Burza nie dbała o ostrza.

Strzybogowi spodobało się poznać królewskie dzieci, zanim ognie Peruna poniesie do świętego gaju. Zażądano, aby przy następnym nowiu król dziedzica przedstawił w wichrowym chramie. Wpierw najstarszego, po miesiącu kolejnego – i znowu, aż w ten sposób wszystkich trzech królewiczów wichrom należy okazać, a każdy kolejno odbierze błogosławieństwo niebios. Ten ostatni nakaz giermek Peruna zostawił i zniknął z ludzkiego świata przez ciasne drzwiczki tęczy. A król śmiał się długo i podle, bo sami bogowie dali mu prawo, by wygnanego Wiktora do walki o tron nie dopuścić. Jeśli w trzecim miesiącu królewicz nie przybędzie do chramu – nie uznają go dumne wichry i białego ognia mu nie przyniosą, choćby i zasłużył na ludzką miłość. Tak oto wola bogów uradowała Aleksandra. Żadne żywe stworzenie w Królestwie Złotej Wrony nie mogło nawet donieść Wiktorowi, że Strzybóg już spotkanie wyznaczył. Król liczył dni do nowiu, Janusza włosy namaszczał i solennie mu przyobiecywał, że sam swoją miłość ojcowską u stóp dębu złoży, aby ściągnąć ognie Peruna na znak dziedzictwa korony. Dumny z syna, wyróżnianego nad innych, wiele miał dlań miłości i uważał ją za godną niebiańskiej nagrody.

A juści.

Janusz przy nowiu w chramie stanął na głazach, błogosławieństwo Strzyboga dumnie przyjął na piersi, ale żaden piorun nie spadł z nieba, by go obwołać godnym miłości. Król się srożył, królewicz obrażał, a stary kapłan tylko palcem pogroził z kąta. Nie wolno ludziom rozstrzygać o znakach, które tylko bogi mają w swojej mocy. Kochać można bezgranicznie – ale trzeba się w tej miłości wykazać. Ktoś musi dowód uczuć złożyć pod niebiosami, oczom Wieczoru lub Słońca ujawnić swe poświęcenie. A sama wola nie wystarczy, choćby i królewska. Życie trzeba położyć na szali, oczy wyłupić, smoły popić – nawet kapłani nie znali jedynie słusznego sposobu, aby boskie wyroki zdołał człowiek przyspieszyć. Gryzł się tym długo Aleksander – dni mijały, aż nowy nów nastał. Wichrom Strzyboga poszedł kłaniać się z kolei Kristofer, a ten to ciepłem swoim ujął nawet powiewy Burzy. Wdziękiem rozbawił posępnego kapłana, błogosławieństwem go chętnie obdarzyły wichry pod płaszczem Wieczoru. Cieszyli się przyjaciele i rodacy tym zaszczytem, przyjaźnie oklaskiwali średniego królewicza, ale taka miłość, choć szczodra i powszechna, także nie zdołała zasłużyć na znak ognistych błyskawic. Dęby w Świętym Gaju wciąż były ciemne i chłodne. Aż wreszcie – pojawił się znak.

Spadła błyskawica.

Biały ogień ogarnął światłem konar dębu – wpierw było to delikatne lśnienie, potężniało jednak i po kilku dniach obwieszczało potęgę miłości blaskiem niemal godnym samego Słońca. Rozgniewał się król ogromnie, bo owa błyskawica spadła na drzewo wygnańca Wiktora. Jak na urągowisko królewskim słusznym dekretom – przeklęty królewicz zdołał pozyskać czyjeś uczucie, a tak potężne, że dostrzegły je nawet kapryśne oczy Burzy. Aleksander szukał, wypytywał, nie pojmował. Do trzeciego nowiu pozostały jeszcze tygodnie,  ale wichry Strzyboga już niespokojnie objeżdżały ludzkie włości. O Wiktorze nikt nie śmiał nawet wspomnieć, a jednak – to jego wskazał biały ogień, to jemu przypadła w darze wielka miłość. Czyja? Tego już król Aleksander wiedzieć nie mógł.

A królewicz Kristofer umiał dochować sekretu.

Jego to Juri Katsukow wybrał na świadka, jemu tylko pozwolił się pożegnać. Na rubieżach stolicy, na poczerniałej od klątwy ziemi, łagodny Juri dzielnie stanął – do Słońca plecami, w twarz plując Wieczoru. Głośno zamiar swój obwieścił – że do królewicza Wiktora się uda, wolę niebian mu przekaże i do ojczyzny sprowadzi, aby go nie ominęło błogosławieństwo prawowicie należne.

Klątwa spełniła się bez uchybienia.

Strzyga wylazła z przeklętej ziemi, na ofiarę skoczyła, kły i pazury wdarły się w żywe ciało młodzieńca. Ale Juri zaśmiał się w dziób potworze i nie bacząc na cierpienie, ruszył przed siebie. Odkąd wieści o woli Peruna usłyszał, szykował się do drogi, by ukochanego uchronić od nieżyczliwości bogów. Tłustym sadłem się objadał, pajdy chleba z miodem pożerał, byle nabrać ciała ponad ludzką miarę. Niechże pasie się na nim strzyga jak najdłużej, niech po kęsie wyżera mu trzewia – będzie ją dźwigał i samym sobą karmił, niechże jej starczy na całą drogę, aż Juri do Wiktora dotrze i wezwanie Strzyboga mu zdradzi. Tak oto Juri Katsukow dla ukochanego zmierzył się z koszmarną klątwą Aleksandra. Płakał szczerze Kristofer, gdy wzrokiem odprowadzał młodzieńca w ciemność lasu – bo chociaż klątwą nasłana potworzyca niewidoczna była dla oczu postronnych, to krwawe ściegi po płaszczu Juriego spływały i o bólu jego zaświadczały. Nie ugiął się jednak młodzian – strzydze podstawiał boki, aż je do kości obżarła, a sam szedł niestrudzenie, nawołując gwardii Borowego Jakowa. A tyle było w jego miłości niezłomnej mocy, że sam Perun znakiem błyskawicy ogłosił ją wszem i wobec. Pierwszy konar na dębie Wiktora zajaśniał oto białym ogniem.

A to ci niespodzianka.

Kristofer bogi w modłach ubłagiwał, kołacze z miodem pszczołom wynosił i wieńce z lipowych gałęzi palił, aby miłość wszystkie trudy zniosła. Wyglądał nadaremnie powrotu brata – wiele dni nie było ani śladu Juriego ani Wiktora. Nie dziwota, bowiem droga do siedziby Jakowa Borowego była druga i trudna, a ciężar klątwy okropny dla wędrowca. Juri Katsukow szedł długo i niestrudzenie, nie poddawał się, gdy mu czarne czary strzygi mąciły myśli. Własną krwią karmił potwora i niósł go po ścieżkach puszczy, krok za krokiem, aż wreszcie nie mógł dłużej iść i upadł na kolana, samotny w rozpaczliwym poświęceniu.

Jednak dobrzy ludzie na tym świecie nie pozostają osamotnieni.

Choć Juri w tajemnicy wyruszał na swoją przeklętą wyprawę, choć tylko Kristofowi zwierzył swe zamierzenia – prawdziwa przyjaźń zawsze przejrzy woale tajemnic. A najlepszym przyjacielem Juriego był jego zabaw towarzysz – Pietrek, dla swojej promiennej natury żartobliwie Piczitem zwany. W stolicy pełnił rolę gońca, wszelkie wieści i nowiny pierwszy donosił, między cechami rzemieślników i doradcami króla przekazywał zlecenia. W każdą szparę zaglądał, każde knowania prześledził, sekrety rozpoznawał i ważne alarmy rozgłaszał. Znał i Juriego tajemnicę – jego miłość do wygnanego królewicza. Nikomu nie zdradził prawdy, a jak umiał, tak przyjaciela pocieszał. Smutno mu było na duszy, że Juri mu swoich zamiarów nie zwierzył ani na towarzysza wędrówki nie wybrał. Prawdę jednak pojął, gdy z dala podglądał przyjaciela w drodze – Juri nigdy by nikogo nie naraził na koszmar, jakim się okazała królewska klątwa. Milczeniem swoim chciał uchronić przyjaciela przed zemstą obrzydliwej strzygi, aby tylko na niego samego spadła bezlitośnie. Nie wahając się dłużej, Piczit ruszył za Jurim, aby przyjść mu z pomocą, jeśli złe nadejdą chwile. Słońcu w twarz spojrzał bez lęku – bo jemu się zawsze ufnie powierzał, aż się ludzie w stolicy przyśmiechiwali, że mu to oddanie Panu Niebios aż skórę na brązowo opaliło. Ale złotym sercom bogowie odpłacają w złotej pomyślności. Nawet w krainach Wieczoru ucałowana promieniami skóra Piczita jaśniała ciepłem, a żadne przekleństwo go zgniłym pazurem nie tknęło w drodze. Nie dla Wiktora na tę wyprawę wyruszył, lecz dla przyjaciela swojego Juriego, a więc klątwa Aleksandra także go dotknąć nie mogła.

On jednak zdołał dotknąć klątwę.

Kiedy Juri Katsukow, znękany i zmaltretowany, upadł pod ciężarem potwora i ustał w swojej wytrwałej wędrówce, Piczit bez wahania rzucił wyzwanie klątwie i nienawistnym czarom. Choć widzieć jej nie mógł, strzygę za skrzydła pochwycił, tak go doskonale pokierowało błogosławieństwo Słońca. Pstrokate pióra stwora zębami przytrzymał, stopą pazury uwięził, a własne gardło podstawił, by czarne kły rozszarpać je mogły, gdy zechcą. W silnych ramionach uniósł ciężar klątwy i umknął w las, aby Juri nie mógł już nijak odmówić mu tego poświęcenia. Gdy się Katsukow przebudził, pojąć nie zdołał co zaszło – zniknęła straszliwa strzyga, rany tylko okrutne pozostały, aż do duszy sięgając trucizną. Młodzieniec nie zważał na nie, bogom podziękował za ocalenie i choć ledwo mu sił starczało, ruszył dalej, szukać swojego ukochanego. Nic nie wiedział o tym, że w ciemnych lasu zaroślach straszny dziób strzygi darł skórę gładką z ciemnych ramion, aby do ludzkiego gardła się dostać i ukarać za świętokradczą bezczelność.

A skóra Pietra Piczita smakowała jabłkiem i słonecznikiem.

Juri Katsukow przedarł się pod płaszczem Wieczoru przez zagajniki, mateczniki i puszcze. Po ścieżkach rączych jeleni dotarł do gniazda ogników. Nad bagnem odpocząć nie chciał, ran nie dał sobie zamknąć, o posłuchanie u Borowego Jakowa błagał i bogi zaklinał. W podziwie dla ludzkiej siły, która takie katusze zniosła, leśne straszydła uległy błaganiom gościa. Pobiegły rusałki przez uroczysko, aż im się włosy stargały z brzozami, zawezwały starca Borowego i jego pięknolicego adiutanta. Poszli Jakow z Wiktorem, zadziwieni, co to za człowiek wdarł się do puszczy i jakież go krzywdy spotkały. A gdy dotarli na miejsce – nieszczęsny Juri już niemal ostatnie tchnienie wydawał, tylko go jeszcze dziwożony mlekiem z kwiatów paproci nakarmiły, aby swoje wieści zdążył przekazać. Wielkie było zdumienie Wiktora, kiedy w pokaleczonych strzępach człowieka rozpoznał pięknego chłopca ze stolicy, który ciepłem swoich uśmiechów w trudnych chwilach go pokrzepiał. Padł srebrnowłosy tancerz na kolana przy Katsukowie, płakał i rozpaczał, a oburzony Jakow Borowy przeklinał strasznymi słowami bezecną istotę, która niewinnego człowieka ukrzywdziła tak bezlitośnie. Nie było jednak ratunku – za głęboko sięgały rany, zbyt mocno się wżarły jady, zbyt gęsto mrok duszę spowił. Juri Katsukow tylko po to jeszcze oczy otworzył, aby ukochanemu spojrzeć w twarz po raz ostatni. Miłością swoją nie chciał go obarczać, uczucia przemilczał, przekazał tylko wróżby i wolę bogów, która Wiktora wzywała do wichrowego chramu. Na blask księżyca Wiktora zaklinał, aby w czas nowiu stawił się przed Strzybogiem i obiecane sobie błogosławieństwo odebrał. Żachnął się piękny tanecznik – wyrzekł się ludzkich obyczajów, nie chciał powracać w rodzinne strony, gdzie go tyle spotkało niechęci. Nawet nie chciał słyszeć o znakach białego ognia i koronie Królestwa Złotej Wrony. Zaraz jednak Jakow Borowy go skarcił surowo, a Juri w zdumieniu podziwiał, jak wprawnie ten starzec zgrzybiały dawnego królewicza sztorcuje. A Wiktor narzekał, kaprysił, grymasił – lecz poszedł jak mu Jakow kazał. Nie dowiedział się, że to żarliwa miłość Katsukowa doń sprowadziła, a nie tylko poczucie obowiązku. Nie pojął, że pięknemu chłopcu wnet przyjdzie zemrzeć po strasznych pieszczotach strzygi. Na skraju lasu pożegnał Jakowa, obiecując wrócić natychmiast po nowiu. Starzec Borowy przykazał mu grzecznym być dla ludzi i bogi szanować. A żeby żadne nieszczęście go nie dotknęło w drodze, dał Jakow Wiktorowi kryształ, który zawsze na sercu nosił. Głęboko za pazuchę go chłopcu wetknął, żeby Słońce parzącym okiem nie podejrzało ani zęby Wieczoru nie nadkąsiły. Obiecał, że czary w tym Krysztale Duszy zamknięte przyjdą Wiktorowi na pomoc w ciemnej godzinie, oby go taka nie nadeszła, ale jeśli – to miał na każdy zły urok ochronę. Podziękował Wiktor, ucieszony mile – Kryształ Duszy jak gwiazda jaśniał w dłoni i do serca królewicza promieniował tym ciepłem, którego w domu rodzinnym nie dostał, a u Jakowa Borowego znalazł. Czas było ruszyć w drogę. Jakow pozostał w puszczy, a z Wiktorem jednego towarzysza wysłał: kudłate, wierne licho Makaczkiem zwane. Odszedł piękny tancerz, a w drodze pląsał beztrosko jak srebrna ćma o wieczorze. Bogom się pokłonić zamierzał, ojcu pod stopy plunąć i raz na zawsze wyrzec się wspomnień o stolicy Królestwa Złotej Wrony. Już odchodząc, planował święto urządzić, gdy ze stolicy wróci. Juriego zamyślał w tańcu rusałczanym wytrenować i poprosić, by pozostał przy nim w puszczy, podziwem bowiem i miłością zapałał dla jego wytrwałości. Nie mógł wiedzieć, że w gnieździe na uroczysku Juri już z życiem się żegnał, szczęśliwy, że Wiktorowi zdążył się jeszcze przysłużyć. Ani o tym, że chłopiec wielką miłością królewicza obdarzył, aż same bogi białym ogniem rozpaliły tej miłości koronę na dębie w Świętym Gaju.

O innych sprawach także jeszcze Wiktor nie wiedział.

Jakow Borowy odprowadził wzrokiem ulubionego wychowanka. Gdy Wiktor znikł w oddali, starzec nisko schylił głowę, kapryśne powiewy Wieczoru błagając, by otoczyły opieką ludzkiego sowizdrzała.

\- O, kurwa! – Jurij Płanetski, podglądający to wszystko z czubka buka, aż z wrażenia zleciał z gałęzi. – Czyś ty z tura spadł, Jakow?! Przecież teraz kurwa umrzesz!

Jakow Borowy tylko na to wzruszył ramionami.

\- No to, kurwa, umrę.

A król Aleksander przeklinał w tej chwili wszystkie żywioły, bo drugi konar na dębie Wiktora zajaśniał oto białym ogniem.

 

Ciąg dalszy nastąpi, a w nim…

Prawda o Krysztale Duszy i tym, co Jakow teraz musi

Prawda o tym, w co zamienia się strzyga, kiedy Piczit ładnie poprosi

Prawda o tym, jak Jurij Płanetnik Płanetski i wachmistrz Czarnych Jeźdźców Otabek Altin zawarli sojusz między Prawym i Lewym Pazurem Złotej Wrony

Prawda o tym, jak zaślepiony Aleksander odciął Wiktorowi drogę powrotną do Jakowa

Prawda o tym, jak to się stało, że trzeci konar rdzawego dębu zapłonął białym ogniem

I rozmaite inne perypetie…

Jeśli ktoś ma jakieś życzenia, zamówienia na postaci trzecioplanowe – jeszcze może zdążę je uwzględnić? Podzielcie się swoimi wizjami!

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sekrety puszczy, poświęcenia ludzi i nieludzi, Jurij-płanetnik i mnóstwo rzucania kurwikami oraz najgorsze zło caluśkiego lasu.

** Część druga **

Za leśnymi gąszczami, za ciemnymi zaroślami, za krynicą tak zimną, że nawet niedźwiedzie górskie nie tkną jej wody – na odosobnionej od świata polanie Pietro zwany Piczitem żegnał się z życiem. Na ćwierci go rwała wściekła strzyga, do gardła mu dziobem sięgała, piórami parszywymi smagała – a każde tknięcie jego skóry, przesiąkniętej błogosławieństwem Słońca, aż parzyło potworę pod sercem, które kiedyś, dawno temu, nie było czarne i przeklęte. Dzielnie Piczit los swój przyjmował, bez słowa skargi karku nadstawił – aż całe uroczysko szeleściło podziwem, aż płakały nad nim kłobuczęta w dziuplach wierzbowych.

A w korzeniach lipy kwiliły ogniki, chochliki i chochmiki.

Wpierw przejęte i strwożone, a wnet gniewne i wzruszone – wypełzły leśne drobinki z korzeni, na straszną strzygę pluły i syczały. Ogniki ją uparzyły pod pstrokatym skrzydłem. Chochliki ją pokąsały pod skrwawionym dziobem. A puchate, kłębkowate chochmiki dzielnie się rzuciły strzydze pod pazury, żeby ją odciągnąć od dzielnego młodzieńca. Oj, niełatwa to sprawa! Wściekła potwora z kłami i skrzydłami się rzuciła na zacny, mały ludek. Gasły żałosne dusze ogników pod ciężkimi szponami, skrzydła chochlików jak pajęczyna się rwały w czarnym dziobie. A puchate, kłębkowate chochmiki najdłużej i najwytrwalej próbowały obronić ludzkiego młodzieńca: jak uparta szarańcza, jak szczurza szarża napierały na rozsierdzoną strzygę. Cóż jednak mogły poradzić na wielkie zło klątwy Aleksandra? I one musiały ulegnąć: zdeptane, poszarpane, skatowane. Już się straszne pazury schylały, żeby je zgnieść pod mech jak ślimaki – ale Piczita śniadoskórego nie bez powodu Słońce kochało po rzęsach całować. Dzielny, oddany, a choć wścibski jak bury kornik – to szlachetnym był mężczyzną roześmiany przyjaciel Katsukowa. Nie pozwoliłby niewinnym, choćby to były najmarniejsze leśne drobiny, ażeby śmierć miały ponieść dla niego. Już krwawą miazgą skronie straszyły – ale jeszcze raz się zerwał Pietrek zwany Piczitem i uchwycił strzygę pod skrzydła. Oddech już mu się rwał , a krew kapała na pstrokate pióra, ale tak żelaznym uściskiem objął młodzieniec potwora, że nawet  najgorsze czary nie mogłyby go uwolnić. Zawyła strzyga straszliwie – aż się wierzby i lipy schyliły, aż mech pobladł i posiniał. Ogniki odpełzły w tarniny, chochliki umknęły do dziupli, a puchate kłębki chochmików, choć poszarpane i zmaltretowane, zdołały się schronić w korzeniach. Płakały i rozpaczały ogromnie nad dzielnym chłopcem, co na ratunek im przyszedł, gdy go wsparły, co własne życie rzucił się oddać za leśne stworzenia – a takiego poświęcenia od człowieka jeszcze na tym świecie nie widziano. Znów zawyła strzyga straszliwie – że aż zioła zgorzkniały, korzenie spróchniały, zamarł wiatr. Westchnął Piczit po raz ostatni, twarz podniósł do koron drzew, co go dzieliły od Słońca. Jeśli jednego na tym świecie żałował, to że mu w cieniu umierać przyszło, bo Śmierci wybawicielki się nie bał. Uśmiechnął się po raz ostatni, złoty blask ciemnych oczu dogasał, stygło gorące serce. Krzyczały z rozpaczy pod korzeniami chochmiki, chochliki i ogniki.

Aż w końcu także i strzyga zapłakała nad takim bohaterstwem.

Dziób jej zadrżał, pazury się skuliły, a obrzydliwe czary aż się wyrywały do ucieczki z czarnego serca upiorzycy, byle jak najdalej od uśmiechu chłopca, co był rycerzem samego Słońca. Pękła podła klątwa, przepalona ciepłem i oddaniem. Spadały pstrokate pióra, aż dywan godny królewskich komnat złożył się z nich na posiniałym mchu. A kiedy uroczysko do reszty wessało czarne strugi przekleństwa – nie było już strzygi – potworzycy. Klęczała na barwnym dywanie piękna, bladoskóra istota, która urody Słońca nie zaznała dotąd nigdy, aż wreszcie ją ono przez palce Piczita oczarowało bez reszty.  Włosy czarne  i splątane, oczy ciemne, zapłakane, a rzęsy tak gęste, że się bezmiar tajemnic mógłby ukryć za nimi i kusić bez końca. Jeszcze na białej skórze jątrzyły się ciemne pręgi – ślady po czarach kapłanów, którzy gniew Aleksandra na sznur żelazny przekuli, potężne, niepojęte Licho nim spętali i na świat poszczuli. Oj, przeklinały teraz piękne usta tych dręczycieli, co cudzymi rękami swoje podłe obsesje budują. Oj, rozpaczały teraz piękne oczy, gdy duch uwolniony tulił w ramionach stygnące ciało Piczita. Podpełzły bliżej chochmiki, ośmielone, w rękawy chłopca się wtuliły, daremnie jednak próbowały ogrzać pocięte dłonie. Choć pokochały go jak swego, choć życie by oddały za niego, nie miały leśne drobiny tyle mocy ani tyle duszy, aby wyrwać przyjaciela z uścisku Śmierci Wybawicielki.

Ale ten, co go trzymał w ramionach, miał i duszę, i serce, i wolę zadziałania.

Gdy się zerwał – aż ostatnie kolorowe pióra z ramion mu opadły, aż świetlistobiała skóra jeszcze bardziej zbladła, aż się Wieczór rozgwieżdżonym niebem pochylił nad lasem, kiedy poczuł, co się tam budzi w ostępach. A ciemnooki, niepojęty krewniak Lich ręce podniósł do pszczelich barci, oczy zamknął przed wścibskim księżycem, własnymi palcami duszę sobie z serca wydarł i w Kryształ  przemienił. A ten Kryształ Duszy jego natychmiast się złotym kolorem Słońca rozpalił, rzecz niesłychana u płochych pomiotów Wieczoru. Złożony na piersi Piczita, klejnot wrósł w niego, jakby zawsze mu był przyrzeczony: wnet wróciło ciepło i blask do przygasłej, ciemnej twarzy. A czarnowłosa, piękna istota na strzępy piór się osunęła, po raz ostatni ludzkiej skóry dotknęła – i zagasła.

Otworzył oczy Pietrek zwany Piczitem.

O bólu zapomniał, twarzy Śmierci nie pamiętał, o tortury nie dbał. Płoche chochmiki przywabił, aż ośmielone i rozczulone obsiadły mu ramiona. Prosto do serca bezgłośnie szeptały tajemnice korzeni lasu. Ludzie takich sekretów nie znali – to tylko ich nieprawi krewniacy umieli własne dusze w czar oblekać. Teraz wiedzę taką miał poznać chłopiec z ludzkiej stolicy. Nie w słowach, bo słowa to niebezpieczny oręż, ale w obrazach wprost w serce wmalowanych, ujrzał Piczit prawdę o Kryształach Duszy: że sama święta iskra życia się w nich zawiera. A kto się swoją duszą podzieli i komuś ją odda na wieczne nieoddanie, ten w nagrodę za poświęcenie między bogi może pójść na ucztę ze złotego miodu. I tylko na tym ludzkim świecie pozostać nie zdoła – Śmierć Wybawicielka przyjdzie go przeprowadzić do stęsknionych ojców.

Kto Kryształ Duszy oddał i nie odzyska – rychło umrzeć musi.

Oj, rozpaczał Piczit żałośnie nad okrutną życia ceną. Oj, zimne wargi nieodgadnionego Licha pieścił i zaklinał, ale samą wolą przebudzić go nie zdołał. Już ogniki kopciły żałobnie nad czarnowłosą główką śpiącego – pewny znak, że nie dożyje poranka. Ale na to Piczit, od samego Słońca umiłowany, nijak zezwolić nie zamierzał. Przez dzień cały w dłoniach kropla po kropli nosił wodę z lodowatej krynicy, w oddechu ogników ją ogrzewał, skrzydłami chochlików ją studził, w puchar z kory brzozowej przelewał. Słońca wzywał przez gęste listowie, aby promieniem go jednym pocieszono, aby pozłotą zaszczycono klejnot żywej wody, zaczerpniętej spod serca Wieczoru. I przedarł się złoty promień przez wieńce koron dębowych, i wpadł błogosławieństwem w tę wodę, aż się zmieniła w eliksir i czarem jak lustro zalśniła. Podjął Piczit krople palcami i w mech je strącił. Wołał, wabił, prosił – aż przybiegła, hen, z pszenicznych odległych łanów. Kapryśna, zła, w gorączce, skwarem dnia znużona, w sierp uzbrojona – południca. Pod dziennym niebem tylko krwią się może poić – i z pragnienia zabijać się nie wstydzi. Do wody się rwała jak do cudu – bo nieczęsto w gęstych uroczyskach dziecię Wieczoru może Słońca posmakować w kropli wody.

Napoił Piczit przeklętą południcę.

Sierpem go popieściła, śmiercią mu zagroziła – nie odmówił. Ostatnie krople czarownej wody na jej spieczonych powiekach rozlał, aż ją do cna rozczulił. Wysłuchała, zrozumiała, poratowała. On – człowiek – klejnotu, który został mu dany, naruszyć nie potrafił, ale nie mógł zezwolić, aby za ten dar dla niego Śmierć zabrała odpłatę. Doceniła południca takie względy, nad gasnącą rzęsą smutnego Licha wypłakane. Pomóc obiecała. Gniewały się chochmiki za pazuchą, przeklinały obcą stworę chochliki po dziuplach – ale Piczit ją pobłogosławił i pierś jej własną nastawił. Celnie sierpem cięła, krwi niewiele wzięła, Kryształ Duszy wycięła. Nici czaru spaliła spojrzeniem, moc klejnotu poszanowała skinieniem. Kryształ oddała jak obiecała – na blade czoło pod czarną grzywkę złożyła, Licho przebudziła.

Oj, bieda.

Aż uciekła południca między swoje zboża, tak się ocalony na nią nasrożył. Własne życie lekce sobie ważył, o uśmiechu Piczita tylko marzył. Całą noc pracował, splatał czar w warkocze, wrzosami sypał i pszczoły nawoływał. Paznokcie połamał na korzeniach, ale co zamierzał, to ziścił: odbudował Kryształ Duszy. A zanim nastał ranek – oddał go Piczitowi na serce i zamknął oczy, gotowy na przyjęcie Śmierci.

Jednak Piczit Śmierci nie dopuścił.

Cały dzień niestrudzenie wodę żywą zbierał, południcę zawezwał, pakty z nią zawierał. Padł na mech o samiutkim wieczorze, a duszę rękami południcy zwrócił.

Lecz ten, co go ocalił, nie chciał go porzucić.

Licho noc całą trudziło się w czarach – aby o świtaniu Piczita przebudzić. Piczit przez dzień cały wodę żywą nosił, na zapłatę, aby Kryształ Duszy zwrócić. Dzień – i noc. Noc – i dzień. Jak Słońce z Wieczorem, spotkać się nie mogli smagłolicy Piczit z bladoskórym Lichem.

\- Bez sensu – ocenił bezlitośnie Jurij płanetnik Płanetski. – Szlachetnie, ale bez sensu.

*^*

Daleka droga była z najgłębszego leśnego uroczyska aż do gwarnej ludzkiej stolicy. Wędrowiec z lasem nieobznajomiony wiele dni i nocy by się przedzierał przez jego zarośla. Nie Wiktor jednak – nie on. Królewicz srebrnowłosy pognał jak wiatr po górskich przełęczach, jak promień słońca po zamarzniętym jeziorze, a wszystkie znał puszczy tajemnice i jej przychylnością się cieszył. Wnet się znalazł w rzadszych połaciach leśnych – tam, gdzie biegła granica wpływów człowieczych i władztwa Borowego. Stary chram, mchem porosły, między kamulcami sterczał, a rzadko już ktoś w nim kłosy składał na głazie w wyrazie podzięki. Cicho tu było i martwo, a ledwo Wiktor zatrzymał się w drodze na omszałym progu – jakby zmurszałe głazy na jego sercu zawisły i czarne myśli ściągnęły. Cóż go tak przygnębić mogło – nie wiedział, ale się nawet poruszyć nie zdołał w tej matni. Na kolana padł wśród smutnych ruin, twarz ku korzeniom poczerniałym pochylił, o celu zapomniał.

Rozpacz!

Nie mógł wiedzieć królewicz, że to w owym ustroniu zapomnianym klątwę dla Aleksandra wypletli niechętni kapłani. Tu korzenie złego czaru jeszcze w ziemi tkwiły, jak pijawki plugawe, a ledwo się Wiktor pojawił, pochwyciły go i niewidzialne pazury w serce mu wbiły, czarną rozpaczą trując. Nie było już potwora na uwięzi – złote serce Pietrka Piczita pokonało okowy czarów. Resztki zostały czarnej sieci – i one królewicza spętały. Nie mógł Wiktor wiedzieć, że nieopodal niego ludzki młodzieniec w pocie czoła krople żywej wody na usta spragnione nad czołem smutnego licha kładzie, aby życie mu oddać zapożyczone.  Temu jednak znajomemu nic by królewicz dopomóc nie zdołał, choćby się z bezprzytomnego przygnębienia otrząsnąć potrafił. Gorzkie to, ale nie sposób prawdy odmienić: człowiek z Kryształem Duszy nie powinien zadzierać. Tylko nieprawe dzieci kapryśnych bogów – leśne rusałki, dumne dziwożony, dzicy chmurnicy czy inne małomówne licha – mają taką moc, którą oni sami i łaska bogów jedynie rządzić potrafi. Tylko ci, których ciała nie od Ziemi ani porodzone z matek przyszły, tylko oni - pod płaszczem Wieczoru ukryci - mogą ze swoich piersi własną duszę w klejnot przedzierzgniętą wyczarować, talent w darze im dany na pociechę, że słabsze od ludzkich korzenie z tym światem ich wiążą. Po to Piczit w swoim poświęceniu z południcą niestałą pakt zawierał, aby mu w oddaniu Kryształu dopomogła – bowiem ludzkie dłonie, choć siłę czerpać mogą z mocy klejnotu, gdy ktoś go podaruje, to nijak tą mocą władać nie potrafią ani jej na lepsze czy gorsze odmienić.

A moc Kryształu Duszy zawsze jest potężna jak samo życie istoty, która go oddać zechciała.

Najpotężniejszym z mieszkańców puszczy musiał być włodarz jej – Jakow Borowy, a jego to klejnot na szyi królewicz Wiktor miał zawieszony. Klątwa w gardle dławiła, rozpacz serce przydusiła, upadł chłopiec na mech – ale wnet ten ciężar osobliwy tak  samo nagle z duszy jego przepadł, jak przedtem go nagle dopadł. Cóż to było? Powstał na nogi, srebrne włosy otrzepał, oczy błękitne przetarł. Co się stało – nie wiedział. Ruszył w dalszą drogę, za siebie się nie oglądał – Piczita między drzewami nie wypatrzył, na progi chramu też nie spojrzał więcej. A za jego plecami wszystkie głazy poczerniałe popękały jak kukułcze jaja. Resztki okrutnego czaru jak spalona słoma rozwiały się na wietrze. Cisza w ruinach zaległa. A za pazuchą Wiktora klejnot biały jak światło poszarzał brzydko i zagasł. Daleko za uroczyskami Jakow Borowy w łysinę się podrapał i oczy znużone przymrużył. Poznał zaraz, że spełniło się, co się spełnić miało – jego podarunek Wiktora powiódł bezpiecznie poza las. Przyjdzie mu się więc teraz pożegnać ze światem, jak każdemu, kto Klejnot Duszy na zatracenie naraził.

Umrzeć, kurwa, przyjdzie.

A pięknolicy Wiktor, promienny jak zawsze, do stolicy bezpiecznie dotarł. Ilu przyjaciół za jego szczęście zapłaci – tego wiedzieć nie mógł.

Inne miał już zmartwienia.

W syna wpatrzony, władca Królestwa Złotej Wrony przeklinał wszystkich dzikich upiorowców. Wpierw za to, że mu syna ukradli – teraz za to, że mu go oddali. Powrócił Wiktor do gwarnej stolicy, ludzi stęsknionych czarował urodą, po rozstajach pod księżycem tańcował. Dwa konary jego dębu miłością jaśniały, jasny dowód, że bardziej od swoich braci godny był królewskiego pomazania. Chciał Aleksander przekląć także i bogów wybory. Wezwał kapłanów, wróżbitów, groził im zimnym żelazem, ci jednak bardziej się gniewu niebian lękali i kary za złe mataczenia. Odmówili królowi nowej klątwy, ludu nie chcieli oszukiwać, przywództwo Wiktora zamiarowali ogłaszać. Wezwał władca starszych synów – a oni, dzielni młodzieńcy, wprost ojca błagali, aby uszanował bogów rozkazanie. Janusz, choć korony pragnął najbardziej w świecie, choć rozczarowanie przeżył przeogromne, gotów był czoło schylić przed bratem, który dwukrotnie wielkiej miłości na tym świecie zaznał i uznanie zdobył samych niebios.

Król czy nie król, Janusz miłość umiał uszanować.

Kristofer z radością brata powitał, całe swe dziedzictwo gotów by mu oddać. Sam kochał Wiktora ogromnie i wszystko by dla niego poświęcił. Korony mu jednak nie życzył, tylko szczęścia – bo ten mądry królewicz dostrzegał, że brat jego młodszy wcale nie pragnie być królem. Chętnie by Kristofer Wiktora do leśnych ostępów odesłał – ale znaki białego ognia już zapisały królewicza przeznaczenie. A średni królewicz wiedział, jak by bogowie kraj Złotej Wrony rozdarli w gniewie, gdyby ich wyroki  ktoś spróbował zdeptać. Gryzł się ogromnie  ów syn Aleksandra – bo jakże Wiktora do rządzenia przymusić wbrew jego sercu? A jeśli nie – to jakże by się godziło znieważyć bogi odmową? Prosił więc Kristofer ojca, by prawdzie zaufał i wyrokom nieba. Jeśli przeznaczenie Wiktora wybrało, ustąpić mu trzeba i baczyć, dokąd to zaprowadzi. Trzeba najmłodszemu z braci dać koronę – choć pewnie precz nią rzuci jak przykrym balastem.

A jakże, odrzucił Wiktor koronę.

Władzę odrzucił i tronu się wyrzekł, ojca zelżył. Przysięgał na wichry i samą Burzę, że królować nie będzie. Tylko po to powrócił, żeby Strzybogowi się pokłonić, na przekleństwo się nie narażać. Przy nowiu się pokaże niebiosom Wieczoru – i na tym koniec, do swoich powrócci. Wyrzekł się Wiktor ojca, do Słońca prawicę podnosząc w przyrzeczeniu – choć braci się nie wyrzekł, Aleksandra znać nie chciał. Za rodzinę najbliższą miał Jakowa Borowego i jego upiorowce przyboczne, do nich zamiarował powrócić, gdy tylko pakt zadzierzgnie ze Strzybogiem. Nic się nie dowiedział o miłości, w białym ogniu ukrytej: ojciec mu mówić zakazał, Kristof martwić go nie chciał. Wierzył więc Wiktor beztrosko, że to próżna wola bogów na ślepo i bez przyczyny jego osobę do królowania wskazała. A próżnych rozkazów szanować nie chciał. Raz na zawsze, głośno i z drżącą ręką na sercu, pod dębem bogów i miododajną barcią – odrzucił Koronę Złotej Wrony.

Aleksander poprzysiągł wobec Burzy, że takiej obrazy nawet własnemu dziecku nie daruje.

O zemście i karze rozmyślał, sposępniał i zgorzkniał zupełnie, z daleka złym spojrzeniem syna mierzył. W sercu zbolałym do Strzyboga się modlił, aby zamiast pobłogosławić, niech na ciernie i wichrowy bicz skaże Wiktora – odszczepieńca. Nie pojmował król, jak mogą niebiosa łaskawie spoglądać na to kapryśne stworzenie, w którym dawno już własnego dziecka nie mógł dostrzec. Widział zakałę stolicy i tronu. Ale Wiktor prawdziwie głęboką miłość potrafił wzbudzić w ludziach i nieludzkich istotach – czyż jest większy dar wśród ludzkich talentów? Jeśli tylko potrafiło się przejrzeć jego maskę trefnisia tęczową, niebywałe piękno ujawniało się w błękitnych oczach królewicza. Kochał to piękno Juri Katsukow i chętnie dla tego piękna umierał, nie licząc na wzajemność. Kochał to piękno stary Jakow tak, jak się dziecię z własnej krwi miłować powinno – i tak, jak się własnych bliskich powinno chronić, on klejnot własnego życia wyłożył, aby Wiktora chronić w biedzie. Jeden Aleksander pojąć i pokochać nie potrafił – a z tej niemocy wnet wszelką miłość na tym świecie gotów był przeklinać jak najgorszy psubrat.

A jednak – miłość przyszła mu w sukurs.

Nocą się wkradła do królewskiej komnaty, szaty miała szare, a wianek z maków i kaczeńców jak praczka-figlarka.  Młoda jak świt, mądra jak zmierzch, czarownica z leśnego ustronia – Iza, co ją Piękną nazywały wieśniaczki, przeklinając jej kuszące wdzięki. Przebudziła króla ze snu, palcem mu pogroziła i usta mu zamknęła, zanim straże zaczął wzywać.  Nie bawiła się we wróżebne zagadki, wprost przemówiła. Pokochała królewicza Janusza, jego żoną chciała zostać, na dobre i na złe, królową króla czy żebraczką wygnańca – nie dla splendoru. Nawet biedę czy loch by z nim chciała dzielić, byle jego połowicą stać się mogła. Rozkochać w sobie umiała każdego mężczyznę, niewiele do tego trzeba: jarzębiny w rękę mu wetrzeć, lisim ogonem kark musnąć - albo i bez tego, krągłym biodrem i twarzą piękną skusić. A  była ta Iza piękna. Niegłupia przy tym, nie od królewicza starania swoje zaczęła, lecz prosto do króla poszła, jego przychylność sobie zaskarbić. Wiele umiała – wiele obiecywała: wrogów pognębić, skarbów przysporzyć, zbiory pomnożyć, choroby uleczyć. Znała pieśni miłe bogom i nienawistne im przekleństwa – a dla Janusza gotowa była każdy grzech popełnić.

Aleksander z miejsca był gotów ją jak córkę przygarnąć do serca.

Ostrożnie jednak sobie poczynał – nie złożył żadnych obietnic. Poszanowanie okazał, przychylności nie odmówił, zażądał czasu do namysłu. Spotkanie wyznaczył na pierwszą noc po nowiu i z kamienną twarzą czarownicę pożegnał. Dopiero gdy odeszła, pełna nadziei, na progu Janusza lubczyk rozsypać, mógł się król śmiać i szczęściem niebywałym się upajać. Dostał oto szansę, której tak pragnął – by kaprysy bogów odwrócić, Wiktora należycie pognębić, tron zachować dla ulubionego syna. Od tej nocy bez przerwy dumał Aleksander, jak najlepiej użyć obiecanych mu czarów dla swoich niecnych planów.

A do nowiu pozostały ledwo trzy dni.

Ludzie oklaskiwali odzyskanego królewicza, na wodę rzucali wieńce jak przy święcie, a Wiktor je wszystkie pocałunkiem żegnał, by do samej głębokiej puszczy dopłynęły i dla Jakowa Borowego przyniosły pozdrowienie. Kryształ jego duszy królewicz na sercu nosił i przed snem czoło na nim opierał, by nocne motyle jego myśli mogły do opiekuna polecieć i w łysinę go połaskotać pocałunkami.

Jakow nie dbał już jednak nawet o najbardziej rozsierdzające ćmy.

Gasł w oczach, gdy dni mijały, a tylko swojej wielkiej mocy zawdzięczał, że po oddaniu Kryształu Duszy nie wytropiła go od razu Śmierć Wybawicielka. Znał się Jakow z Wybawicielką nie od dzisiaj, czekał na nią bez goryczy – i tylko tego żałował, że rodzinę mu opuścić trzeba: nie rodzoną, nie po ludzku zasądzoną, lecz wybraną przez lata z leśnych sierot, barwnych rusałek, ponurych topielców. Wszystkie leśne istoty szanowały i kochały swojego Borowego, a całe uroczysko płakało i mech siwiał z żałoby, gdy przyszło im patrzeć, jak się ostatnie godziny Jakowa liczą. Wietrzyca Miłą zwana, co ją Jakow jak córkę chował, po bagnach w furii biegała, leluje wodne w strzępy rwała, przeklinała ciemne zasłony Wieczoru - nadaremno. Utopiec Grzegorz łzami się zalewał, twarz do krwi rozdrapał, pod księżycem krzyżem leżał, by odwrócenie losu wybłagać – na nic. Ale najgorzej się pieklił płanetnik Jurij Płanetski. Pięściami bił w wierzby, kurwiki sypał po trzęsawie, kamieniami ciskał w niewinne puchacze, klął je, że ponurym głosem ponurą godzinę wieszczą. I znowu – nic nie pomogło.

Jakow Borowy umiał swoje dzieciaki okiełznać.

Kiedy tylko po odejściu Wiktora podniosły się koniczyny – przyszła pora działać. Póki sił mu jeszcze starczało i oddechu, starzec potężnym czarem spętał caluśką puszczę, a zwłaszcza najbliższych swoich wychowanków. Jak mur, tak barierę postawił, od muru jednak silniejszą, bo bezcielesną. Stworzył prawo wplecione w serca i korzenie jak stanowczy, ojcowski zakaz: bezbolesny, a nienaruszalny. Odtąd nikomu nie wolno było słowem nawet ani znakiem o smutnym losie Borowego opowiadać. Jakby zniknął już z tego świata, a nawet z pamięci, nikomu przez usta nie przeszłoby jego imię. Najdrobniejsze chochliki, najpiękniejsze rusałki – przez puszczańskie uroczyska aż do złotych pól brzemiennych w kłosy – nikt nie miał prawa wspomnieć Jakowa Borowego. Co było w jego mocy, to starzec uczynił, aby Wiktor, co jego dumą był i nadzieją, nigdy strasznej prawdy nie poznał: że jego wolność okupiło życie opiekuna. Wiatrom Jakow zabronił plotkować, kukułkom zakazał powtarzać, zajęcom i sowizdrzałom nie dozwolił szeptać spod zarośli. Ani rusałki, ani wilkołaki, ani żadne żywe stworzenie nie mogło wyznać prawdy o losie Jakowa Borowego. A kiedy Śmierć go zabierze poza ten świat, nawet w myślach i kochających sercach jego wspomnienie się zamaże, wygaśnie. Tak starzec swoje czary ułożył, aby Wiktor o nim nie musiał myśleć już nigdy, aby nie tęsknił i wśród ludzi mógł na nowo dom dla siebie odnaleźć. Tego mu życzył w swojej miłości mądry Borowy – by piękny królewicz więcej nigdy nie był rozdarty między rodziną swoją prawdziwie pokrewną, a tą drugą, nieludzką, od Losu daną, wybraną i przysposobioną. Stanęła sieć z żelaznych słów zaklęcia, kaleczących jak noże. Kto by się w drogę wybrał do Wiktora, tego powstrzymywała bezlitośnie, tylko przechodniów o niewinnych intencjach przepuszczając. A przeogromna była potęga starego władcy lasów – nawet gdy duszę swoją oddawszy, umierał. Ożyły straszne czary. Jedna noc, potem druga – i już Wiktor zaczął zapominać, komu przez wody strumienia posyła na kwiatach ciepłe pocałunki.

Na trzy dni przed nowiem prawie w nim zagasła tęsknota za innym światem.

Załatwił Jakow swoje sprawy, z antałkiem miodu czekał na Śmierć Wybawicielkę, a leszych posłał po Lilię, dziwożonę potężną, która z nim niegdyś wespół na równi lasami władała. Kochał ją Jakow gorąco i miłować nie przestał, ale się poróżnili z czasem – odeszła Lilia Dziwożona w górskie przełęcze, gdzie krokusy i lelujki jej posadzkę do tańca wykładały swoimi płatkami. Teraz, gdy umierać mu przyszło, Jakow pragnął połowicę swoją zobaczyć raz jeszcze i jej właśnie brzemię opieki nad leśnym ludkiem powierzyć. Czy zdążyłaby wpierw przybyć ona, czy też Śmierć pierwsza kielich miodu ostatni z Jakowem wypije – tego nikt przewidzieć nie mógł. Ruszyły lesze na grzbietach chmurników, poza puszczę, poza pola, do górskiego ustronia Lilii – tanecznicy. A pod swoim dębem kostropatym Jakow gasł w cichości, przez Wiktora zapomniany.

Inne jego dzieci pamiętały.

Przeklinała Miła Wietrzyca, księżycowym wywarem głogu upijać się próbowała, aby barierę milczenia inne czary przełamały. Kamieniom i chochmikom zawierzała opowieść o ukochanym ojcu przybranym, żeby przetrwała prawda przynajmniej tam, gdzie uszu i ust nie ma do rozgłaszania. Szukała Miła dzień cały szpary w murze, czarownika z białych jezior uwiodła, by ją na łabędziach przewiózł poza horyzont – nie zdołała się przedostać przez zaklęcia. Uprosił ją Jakow, by gniewu nie chowała w sercu – kochał bardzo tę swoją rudowłosą córę, dumny był z jej przemyślności, nie chciał jej brzemienia złości pozostawiać. Pogodziła się z nim Miła, bo ojca Borowego miłowała nad życie, a i Wiktora kochała jak brata – goryczy mu nie chciała przysparzać.

Zaprzestała nadaremnej walki.

Grzegorz Utopiec swoim płaczem rozpaczliwym całe uroczysko rozdrażnił. Darł korę z dębów w próżnej furii, wył w oczy Wieczoru jak oszalały wilkołak, prosił, błagał, zaklinał wszystkie bogi. Pod murem niewidzialnych czarów klęczał w żwirze nagim ciałem, a krwią zmieszaną ze łzami próbował kraty bezcielesne przepalić. Na nic jego żale! Jakow do piersi go przygarnął jeszcze po raz ostatni, łzy mu osuszył szalem z pajęczyny, pociechę szeptał mu do ucha mądrymi słowami. Mazać się zabronił, szaty rozdzierać zakazał, nadziei przykazał wypatrywać. I tego wychowanka swojego kochał Borowy jak syna, za nic nie chciał mu żałoby przydawać, bo Grzegorz, jak to utopiec miewa, nazbyt łatwo w żałobie się pogrążał, a czarne łzy na twarzy nosił w skórę wżarte, jakby zawsze był gotów zapłakać. Zapłakał i na piersi przybranego ojca, z wolą jego się pogodził, bo kochał i szanował go nad wszelkie inne swe miłości. Wiktorowi  zaś Grzegorz strasznego ciężaru winy gotów był oszczędzić, choćby na własne serce go biorąc.

Poddał się zakazom Jakowa.

I tylko jedno z najbardziej umiłowanych podopiecznych nie przyszło pogodzić się z przybranym ojcem. Jeden nie przyjął pocieszenia, posłuszeństwa nie obiecał, nie zaprzestał zażartej walki. Płanetnik Jurij Płanetski jak pomiot samej Burzy, jak niespokojny żmij skrzydlaty, jak żarłoczna osa szalał – bez ustanku, bez wypoczynku próbował przezwyciężyć czary starca Borowego. Chciał złamać zakaz milczenia – niebu, chmurom, mgle wykrzykiwał, ale słowa się w kurwiki zmieniały i jak czarne pluskwy spadały lepkim brudem na leśną darń. Żar-ptaków Jurij  więc poszukał, co myśli potrafiły wyczuć i porywy serca przewidzieć. Wpierw je chłopiec błagał, nektarem kaczeńców je karmił – a wnet pióra z nich darł w okrutnym gniewie, prosił, groził. Nakazywał do Wiktora zanieść wieści, że przed północą dnia następnego Jakowa może śmierć zabrać na zawsze. Nie zdołał jednak chłopiec znaleźć posłańca – ani żar-ptaka, ani pustułki, ani motyla, co by na skrzydłach słowa przeniósł. Oj, rozpacz i bezsiła! Dzień cały, noc całą, dzień kolejny niestrudzenie Jurij atakował przeklętą Jakowa barierę. Giętkie swoje ciało pod prętami żelaznymi gimnastykował. Choć widzieć muru nie mógł, kopniakiem jego ściany wyczuwał i mapę sobie w myślach kreślił, nijak nie bacząc, że kolana i stopy zdarł do krwi, a czoło pod złotą grzywką udrapane od czarów bolało jak po pieszczotach żbika. Szukał płanetnik szpary, przesmyku, szczeliny – na nic, choć piruety, skoki i obroty wyczyniał pośrodku puszczy jak tancerz obłąkany trucizną Wieczoru.

Nic nie wskórał.

Złotą grzywkę krew skleiła, jasne oczy czarna desperacja sińcami okoliła. Aż koty leśne przyszły o świtaniu rany płanetnika lizać – taką litość nad nim miały i podziw dla jego uporu. A on walczył z czarami nieprzeniknionego muru, aż kolana się pod nim ugięły, aż stopy się wykręciły w zmęczeniu, aż tygrysia skóra na ramionach poszarzała w rozpaczy. Po kolejnej nocy taki nastał poranek, że niestrudzony płanetnik Jurij Płanetski musiał głowę pochylić pod ciężarem swojej bezsilności.

A wtedy przyszła Lilia Dziwożona i ustawiła go do pionu.

Straszna połowica Jakowa Borowego żelazną ręką objęła rządy w jego lasach. Antałek księżycówki rozbiła na kościstym czerepie Śmierci, gnat z krzyża jej wyrwała i przygrzmociła w zadek, a tak się darły na siebie, dwie piekielnice, że Jakow, choć był ledwo żywy, truchtem uciekł na bagna, między topielcami się schować. Nigdy się po Lilii takiej walki nie spodziewał – ongiś ukochana żona, teraz dawno już na niego oziębła i zobojętniała. Nie on jeden jednak w skrytości ducha tęsknił i marzył, by sznur zerwanej więzi naprawić. Dziwożona tanecznica długo w swojej samotni za mężem porzuconym wzdychała, a gdy się zwiedziała, że inna ma go zabrać – mniejsza, że sama Śmierć to była – jak żar-ptaszyca rzuciła się Lilia bronić swojego Borowego. Mówią, że Wybawicielka cicho przychodzi i odejściu zawsze cisza towarzyszy – ale tego wieczora wrzaski takie puszczą trzęsły, że aż zawrzały trzęsawiska i dębom pękały korzenie. W końcu się jednak jakoś baby dogadać zdołały. Śmierć Wybawicielka, choć chuda i dożarta, wcale Jakowa zabierać nie chciała poza ludzi i bogów dziedzinę. Kto by jej miodu kielichy stawiał w noce czarniejsze od serca Wieczoru? Póki stary Borowy dychał jeszcze i kurwikami pluł przez ramię, tak długo można było szukać ratunku, a temu Śmierć nie chciała przeszkadzać, zabierając  przyjaciela przedwcześnie w kraj bez tęczy. Zgodziła się na tydzień zwłoki – niechże Lilia swoje własne czary obudzi, niech próbuje odwrócić los niełaskawy, oby jej się powiodło. Podały sobie ręce w zgodzie, obie chude, straszne i zawzięte. Odeszła Śmierć po inne dusze, jej koń wyleniały do kości po łąkach i wodach ją poniósł. A Lilia futrem baranim ramiona okryła, fuknięciem trajkoczące rusałki rozpędziła, gderające poświsty posłała wodę żywą palcami zbierać – i ruszyła w las. Jakowa pytania tylko krzywym spojrzeniem skwitowała, pod żebro łokieć mu wbiła, kurwikiem niełaskawie rzuciła. Oj, słyszała Lilia Dziwożona o Wiktorze, ludzkim przybłędzie, co nawet księżyc urzekł pląsami. Oj, wiedziała Lilia Dziwożona, jak to jej Jakow swoich wychowanków kochać potrafi bezprzykładnie. Raczej więc umrzeć zechce, niż Wiktora szczęście na szwank narazi. Nawet Borowego małżonka nie pytała, nie prosiła, żeby o życie swoje zawalczył, bo rozumiała dobrze, że się w swojej woli zaciął jak stary kozioł uparty. Za lojalność go zawsze Lilia ceniła , za upór kochała, a jego honor niezłomny tak szanowała, że nie myślała teraz go zmuszać do zrywania czaru.

Sama ten czar zamierzała w strzępy rozerwać.

Uważnie zbadała dziwożona serce puszczy, klątwą spętane – gardeł i myśli dzieci dotknęła, posmutniałej Miłej, zapłakanego Grzegorza. Las obeszła, o cztery rogi bariery się otarła, ale nawet najmniejszej szpary nie znalazła, aby warkocz żelazny czaru rozpleść się udało. Własną mocą oplotła moc Borowego – nic to nie dało, bowiem ich dusze, wciąż wobec Matki Ziemi zaślubione, krzywdzić się wzajemnie nie zechciały. Truchlała w lęku Lilia – już i do jej serca i pamięci wkradało się straszne zaklęcie, już i jej  samej coraz trudniej było skupić myśli na Jakowie. Wiedziała, że sama do Wiktora dotrzeć nie zdoła, aby go błagać, by gasnące życie opiekuna ratował. Cóż pozostawało czynić? Ciemne plecy Wieczoru w złości biła swoim futrem baranim, znaków wypatrywała – ale nie od dzieci nocy przyszła dobra rada dla Lilii.

Juri Katsukow nie życzył Jakowowi śmierci.

Mamuny go futrem opatuliły, rany mu mlekiem zasklepiły, głęboko jednak sięgała trucizna i chłopiec już tylko na skon czekał w gościnnym gnieździe leśnych stworów. Gdy zaś Śmierć Wybawicielka od żniwa swojego na tydzień odstąpiła – obok Jakowa także i Juri skorzystał na dyspensie. Wieści teraz nasłuchiwał, o Wiktora los się zamartwiał. Kochał go ogromnie i własnym życiem płacił za przywrócenie królewiczowi prawa do błogosławieństwa niebian. Ale też znał Wiktora jak niewielu innych przyjaciół go poznało. To właśnie Juri rozumiał jego serce kapryśne i zmienne, lecz bezgranicznie oddane najbliższym. Gdyby się później kiedykolwiek wydała prawda o tym, ile odejście Wiktora kosztowało Jakowa – pięknemu królewiczowi serce by pękło niechybnie. Za wszelką cenę wolałby walczyć o uratowanie swojego mistrza, a choćby i koronę w tej mgle kłamstw zdobył, przekląłby ją jak chorobę. On sam powinien wybrać los, za którym podąży: w stronę ludzi, czy w stronę leśnych uroczysk? Nie miał wątpliwości syn łaziebnego Katsukowa: prawda lepiej się przysłuży Wiktorowi niż czary, dla jego dobra rzucone, lecz kłamliwe. Ośmielił się, choć mu serce w lęku dygotało, straszną Lilię o rozmowę poprosić. Błagał ją, aby rozwiązanie znalazła, bo Wiktor zasłużył na prawo wyboru. Sam królewicz musiał znaleźć w sobie odpowiedź, którą rodzinę wybierze dla siebie: rodzoną wśród ludzi czy przybraną w lesie. A ojcowska miłość Borowego Jakowa – choć sam starzec ją na zapomnienie skazał – najbardziej by uszczęśliwiła srebrnowłosego chłopca i więcej by mu siły dała niż zimne klejnoty królewskiej korony. Łzami perlistymi Juri słowa swoje okrasił, Lilię za rękę pochwycił. Niechże wichry ujarzmi, jeśli trzeba, byle przekazały wieści. Niechże czarne wilki Czarnych Jeźdźców znarowi, by do stolicy pognały i opowieść przekazały. Niech uczyni, co w jej mocy, aby Wiktor poznał prawdę.

A do nowiu pozostał już ledwo jeden dzień.

W odległej stolicy Królestwa królewicz Wiktor zupełnie już nie myślał o Jakowie i odległych uroczyskach. Szykował się do spotkania ze Strzybogiem i grzał twarz w białym blasku konarów Rdzawego Dębu, nie wiedząc zupełnie, jak wielkiej trzeba było miłości, aby je zapalić. Tymczasem w głębi puszczy Lilia Dziwożona ucałowała czoło Juriego – przysięgła jego słowa za znak i misję sobie przybrać. Nie traciła czasu – pod mur czarów Jakowa ruszyła i właśnie tam znalazła Jurija Płanetnika.

Jego uparte wysiłki zyskały jej szacunek, jego giętka gimnastyka znalazła uznanie tanecznicy. Z kolan go podniosła, ramieniem go wsparła, rady mu udzieliła. Z nowym wigorem oboje się rzucili mur przezwyciężyć. Próbował Jurij niestrudzenie i dołem, i górą, i bokiem się przedrzeć przez potężną barierę. Wypowiedzieć swojej furii na głos nie mógł, bo język mu do podniebienia przyrastał, gdy tylko spróbował wyrzec imię Jakowa Borowego. Martwiła się dziwożona tym straszliwym zakazem – nawet gdyby płanetnik zdołał do brata swego przybranego dotrzeć, nie mógłby mu wieści przekazać. Jedno tylko mogło pomóc w takiej matni –  moc Kryształu Duszy, która wiele miała twarzy. Gdyby Jurij potrafił taki klejnot ze swego serca wyczarować, gdyby Wiktorowi zaufał całym sobą i duszę swoją połączył z jego duszą – bez słowa, bez budzenia klątwy mógłby królewicz pojąć myśli i intencje chłopca, poznałby prawdę o jego posłannictwie.

A juści.

Niewiele czasu potrzebowała Lilia Dziwożona, by Jurija Płanetskiego poznać i ocenić. Miłości w swoim dzikim sercu miał ogrom niebywały, ale i gniewu straszne nawałnice. Choć nigdy by tego nie przyznał, kochał przybranego brata tak samo, jak i resztę rodziny. Jednak furia nim miotała, gniew zrozumiały go gnębił, Wiktora bowiem obwiniał o nieszczęście Jakowa. Złości powściągać przystoi mądrym i dojrzałym – ale furiat-płanetnik chłopcem był ledwie i serce nim rządziło, a nie rozwaga. Gdy się do brata zbliży – pięści w ruch pójdą, kurwików się sypnie lawina, aż w nich stopy ugrzęzną jak w czarnej smole. Aby Jurij Kryształ Duszy z serca swego wyjął i  z innym sercem podzielił  – potrzeba byłoby spokoju i pogodzenia, a na to sobie u brata Wiktor nie zasłużył.

Oj, bieda.

Uczył się płanetnik Jurij szybko i bystrze, a próby podejmował niestrudzenie – w jedną noc bliski był prześliźnięcia się przez sploty czaru. Cóż jednak potem? Nie miała Lilia więcej rad dla chłopca, a serce jej się wzdragało puścić go na zatracenie i niechybne rozczarowanie. Świt się zbliżał nieubłaganie, ostatni dzień przed nowiem. Czas było działać, zanim Jakowa oczy zgasną. Wstała Lilia Dziwożona z łoża mchów wielozielonych, gdzie dumała nad ratunkiem dla męża i wsparciem Jurija w jego walce. Odpowiedzi nie mając, poszła z posępną miną przynajmniej pobłogosławić wysiłki płanetnika przeciw potężnej mocy skierowane.

A ten frant się nocą wymknął i przez barierę się przedarł.

Niesłychane to były cuda, niebywałe to były wysiłki, których ciało żadną miarą wytrzymać nie powinno – ale Jurij Płanetski zniósł wszystko i między sznurami zaklęcia w poczwórnych wyskokach przemknął. Ostrzegała go wcześniej Lilia, że tam, gdzie droga najkrótsza się zaczyna od Jakowa siedziby do Wiktora, tam też bariera będzie najmocniejsza. Umyślił więc sobie chłopiec plan, którego nauczycielce swojej nie zdradził, bo zbyt szalone to były mrzonki, aby ich wysłuchać zechciała mądra Lilia. Otóż była taka droga, na której czary Jakowa mocno się nie mogły zakorzenić, bo niewiele jego dzieci tam bywało, aby plotkować o sprawach puszczy. Dziwna to była droga – samiutka granica Królestwa Złotej Wrony, gdzie się kończyły prawa króla i władza Borowego.

Siedlisko prawdziwego zła.

 Jak topór wbity w pień dębu dla przypomnienia, że spać nie wypada, gdy grasują wilki – tak się wrzynał w ziemie Złotej Wrony pas terenu, którym władały Ordy Złotego Słońca. Ludy ich były dzikie i nieujarzmione, bez korzeni żyły i miast nie budowały, zawsze w drodze, wiatrem gnani wędrowcy, potężni wojownicy na wilczych bestiach. Wiotcy szamani Złotego Słońca sami dbali o przymierze między Wielkim Niebem a Ordami, z królem-sąsiadem wiele nie gadali, mieszkańcom puszczy rzadko skinienie głowy ledwo posłali. Ordy Złotego Słońca wiodły życie niepojęte dla ludzi Złotej Wrony, przywiązanych do ziemi, domów i korzeni. Ich czary niepodobne do innych, ich lance niechybne, a ich honor tak niezłomny, że nawet paprocie z uroczysk kłaniały się straży Czarnych Jeźdźców. Nie było przebaczenia dla zdrady i niegodziwości w krainach, gdzie Ordy ujeżdżały swoje rumaki czterech las. Tylko na samiutkim pograniczu mogły zakorzenić się złe duchy i podłe wiedźmy – na wąskim skrawku świata, gdzie nie zaglądał Król Złotej Wrony, karząca pięść Jakowa Borowego nie sięgała ani pazury szamanów Słońca. Tylko Czarni Jeźdźcy na wilczych rumakach posyłali tam patrole, aby żadne zło nie wypełzło na ludzi z zakazanego ustronia. Tam się zadomowiły zmory obrzydliwe, którym nie w smak były słuszne prawa leśnego ludu. Tam uciekały ludzkie wyrzutki, których za zbrodnie wobec pobratymców tylko sznur albo topór by czekał. Tam się złe wiedźmy rozpanoszyły, co tylko truć zdrowe zioła umiały albo za nic nie chciały światu żadnego dobra przysporzyć swoją sztuką.

Tę ścieżkę zakazaną wybrał Jurij Płanetski, aby dotrzeć do Wiktora.

Czasu miał niewiele, więc nie mógł omijać zagrożeń – włosy złote w warkocz związał i dzielnie ruszył przez las, a ten nie przypominał już puszczy Borowego, był obco posiniały i zgrzybiały. Wiedział uparty płanetnik, czyje to gniazdo najbliżej zacnej puszczy się jątrzy, ale nie mógł już tej najgorszej zakały ominąć. Straszna tam żyła potwora – najgorsza, bo buzię słodką i wdzięczną miała jak marzeń spełnienie, a serce czarne i zgniłe jak owoc czarciego kłosa. Daleko jej lepkie macki sięgały, bo mężczyzn umiała wabić do siebie syrenią pieśnią, a litości dla nich żadnej nie miała. Sami jej serca ofiarowywali, sami przed nią dusze otwierali, a ona ucztowała na żywej iskrze życia i białymi zębami darła ją na strzępy, aż z mężczyzny tylko cień zostawał żałosny, na cierpienie i marny żywot w mroku skazany. Mleczny brat Jurija – czarnooki Grzegorz-Utopiec – sercem złamanym i wieczystą rozpaczą zapłacił niegdyś za swoje zapatrzenie w śliczną twarzyczkę wiedźmy. Ledwo go Jakow Borowy zdołał powstrzymać przed oddaniem się strasznej babie na zatracenie, a z posępnej melancholiji wyleczyć wychowanka nigdy w pełni nie zdołał. Chłopak na własnej skórze się przekonał, jaką to podłą istotę pokochał, jak to ona bez litości męczyć ludzi potrafi. Blizny po jej zębach nosił utopiec, ale nie przestał wzdychać do zakłamanego szczęścia i trującego piękna, którym go niegdyś omamiła. Anja miała na imię, Aniołem ją nazywali ci, co pokochali, a kiedy razem z duszą i mowę, i myśli im wydzierała, o nic na tym świecie nie dbali prócz jej pięknej twarzy.

Przez progi jej siedziby płanetnik Jurij ruszył w swoją drogę.

Nie sądził, że choćby spojrzy na niego ta łakoma pajęczyca – młody był, jasny, chudy jak górski żbik, zaś Anya swoich mężczyzn lubiła ciemnych, dorodnych, dojrzałych. Za rzadko jednak chłopiec na swoje odbicie spoglądał w księżycowym stawie, zbyt obojętnie przyjmował tęskne spojrzenia rusałek i wąpierzy podstępne umizgi: w niewinności swojej prawdziwych intencji ich nie pojmował. A niejedno serce wzdychało do humorzastego płanetnika, marząc, żeby czułym pocałunkiem obudzić w nim pierwsze męskie żądze. Twarz, choć chłopięcą, miał Jurij piękną, usta zacięte i słodkie jak wiśnia unurzana w miodzie, oczy zielone i kocie, grzywkę złocistą i brwi kapryśnie zmarszczone jak u wiły-uwodzicielki. A jego ciało, choć dziecinne, obiecywało niepojętą rozkosz w każdym nieludzko płynnym zgięciu bioder. Po trudach walki z czarami Jakowa Borowego uroda chłopca we krwi się skąpała: czoło miał rozdarte, włosy zmierzwione, oczy smutne i płonące jak bies-wygnaniec. Przez te dni i noce ostatnie zmienił się jednak ogromnie: kroki miał doroślejsze, ramiona mocniejsze, a pod rzęsami dojrzałość jaśniała, po wielokroć bardziej kusząca niż naiwna zieleń dzieciństwa dawniejszych dni.

Nie przeoczyła takiego kąska Anja-wiedźmucha. 

Choć się pod gałęziami przemykał, choć chmury-siostrzyce jego jasny warkocz zasłaniały, choć go paprocie listowiem okrywały – wypatrzyła Anja Jurija. Aż jej złe oczy zajaśniały, aż czerwone wargi zwilgotniały – taki gość! Jakby piorun przeszył zgniłe ciało przeklętego zagajnika – wszystko, co tam żyło, przebudziło się z martwej ciszy i zaropiałe szczeliny ślepi wlepiło w Jurija. A wiedźma tylko kwiatem bielunia dotknęła swego ślicznego policzka i ruszyła na łowy. Przez cisy, przez ciernie pobiegła, obojętna na przeszkody, byle wbić palce w to piękne, chłopięce ciało i złamać je tuż zanim rozkwitnie. Czarcią studnię przeskoczyła, zgniłą wierzbę przewróciła, byle dogonić i posiąść tę jasną od dumy i siły duszę, wessać się w nią żarłocznie i pić jej światło, pełne młodej złości i miłości – pić tak długo, aż w bólu zgaśnie nawet cień pięknego chłopca. To było Anji królestwo, jej własny labirynt zarośli – wnet doścignęła płanetnika. Wzgardliwym splunięciem jadowitego oddechu odegnała chmury i wątłe wstążki wiatru, co chciały braciszka osłonić. Jurij nawet nie usłyszał lekkich kroków czarownicy – przemknęła za sparszywiałym jesionem, co się zgniłą żywicą ślinił na te niecne widoki, pod liściem łopianu stopę przesunęła, złapała chłopca za giętką szyję.

\- Mój.

Aj, bieda. Ciepłe, lepkie palce po skórze Jurija sunęły, żelazne ząbki po ramieniu go kąsały, pajęczy sznur wiedźmiego czaru spętał chłopcu ręce i nogi. Najgorszym przekleństwem płanetnik zawrzasnął, łokciami tłukł, stopami kopał, a brodę do piersi przycisnął i oczy zacisnął, byle w twarz czarownicy nie spojrzeć, bo to zupełna zguba. Rwał się z więzów i od rąk łapczywych uciekał na ślepo, aż mu łza kryształowa spod rzęs na zgniły mech spadła. Straszna, straszna bieda! Krew się puściła boleśnie tam, gdzie więzy niewidoczne się wrzynały, a dotyk obmierzły palców czarownicy palił jak parszywy sok z mleczaja. Wokoło noc najczarniejsza, a zakazana ścieżka nieprzyjazna: całe zarośla czarne i obumarłe zwijały się w ciemności, żeby dla wiedźmy ofiarę jeszcze przytrzymać. Znikąd nie było nadziei! Krzyczał Jurij w niebo Wieczoru – ale zgrzybiałe gałęzie od nieba go odcięły, powietrze w gardle zatruwały. Daremnie się płanetnik chciał na wolność wyrwać: już mu rękaw koszuliny od Lilii otrzymanej Anja oddarła, już językiem żarłocznym smakowała krwawe zadrapania na chłopięcej skroni, już kolano wraziła w żebra i do pnia obleśnego jesionu ofiarę swoją przyszpiliła jak przerażonego motyla. Usta mu pięścią zatkała, kwaśne przekleństwa ze śmiechem mu z brody zlizała, koszulę rozdarła i po ciele czarnymi paznokciami ścieżkę kreśliła do serca. A serce dziko się tłukło w piersi Jurija płanetnika i za nic nie chciał się on poddać rękom czarownicy. Jej ukąszenia na gardle kłamały zmysłom, że jak miód i rozkosz smakują. Jej piersi i uśmiechy jak tysiąc najsłodszych obietnic kusiły, a nieproszone pocałunki na krzyczących ustach syrop złego czaru rozlewały i uśmierzały protesty. Jednak chłopiec wciąż próbował wyrwać się wiedźmie. Obietnic nie chciał, bo swoje złożył ważniejsze, na życie i śmierć Borowego Jakowa. Pocałunków nie przyjmował, bo chociaż skórę łudziły pieszczotą, to w niechętnym sercu Jurija paliły jak ukąszenia żmijowe. Wydarł się na chwilę z uścisku żarłocznej czarownicy, na oślep w trwodze pognał w las – ale już czyhały na niego zmory parszywe, Anji służebnice, a łapy czarnym pierzem porosłe łapczywie wyciągały po pięknego chłopca. Sforą całą na niego runęły, piersiami zarośniętymi przygniotły, jęzorami gorącymi po twarzy lizały. A takim światłem jego dusza mocarna jaśniała w tym przeklętym gnieździe zła, tyle obiecywały smaku jego wygimnastykowane łydki, aż wszystkie zmory skowytały z głodu i radości, że przez wiele dni będą ucztować na ciepłym ciele ofiary. Czarne pióra smrodem bagna przesiąknięte po żebrach załaskotały, kiedy się zmory do chłopca dobrały, dziobate usta na nim zawarły, ze świeżych ran piły posokę. Krzyczał Jurij z trwogi oszalały, wyrywał się i walczył, ale w strasznym jazgocie potworzyc własnego krzyku nawet usłyszeć nie mógł, a już i Anja za nim nadążyła, krwią płanetnika umazana na twarzy, wygłodniała i nieubłagana.

\- Mój.

Dawno chmury z tego siedliska parszywizny czmychnęły, ale teraz nawet i cienie Wieczoru księżycową poświatę odwiodły, by na takie kaźnie patrzeć nie musiała. Czarna noc nastała, tylko gdy zmory jęczały głodne przy kolanach Anji, oczyska im się blade świeciły. Śmiała się czarownica, kiedy znowu ręce kładła na swojej pięknej zdobyczy, szatę do reszty z chłopca zdarła, a strzępy po zaroślach rozrzuciła jak martwe ćmy. Po dłoni pogładziła, roześmiana jak oblubienica, po żebrach węszyła za najcieplejszym skrawkiem skóry, żeby zęby wbić i posmakować. Już pajęczego czaru nowe sznury szykowała, żeby ofiarę spętać, ale tak ją radowała jego daremna walka, że co i rusz puszczała go od siebie na krok, by wnet za biodro złapać łapczywie i paznokciami plecy przeorać. Gdy jej płanetnik pięść pod oko wraził, Anja jak panienka chichotała i tylko płatkiem bielunia siniec liznęła, by ślad nie pozostał. Gdy jej przekleństwem we włosy plunął, aż się czarnymi kurwikami rozlazło, tylko strzepnęła niedbale, jakby to kwiaty jabłoni jej grzywkę upstrzyły. Wreszcie dość miała zabawy – na pień go pchnęła zmurszały, na udach mu się rozsiadła jak kruk na wilczej padlinie, warkoczem chłopca w twarz zdzieliła, aż do samej duszy zapiekło, takim strupem czarów paskudnych był obrośnięty. Wnet się wiedźmia dłoń wbiła w skórę nad sercem, jakby je chciała żywe wydrzeć dla zabawy. Język niżej żeber międlił ciało płanetnika, aż bólem siekało jak ogniem, bo coraz marniej kłamliwa złuda błogości niweczyła męczeństwo. Daremnie chłopiec macał choć za kamieniem, by nim w potworzycę rzucić, daremnie gryźć i drapać próbował: tylko ją coraz więcej radowały jego żywotności oznaki, aż dwakroć zjadliwiej się wgryzała w rozkrwawione biodro. Oczy Jurij odwracał od jej wdzięków, pięścią ją znowu zdzielił, zmory roztrącił, ale widział już, że ujść im nie zdoła.

Koniec!

 Czarna rozpacz gardło mu ścisnęła – ostatnią był przecież nadzieją dla Borowego Jakowa, ostatnim posłańcem do odległych ludzkich miast. Ani się Wiktor nie dowie, że życie opiekuna w rękach dzierży, ani dla Jakowa nadzieja nie powstanie ze świtem. Zawiódł Jurij Płanetnik wszystkich bliskich sobie – zadania nie spełnił, drogi przebyć nie zdołał, przez świat się przedrzeć nie umiał, choć wcześniej, zadufany, wielkie o sobie miał mniemanie. Ochłap w pazurach zmory – takiż to z niego Losu pogromca, strzęp żałościwy. Już ci on Lilii dumy nie przysporzy, już Jakowa na nogi nie postawi, na śmierć go skazał słabizną swoją nieszczęsną. Słusznie go śmiechem wiedźma opluła. Opuścił głowę jasną płanetnik i gardło na cios wystawił.  Już tylko się do niebios modlił, co chmurnikom i płanetnikom były jedyną macierzą, żeby gromem wyrwanym Burzy jego żywot skróciły, zanim duszę na zatracenie będzie musiał oddać. Niechże płomień litościwy spopieli zbłąkanego chłopca, zanim poczuje na krzyżu lepki oddech czarownicy. Ostatnim przekleństwem splunął płanetnik Jurij Płanetski, oczy zamknął, miłosiernej śmierci i ognia od niebios żebrał, choć nigdy dotąd błaganiem myśli nie skaził.

Ale wybłagał sobie płomienie.

Nie z nieba spadły, ale z głębi lasu wystrzeliły, zajadłe i straszne, jakby sam Perun biczem Burzy chciał zmory rozpędzić. Ogień pośród nocy zapłonął jak kupalne stosy, czarne pióra popalił, białą suknię Anji nadżarł, sforę potworzyc wystraszył – jak mur obronny, tak płomienie stanęły między znękanym Jurijem a jego prześladowczynią.  Aj, cuda! Oczy zielone szeroko płanetnik roztworzył, a wierzyć im nie chciał – cóż to za ratunek niezwykły? Za płonącą zaporą czarownica strasznym głosem wyła, czarem w ścianę ognia cisnęła, zgniły mech spod stóp darła i w złości rzucała w płomienie. Ani myślała wyrzec się słodkiej swojej ofiary, kiedy już zdążyła posmakować jego skóry. Palce zakrzywiła, przekleństwa w warkocz czarnego dymu plotła, gotowa nawet z ogniem się zmierzyć – i zaczął ogień maleć, przygasać pod złych czarów naporem. Ale dla Jurija tej nocy nie było końca cudom. Czarna lanca gałęzie przecięła, rozdarła poczerniałe strupy zrośniętych zarośli, aż się ścieżka przez las otwarła. A dłoń, co tę lancę dzierżyła, obleczona w czarną rękawicę, miała jedwabiem zagórskim haftowany znak Złotego Słońca. Patrzył Jurij oniemiały, zupełnie już oczom nie wierzył, ale prawda to była, a nie przedśmiertne zwidy: z ciemności czarne wilczysko wyskoczyło, przystrojone w płaty zbroi strażniczej i kolorowo farbione frędzle futer. A na grzbiecie wilczego rumaka – jeździec z mocarną lancą: mężczyzna młody, twarz bliznami jeszcze nietknięta, ale na czarnym skórzanym kaftanie strażniczego munduru znaki poważanej rangi wachmistrza.

Czarny Jeździec przybył z odsieczą.

Strażnicy granic bronią zwykli walczyć, rzadko się w czary wdawali – niezwykłe jakieś moce musiał wezwać ten wojownik, skoro ognie zdołał zapalić dla obrony nieznanego sobie chłopca. Gasły już te płomienie, już było widać wściekłe oczy czarownicy, ale jeździec ani nie spojrzał na złudnie piękną istotę. A spokój miał w twarzy tak pewny i niewzruszony, że się roztrzęsione serce płanetnika na nowo napełniło nadzieją. Pierwszy raz tego mężczyznę widział – nie mógł zgadnąć, czy to był człowiek, czy szamański półludzki bękart, jak to w Ordach Złotego Słońca bywało. Nic to jednak nie znaczyło dla Jurija Płanetskiego. W ciemne oczy wybawcy swego się zapatrzył, młode jak jego własne, ale rozważne i cierpliwe jak niewzruszony mur. Miał ten Czarny Jeździec policzki opalone, włosy wysoko podgolone, a wzrost chyba średni, zaś jego wilk straszliwy na każde jeźdźca skinienie pokornie głowę skręcał tam, gdzie mu pan nakazał. Lanca raz jeszcze po zaroślach ciachnęła, korę z jesionu zdarła, zaś oburzona wiedźma aż musiała odskoczyć od lśniącego ostrza – wszystkie zmory jeszcze głębiej po krzakach się ukryły i skomlały z rozpaczą.

Wyła Anja, krzyczała, aż się liście zwijały na brzozach.

\- Mój!

Czarny Jeździec ani ku niej nie mrugnął, spojrzenie w Juriju utkwił.

\- Wsiadaj.

Płanetnik aż się zatchnął, niepewny, co czynić powinien.

\- Ale ty…

\- Wsiadasz czy nie?

Zmory rozpaczały, bagno stękało w żalu, a wiedźma Anja do krwi sobie policzki rozdrapała w furii, takie ją rozczarowanie gnębiło. Ale cóż mogła począć? Bardziej nawet kąśliwa od płomieni była czarnej lancy lśniąca głownia, a pięść wojaka, co tę lancę dzierżył, nawet leśną czarownicę musiała zniechęcić.  Jurij Płanetski ani się nie zastanawiał, na nogi się poderwał, na grzbiet wilka skoczył, Czarnego Jeźdźca za pas chwycił. Wojownik już rumaka podrywał do galopu, a jeszcze do płanetnika się odwrócił, kurtkę własną z ramion zerwał i towarzysza nią okrył, by mu gałęzie świerkowe igliwiem ran nie zdołały zaprószyć.

Odjechali.

 

Ciąg dalszy nastąpi w rozdziale (oby) ostatnim

A w nim…

Iza ~~Bella~~ Piękna, wielka miłość, straszna klątwa i jak zaświecił trzeci konar świętego dębu

Jak Wiktor ścigał się z czasem, by powrócić do boku Jakowa

Jak Jurij i ~~Otabek~~ anonimowy Czarny Jeździec skonsumowali swój pakt o przyjaźni i czy podglądanie zza krzaków ma kolosalną przyszłość

Kto i dlaczego rzucił się z siekierą na święte drzewo i dlaczego to musiał być pomysł Jurija

Jak sprawić, by wszyscy żyli długo i szczęśliwie, a Perun nie cisnął w nich gromem za ich osobliwe pomysły

 


	3. Część trzecia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Miłość zwycięża wszystko... Raz za razem, raz za razem, raz za razem...

***/  CZĘŚĆ TRZECIA\\***

Starzy wróże ze stolicy powiadać lubią, że obcych z sąsiedniej dziedziny najlepiej kamieniem w łeb przegnać i psami poszczuć na odchodne. Młodzi ludzie ze stołecznych targowisk – gadać nie lubią, od razu kamienie ciskać gnają. Ludziom w miastach zamkniętym łacno popaść w strach i gorycz nieufności. Las tajemnicą pachnący odpychają murem, sioła innością kuszące zostawiają za plecami. Ludzie tacy każdego, kto obcy i odmiennością straszący, wolą pożogą odegnać niż do stołu zaprosić.

Niech żałują.

Jurij Płanetski, jak wszystkie płanetniki, nie dla domów z zimnego kamienia żył na tym świecie i nie znał żądzy zapychania spichrzy bezużytecznym pieniądzem. Nauki dobrze zapamiętał Dziada swego wiekowego, Mikołaja Chmurnika. Gdy twoje gniazdo chcą spalić, honor domu kalają, w twarz ci plują – rwij pazurami aż serce wyrwiesz wraże, uczył wnuka Mikołaj. Kiedy ręka pomocna się ku tobie wyciąga – uszanuj, choćby miała wiedźmie szpony, choćby z niej kapał obcy jad. Tak to dziadowie chmurnicy młodych płanetników pouczali, że walczyć trzeba do upadłego, ale wrogim imieniem nie lżyć kogoś, kto żadną zaczepką nie zgrzeszył. Niebo, które to plemię zadzierzyste na świat sprowadzało, wszystkie serca ze swoich wyżyn oglądało. Poznać umiało, że wszystkie one jednakie: tylko dobra i zła wola odróżnia dzieci boże, a najgorszą przewiną właśnie złej woli krzewienie. Nienawiść w sercach hodować i na obcych wypuszczać – najgorsza to przywara, za którą i niebianie odwrócą się od nikczemnych, gdy przyjdzie ich pora. Nie wybiera Burza, kogo piorunem popieści: po równo możnych i biedotę, ludzi i leśną dziatwę. Boją się ludzie w ciasnych stolicach nagłego gromu z niebios – boją się też obcych twarzy i obcej mowy, gotowi mury budować dla swojego mazgajstwa. A rusałki z górskich strumieni każdego zbłąkanego wędrowca napoją, czy on jasny na twarzy, czy w ciemnym zawoju. Leśne chochliki wszystkim grzybiarzom sprawiedliwie sikają w koszyk – czy to ludzkim przybłędom, czy mamunom-sąsiadkom. A Jurij Płanetski każdemu, kto by mu się nawinął – brat czy psubrat, człowiek czy bestia – gotów był kopniakiem krzyże przetrącić za najlżejszym sprowokowaniem, włosy wytargać i kurwikami opluć. Dobrze go jednak Dziad Mikołaj nauczył, pomocnej ręki się nie kaleczy. Siedział chłopak w wilczym siodle, wtulony w plecy czarnym mundurem obleczone, wybawiciela w pasie uczepiony, jakby samego życia się w ten sposób trzymał.

Nie zamierzał puszczać.

Kawał drogi wilczysko przebyło – potężne skoki sadziło przez leśne chaszcze, potem przez pola ziół i kłosów pełne. Akurat tak długo biegli pędem, by płanetnik oddech zdołał odzyskać po strasznych torturach wiedźmy. Policzek, o plecy mocarne jeźdźca oparty, przetarł Jurij dygocącymi palcami, by krwi na prawym mundurze strażniczym nie zostawiać. Choć zdawać by się mogło, że godzin krocie minęło – wciąż jednak najgłębsza noc panowała, a rozgwieżdżone niebo aksamitnym mroku całunem objęło koszmarnych zdarzeń wspomnienie. Jechał Jurij ze swoim zbawcą i pojąć nie mógł, czy to sen jaki przedziwny, czy może sama Śmierć w tej męskiej, lancą zbrojnej postaci przybyła odprowadzić go po zgonie na skraj tęczy? Spojrzał chłopiec wkoło, gwiazd pozdrowił mrowiska, kierunek świata rozpoznał po znajomych zakątkach nieba. Czy do tęczy zmierzali, tego nie śmiał zgadywać, ale w dobrą stronę go niosły silne łapy wilczego rumaka: po niebie sądząc, ku miastu stołecznemu Złotej Wrony pędzili. Cuda tej nocy końca widać nie miały dla Jurija Płanetskiego.

A był to ledwie początek nocy pełnej cudów.

Puszczę opuścili, przez graniczne łany przemknęli, w gęste lasy wbiegli i dalej poza nie. Aż wiele staj dalej wojownik czernią odziany dłoń uniósł wysoko, jakby ostrzegawczo. Mocniej uchwycił Jurij łęk siodła, niespokojny, ale nie musiał niczego się obawiać pod Czarnego Jeźdźca ochroną. Za to rumak o kłach drapieżnych od razu wyczuł pana swego intencje, w biegu zwolnił, przeszedł niespiesznie jeszcze drogi skrawek, aż zatrzymał się zupełnie nad taflą wody mrokiem okrytą. Zeskoczył jeździec z wierzchowca, towarzysza mocarnym ramieniem podparł, w pasie objął, pomógł zejść mu na ziemię, niemal go na własnej piersi niosąc troskliwie do źródła wody. Płanetnik nie zaprotestował nawet, sił na to nie miał, choć dumę jego przemożną bolało niezmiernie takie pohańbienie. Po nocnym koszmarze zbyt wielka jednak była ulga, jakiej doznał gdy pomoc przyszła od nieznajomego wybawcy. Policzek o ramię jego oparł i prowadzić się pozwolił.  
Niczemu nie zaprotestował.  
Pozwolił krzywdę swoją zbadać, a opierać się ani myślał, gdy dłoń pewna jak święte skały ośmieliła się włosy mu z czoła odgarnąć. Ciemne oczy badawczo w twarz płanetnikowi zajrzały. Ów zaś obmyć rany swoje pozwolił i resztki odzienia z nich zerwać, choć rany rozkrwawienie zabolało niespodzianie, aż wątłe palce Jurij wbił mimowolnie w rękaw wybawcy swego. Gwiazdy patrzały z góry i przyświecały życzliwie, gdy maścią igliwiem pachnącą smarował Czarny Jeździec krwawe pręgi na szczupłym ciele płanetnika. Koszulę własną z juków dobył, chłopca w nią przyodział, jad z rany najgorszej własnymi ustami odessał. Skrawkami płótna opatrzył zadrapania, policzek o czoło Jurija oparł, aby gorączki wyczuć zaczątki i lekami jej groźbę uśmierzyć. Daleki jednak był od gorączki płanetnik, choć policzki mu rumieniec okrył jak płatki piwonii rubinowe – przejęcie nim szarpało i myśl o podjęciu misji swojej, a nie gorączkowe spazmy.

Gdy i wilk się zbliżyć ośmielił i w kolano płanetnika liznął, ten omal w szale jeźdźca nie zdeptał, tak szybko się do ucieczki zerwał.

Nie zdołał zbiec daleko – wnet go w pasie wojownik Złotych Ord uchwycił i od ucieczki powstrzymał, słodkim słowem uspokajając. Wilka odprawił, Jurija na mchu usadził, w rozmowę wreszcie wciągnął. Otabka Altina mianem się przedstawił, obecność swoją w puszczy sąsiedzkiej wyjaśnił – jako Czarnych Jeźdźców wachmistrz samotne patrole odbywać mógł poza wpływów Ordy granicą. Wilczysko jego wiernie go poniosło w największego zła siedliszcze, gdzie zagrożeń wypatrywał dla ludu swego, śpiącego spokojnie pod opieką Jeźdźców. Czarów wiedźmy miał szukać, szamana mógł przyzwać w trwodze, a w pomniejszym strapieniu własnej mocy, choć nikłej, używać zwykł śmiało. I tym razem też płomieniem i ogniem posłużyć się zdołał, by przyjść Jurijowi z pomocą. Tak oto czyny swoje objaśnił, głos miał spokojny i wyważony, oczy poważne, w twarzy płanetnika nieruchomo utkwione.

A potem – zapytał go, co zamierza.

Jak zimy nagłe natarcie ostatnie kwitnienie ziół polnych zabija, tak mróz nagły po krzyżach płanetnika przemknął, ulgę jego i rzewne ukojenie gasząc. Z całą mocą przypomniał sobie oto prawdę o tej nocy przeklętej: nie mógł spocząć tu na piersi wybawcy, nie mógł dłoni jego zatrzymać w swojej i pociechy z niej czerpać. Miał zadanie do spełnienia, brata do odnalezienia, opiekuna do odratowania. A serce jak kolczastym zaroślem miał oplecione klątwą Jakowa przemożną. Oj, nie dane mu będzie strapień swoich przed druhem  nowym wywnętrzenie. Prawdy mu nagiej wyznać nie zdoła, szczerością za miłosierdzie nie odpłaci. Niechże przeklęte będzie przekleństwo, które język mu więzi! Otworzył usta Jurij raz czy drugi, ale nim jeszcze słowo z siebie wydobył, na sercu uczuł bezlitosny pazur czarów, które myśli mu zamgliły i mowę zniewoliły. Smutnie na wybawcę swego spojrzał, pytaniom jego nie mogąc dać odpowiedzi. Głową potrząsnął, usta zasłonił, aby skarbu przyjaźni świeżo zadzierzgniętej kłamstwami nie pokalać. Skoro prawdy powiedzieć nie może – nic nie powie. Czarnego Rycerza nic to dotąd nie zgniewało – powstał jednak na nogi, raz jeszcze bacznym spojrzeniem zranienia Jurija obrzucił, na wilka skinął. Żałość duszę płanetnika ścisnęła – opuści go oto ten zacny towarzysz, za grubiaństwo biorąc milczenie ust jego, niesłusznie mniemając, że niewdzięcznego i podłego chłystka z opałów wyratował, a teraz ani dobrego słowa się  odeń nie doczeka. Otabek Altin kurtkę na udach obciągnął, wilka w zad klepnął. I wyciągnął rękę do Jurija.

\- No, to jedziemy do stolicy.  
-?!  
\- Przecież tam się właśnie wybierasz. Musisz odnaleźć księcia Wiktora. Jedźmy, wkrótce będziemy na miejscu.  
\- !

Radosne zdumienie płanetnika ogniem w spojrzeniu jego buchnęło, aż rubinowy rumieniec tym razem na policzki Jeźdźca Ordy nadpełzł. Pokaraśniałe czoło Otabek musiał schylić, wzrok spuścił zakłopotany ku ziemi.  
\- Właściwie to… Podglądałem cię od przedwczoraj.  
\- !  
\- A podsłuchiwałem od wczoraj.  
\- !  
\- Musiałem do oddziału podążyć, raport złożyć, a tyś wtedy z wiedźmą się zetknął, pech okropny. Moja to wina, żem cię opuścił, więcej tego nie uczynię nigdy. Jadę z tobą do stolicy, misję ci spełnić pomogę.  
\- !!!  
\- Czyż przyjaciel może postąpić inaczej?  
Jurij płanetnik Płanetski na przemian czerwieniał i bladł. Słońca wschodzącego zarzewie złociło się nad ciemną czupryną jego wybawcy i przyjaciela. Czyż cudom takim płanetnik ośmieli się uwierzyć? Oto zesłał mu los przyjaciela w czarnej godzinie, który  na klątwę Jakowa sposób wynalazł znakomity, z krzaków podsłuchując Jurija z Lilią rozmowy. Wyjaśnień nie potrzebował już żadnych, a misję ową przyjął na barki jak własną. Uchwycił Jurij mocną dłoń Otabka – i pojechali w dal.

_Przyjaciele_!

*/*|*\\*

Daleko, niedaleko, rzut podkową od miasta, ale na wyżynie samotnej góry niedosiężnej, siwe oczy Strzyboga-włodarza objęły postać uroczną Wiktora. Wdzięczne wdzięki bożyc ocenił, w oczy królewiczowi zajrzał, srebrne włosy podmuchem wiatru liznął.

Pobłogosławił.

Dawno się już dla Wiktora białym ogniem płomieniły dębowe gałęzie, bo to miłość zasłużona człowieka najpiękniej zdobi, a nie kapryśnych niebian niepewne łaski. Ważnym jest jednak znakiem owych łask potwierdzenie. Co miało się stać, to się stało: trzeci syn Aleksandra błogosławieństwo przyjął i w czoło ucałowany odszedł z chramu, a oczy świeciły mu jak dwie gwiazdy. Słusznie się król zgorzkniały trwożył w swojej stolicy: Wiktor gotów był na koronę. Nie bez powodu dąb jaśniał w płomieniach: wielka miłość Juriego przywróciła królewicza do świata ludzi, a pogodziła go z nim równie wielka miłość Jakowa Borowego, co zaczarowała serce Burzą karmione. Zapomniał młodzieniec prawdziwej swojej natury, gdy czary Jakowa zamąciły mu duszę. Przez tę noc jedną, kiedy stary Borowy najbliżej był śmierci, a jego moc w czar wlana najmożniejsza się stała, tej jednej nocy wreszcie Wiktor świat oglądał jak inni ludzie przyziemnie: między Ziemią a Niebem rozpięty pokornie. Jak nigdy, nawet jako chłopię niedorosłe nie potrafił, tak teraz zaślepł królewicz na cienie liczne Wieczoru i Burzy iskry, które na równi z inszym żywiołem świata osnowę tkały. Nie wszystkie jednak niepokoje uśmierzyły się w niepamięci. Tęsknica do pięknej twarzy Juriego Katsukowa została głęboko w sercu, ale tamten chłopiec po ciemnej stronie muru niewidzialnego pozostał. Skryło się jego wspomnienie w rozwianych strzępach przeszłości, jakby on i przyjaciele z uroczysk niby majaki senne nic nie znaczyli i w ciemności pomarli. Nie mógł o tym wiedzieć Jakow, gdy czary swoje zakorzenił, ale na zawsze tym królewicza z miłością jego prawdziwą rozdzielił. Nikogo nie miał tak kochać Wiktor srebrnowłosy, jak by miłował Katsukowa, gdyby odzyskać go mógł kiedykolwiek. W nikim innym nie miał odnaleźć prawdziwego miłowania, z jedynym przeznaczonym sobie człowiekiem rozdzielony – tak pokrętny Los przeklął królewicza smutkiem, którego nigdy nie pojmie. Nie mógł tego chłopiec wiedzieć tej nocy ani nigdy nie miał się dowiedzieć. Szedł prosto z ramion Strzyboga, kłamstwem szlachetnym Yakova spętany, pierwszy raz z ludzką dziedziną pojednany prawdziwie i gotów pozostać w miejscu zamiast zmiany szukać jak dotąd. Gałązkę wichrowej sosny dostał na znak boskiego pomazania i niósł ją dumnie. Zgasł niepokój, co Wiktora od ludzi wygnał, co jego kroki dawniej upiększał i tańcem obdarzył piękniejszym od rusałek. Zgasła iskra, co w Burzy kiełkuje z nasienia Wieczoru, a gdy na człowieczym sercu zakorzeniona zostaje, daje wielkość niezmierną, której inni ludzie zrozumieć nie chcą i nie umieją. Uśpiło się serce królewicza – zapomniało wielkich rozpaczy, co go raz załamały, ale i na wielkie szczęście zaślepło, do którego Wiktor przez łzy i ciernie doszedł. Choć się człowiekiem narodził jak inni – tej nocy dopiero stał się jak inni ludzie, ku Ziemi schylony. Jeśli trzeba, nawet na ciężar niewdzięczny korony był gotowy.

Jak go Jurij Płanetnik z hukiem kopnął niżej krzyża, setkę staj dalej pospadały korony z cokołów w caluśkim skarbcu króla.

Oj, zawyły wiatry jak szalone, rzuciły się w porywistych strugach bronić gościa chramu – ale prawica Czarnego Jeźdźca wyciągnięta w powitaniu zatrzymała watahę Strzyboga. Otabek Altin wichrom się pokłonił, wilczy rumak łapy ugiął i dumnym pyskiem progi chramu ucałował w poszanowaniu. Stary kapłan kostur gniewnie już unosił, ale w kąt go odstawił obok czarnej lancy, pozdrowienie wojownika Ord Złotego Słońca przyjął jak od miłego gościa należało.

A Jurij raz za razem Wiktora kopniakami smagał jak kańczugiem, bo czary Borowego w słowa mu nie pozwalały ubrać rozbieganych myśli. Oburzył się wreszcie królewicz, gałąź wichrowej sosny odłożył, by się w walce nie pokaleczyła. Napastnika pięścią odrzucił, a dogoniwszy, w uścisk żelazny pochwycił: choć się płanetnik wyrywał i szarpał, przemóc człowieka nie zdołał. Chociaż nowej mocy nauczyły Jurija długie godziny ciężkiej pracy i Lilii Dziwożony porady, choć silniejszy był młodzieniec niż dawnymi dniami, a wnet by mógł z najlepszymi na równi stanąć, tej jednak nocy jeszcze się nie mógł równać ze swoim starszym przybranym bratem. Wiktor jak wroga go pięścią zdzielił, unieruchomił, wreszcie mu w oczy głęboko zajrzał.

Rozpoznał brata, bo Jurija Płanetskiego się nie zapominało.

Choć jego imię czary Jakowa z puszczą związały, choć czarny dym zapomnienia chciał go osnuć i wyprzeć z myśli, rozpoznał Wiktor, kogo ma przed sobą. Uśmiech szczęśliwy twarz jego rozjaśnił jak za dawnych czasów, bo niesfornego młodszego brata miłował ogromnie, a gdy kochał, taki umiał być piękny w uśmiechu, jak same Białego Ognia strzeliste płomienie. Stopniało serce Jurija pod tym uśmiechem, choć na twarzy zachował gniewu rumieniec. Że brat go kocha – zawsze wiedział, bo nie ruszyłby w taką straszną drogę dla przeklętnika, który serca nie umiałby innym dawać. Że sam Jurij miłował Wiktora – to prawda była, której wyznać płanetnik nie zamierzał, bo chybaby go rumieńce na węgielek spaliły, tak by go zawstydziło podobne mazgajstwo. Dumą i radością dusza chłopca rozgorzała, że nawet w zapomnieniu czarem narzuconym, królewicz rozpoznał go przecież. Cóż jednak z tego?

Ano, nic z tego.

Choć uśmiechem Wiktor brata obdarzył, chociaż go uściskał, chociaż widok płanetnika w sercu królewicza niepokoju dźgnięcie na moment przebudził – czary ciężkie jak niedźwiedzia skóra na myślach wciąż zalegały. Wypuścił młodzieniec przybysza, łagodnym skinieniem pożegnał jak odległe wspomnienie, po gałązkę sosny się schylił, bo już mu się do ludzi spieszyło. Uchwycił dłoń jego Jurij, do gardła mu przywarł, zrozpaczony zupełnie, a żadne słowo z ust wyjść nie mogło, aby brata uświadomić, co ta noc oznacza. Oj, bieda. Szarpał się Wiktor zagniewany, od płanetnika opędzał jak od muchy, jego gesty i błagania lekceważąc. Oczy jego błękitne szarość zasnuła, jak za pocałowaniem porońca szarzeją rumiane policzki. Zatrzymać go nie mogły daremne Jurija wysiłki. Aż wreszcie rozpacz inne niż dotąd słowa z ust wypuściła: takie, których czary Borowego do końca stłamsić nie mogły.

\- JURI KATSUKOW!

Oj, jak to imię ukochane blaskiem Wiktora ożywiło, to aż wichry zagwizdały w skalnych szczelinach. Oj, jak się wspomnienie piękne ożywiło, aż na dobre królewicza zatrzymało. Pomniał pięknego chłopca czarnowłosego, co jak dar od Losu na progu lasu się zjawił, we krwi skąpany. Oj, nawet zza czarnej smoły zaklęcia serce Wiktora rwało się do ukochanego, którego na dzień jeden tylko opuścił, a teraz by mu przyszło na wieki go utracić. Oj, jak się od razu królewicz uszykował, biec do Juriego, w ramiona go porwać i utulić, gdzieś pognać do niego w odległe ostępy, których nie wiedzieć czemu wcale nie pamiętał. Oj, jakże on za Katsukowem zatęsknił.

Przez chwilę.

Jak blask zajaśniał, tak i wnet zagasł – daremnie Jurij na kolanach błagał, imię Katsukowa powtarzał. Jak święte zaklęcie zadziałało – utonęło jednak w dymie potężnych czarów. Wszystko na nic się zdało – królewicz Wiktor plecami się odwrócił do brata i całego życia swojego, co je w oka jednym mgnieniu wspomniał i zapomniał. Podjął świętą gałąź wichrowej sosny, krok postawił na drodze do ludzkiej stolicy. Łzy gorzkie jak piołun z oczu Jurija Płanetskiego ciekły, dławiły w gardle jadem najgorszym: rozpaczą. Czy taki koniec im Los przeznaczył? Czy się niebianom taka baśń podoba? Czy rację miał Jakow Borowy? Dziecko przez ludzi wygnane, we własnym domu niekochane, co do uroczysk leśnych zabłądziło, teraz trzeba było oddać tym, co go nie chcieli? Czy takie szczęście słusznym byłoby darem dla Wiktora, straszną tajemnicą obarczone? Śmierć Jakowa, utrata Katsukowa, kłamliwa niepamięć czarem narzucona, wszystko to niby wór pokutniczy ciążyło na pojednaniu królewicza z domem rodzinnym. Aż nadto dobrze Jurij pamiętał, co nieraz Wiktor powtarzał: bez żalu go ludzie pożegnali, jak odmieńca jakowegoś, a on sam zapomnieć by ich wolał niż żebrać, by na powrót go przyjęli. Drżał we łzach płanetnik: ledwo z dzieciństwa wyszedł, świata nie znał, jakże miał wybrać to, co godziwe, od tego, co niesłuszne? Na jego oczach królewicz kolejny krok postawił, oddalał się od brata i domu prawdziwego, a mchy pod wichrowym chramem szeptały w żalu, bo każdy z tych kroków oczy Borowego Jakowa przygaszał zupełnie. Aż wreszcie Jurij Płanetski pojął, że wyboru dokonać nie umie – i że nikt wybierać nie powinien, tylko Wiktor sam jeden.

Święte dęby odległe w podziwie się pokłoniły, kiedy serce własne Jurij z piersi wyrwał, by w nim prawdę Wiktorowi ukazać.

Powiadają, że czasami bez bólu i żalu Kryształ można z duszy wyprząść jak kokon motyla. Miłością i poświęceniem rozpalony, nie w cierpieniu się ten klejnot rodzi, lecz w zadowoleniu. Ale wszelkie czary muszą Ziemi posadami wstrząsać, bo są zawsze naturze rzeczy na przekór. A Jurij Płanetski wiele tej nocy koszmarów zaznał, przez zaklęte mury się przedzierał, tortur czarownicy zażył, życie niemal stracił. Tylko wola jego żelazna omdlałe członki spajała i działać pozwoliła. Bólu niewypowiedzianego zaznał znowu, jakby serce naprawdę z cała wydzierał i siłą piersi okaleczał, choć tylko duszę dotknąć mogły Kryształu narodziny. Wichry ucichły, zadziwione, a Biały Ogień na świętym dębie aż w górę wystrzelił, jakby się trzeci konar miał zapalić po takim pokazie miłości.

A juści.

Jurija wyczyn nawet hordy Strzyboga oszołomił, a Kryształ Duszy chłopca zaświecił pośród nocy jaśniej niż gwiazdy. Choć się jednak z bratem obaj miłowali, nie zasłużył Wiktor srebrnowłosy na najwyższe płanetnika poświęcenie. Blask klejnotu królewicza wzrok przyciągnął, ale dłoń Jurija zadrżała, nim Kryształ bratu zapodał, a Wiktor cofnął się pokornie, choć w dar był w olśnieniu wpatrzony. Nie chcieli widać bogowie skrzydeł pętać tym braciom – Losu bękartom. Gdyby ich miłość niewątpliwa jeszcze się Kryształem na wieki obramowała – pojednanie by między nimi nastało jak dnia z nocą, Słońca z Wieczorem, a cielesnej rozkoszy z przyjaźnią niezelżywą. Już by się spierać nie umieli, dokuczać by sobie nie mogli, na grzeczne umizgi skazani. Już by ze sobą konkurować nie chcieli, w tańcu by jeden drugiemu pole oddawał bez walki.

A na to boskie żywioły zgodzić się nijak nie mogły.

Gdyby ten płomień wzajemny, co z nich szlachetnych czynił rywali, zagasł zupełnie i w błahą sympatię się oblókł – jakże by wiele piękna przepadło, które nieustannie wytańcować próbowali, niby to na złość drugiemu, a po prawdzie – by dumą serce brata napełnić i na uznanie jego zasłużyć. Nawet bogowie niebios nie dopuścili, nawet Los za progiem Burzy przytajony zezwolić nie chciał na taką zatratę. Jakby zaczarowani, tak Jurij z Wiktorem przeciw sobie stanęli. Jeden Kryształ Duszy podarować pragnął – i nie mógł. Drugi sięgnąć chciał po dar wspaniały – i uczynić tego nie śmiał. Oj, bieda! Nawet kapłan chramu w próg kosturem uderzył i wichry do łkania poderwał, zawiłością tej matni zmartwiony.

Zawył czarny wilk do księżyca, aż się dreszcze po mchu rozbiegły.

Gdzie Los przepaść wydziera i rozpadliną dzieli – ludzie uparci mosty budują tak strojne, że nieraz się muszą niebiosom spodobać i w przeznaczenia osnowę nić zmiany się wkradnie. Jak między ludzkim światem i leśną dziedziną sąsiedzkie patrole pokoju dobrych ludzi strzegą – tak teraz stanął między Jurijem a Wiktorem gość z obcej dziedziny, co raz już płanetnikowi się stał wybawieniem i przyjaźń mu w darze ofiarował bezcenną. Tyle wiedział, ile z rozmów Jurija z Lilią podsłuchać zdołał, więc słowami królewicza objaśnić nie mógł. Na serca swego honor zdał się więc Otabek i co mu podpowiadało, to uczynił.

Wyciągnął rękę do Jurija.

Wszystkie boskie matactwa między braćmi stały i zarzewie walki rozpalały, by nigdy się wzajemnie uskrzydlać nie zaprzestali. Choć miłość ich braterską szanowali niebianie, nie zezwoliliby się złączyć Kryształem Duszy w czułą sielankę Jurijowi z Wiktorem. Ale już gwiazdy tej nocy oglądały i Wieczór świadectwem potwierdził, że najgorsze nawet czary i złość najpotężniejsza nic zdziałać nie może, kiedy to Altinów Otabek dłonią swoją do dłoni Jurija Płanetskiego sięgał. Połączyli ci dwaj swe prawice – i Kryształ Duszy płanetnika więź ich świeżą przedzierzgnął w siłę niedosiężną jak tęcza. Jurija rozterki objawiły się Czarnemu Jeźdźcowi w oka jednym mgnieniu, całą prawdę o zdarzeniach w puszczy poznał. Klejnotem zbrojny, dłoń z kolei do Wiktora wyciągnął. Wojownika Ord Złotego Słońca czary Jakowa znać nie mogły, powstrzymywać nie śmiały, odsunąć nie umiały. Objawił Otabek królewiczowi, co przed nim zostało ukryte. W serce Jurija, na jego dłoni teraz złożone, pozwolił Wiktorowi zajrzeć, aby poznał młodzieniec wreszcie wszystkie zdarzenia. Wichry Strzyboga wyły razem z czarnym wilkiem, aż dziwne echa między skałami się rozlegały, jakby to chór Szamanów Ordy zaklęcia wyśpiewywał, co nieraz w bitwie czynić umieli. W rękach Otabka Wachmistrza klejnot cudowny przedziwnymi barwami jaśniał: bielą, brązem, błękitem, zielenią, złotem, czerwienią. Objął wreszcie Wiktor rozumem całą tę baśń przedziwną: miłość Jakowa ogromną, którą synowi przybranemu wraz z życiem na odchodne powierzył. Juriego Katsukowa poświęcenie, za które umierał samotnie, nawet pocałunku ukochanego nie zaznawszy. Kryształ Duszy Jurija świecił jasno, na honorze Ordy Złotego Słońca wsparty, zaś  odległe Białe Ognie własną siłą go nakarmiły – i blask wreszcie rozpędził czarne dymy na cztery wiatry, gdy królewicz Wiktor przejrzał na oczy.

A tak przeklinał, że aż się Jurij obraził i pozazdrościł.

Serce Wiktora, gdy się ze wszelkich czarów wyzwoliło, łacno mogło wybrać drogę dla niego odpowiednią. Chciał do domu powrócić – nie do stolicy, ludzkimi sprawami gwarnej, lecz do wybranej swojej rodziny w lasu głębinie, do tańców pod księżyca pyzatą pochodnią. Jakowa chciał ocalić, Katsukowa ust zakosztować, ciężar korony zapomnieć. Bratu wylewnie się rzucił dziękować, radośnie go wyściskał, aż się płanetnik nastroszył i kopniakami bronił w zawstydzeniu. Gałązkę sosny z poszanowaniem podniósł królewicz. Do stolicy ją zaniesie, przed ojcowskim tronem złoży – i raz na zawsze plecami się odwróci do niegościnnych ludzi. Kristofera jeszcze pożegna, do leśnych uroczysk zaprosi, Janusza jak króla uszanuje i błogosławieństwem obdarzy. Wietrzyska go ochocze watahą obiegły, w drodze mu ulżyć i siły przysporzyć. Pożegnał królewicz progi chramu raz jeszcze, przed Czarnym Jeźdźcem się skłonił, Jurijowi przyobiecał, że wkrótce się w puszczy spotkają.

Odszedł, by wnet powrócić.

A Otabek Altin klejnot jaśniejący do czoła przyłożył, jak pieszczotę najczulszą. Oczy aksamitne przymknął w błogości – a potem Kryształ od twarzy odjął, z ręki go wypuścił, Jurijowi oddał. Żachnął się płanetnik na tę zdradę – uśmiech towarzysza wnet go jednak pokrzepił. Na cóż między nimi takie więzi czcze dowody? Przyjaźń, co ich połączyła, nigdy już nie przepadnie. Serca swojego żarem syn Altinów klejnot ubogacił i oddał, aby na właściwe miejsce w duszy cała jej moc powrócić mogła. Nie przystał na to jednak płanetnik – jeszcze nie. Póki ta noc cudów trwała, niechże Czarny Jeździec na swoim ciele jak pieczęć ciepłą nosi ten znak wspaniały. Wnet zaś ze świtaniem magią Kryształu obaj się podzielą.

Patrzyli, pogodzeni, jak znika Wiktor w oddali. Zaczekać mogli tu na jego powrót, albo do puszczy powrócić, rany Jurija raz jeszcze wodą żywą poobmywać.

\- Teraz możesz wrócić do domu.  
\- Ano, mogę.  
  
I pojechali za Wiktorem.

*/*/*/

Noc bladła, dzień straszył nadejściem. Wiktor srebrnowłosy spieszył się ile potrafił, by sprawy swoje z ludźmi zakończyć i pobiec przed świtem do domu. Łez nie brakło ani czułych pożegnań, kiedy się Kristofer z bratem żegnać musiał: z żalem go w obce strony wypuszczał, szczęścia mu jednak życzył, a dobro jego stawiał ponad własne i ponad wszystko inne brata cenił. Także Janusz łzę z oka uronił, szczerze Wiktora objął i pomyślności życzeniem obdarzył. Rywala do tronu nie chciał w domu oglądać, ale nie był złym człowiekiem ten syn króla Aleksandra i brata nienawidzić nie potrafił. Z ulgą jego oznajmienie o odejściu przyjmował, ale nawet w zazdrości nie żywił doń szczerej złości.

Sam Aleksander miał złości za trzech.

Spotkał się z najmłodszym synem pod dębem w świętym gaju. Wiktor gałązkę Strzyboga złożył w poszanowaniu, biało płonące konary smutnym spojrzeniem objął. Tyle miłości otrzymał, choć wcześniej o tym wiedzieć nie mógł – a teraz serce w nim truchlało, gdy świt się zbliżał, bo z każdym słonecznym promieniem bliżej było śmierci niż miłości. Prawda jak niebios złote spojrzenie duszę Wiktora rozgrzała – za poświęcenie Jakowa i Juriego wdzięczny był przeogromnie, ale po własnym trupie tylko zemrzeć by im pozwolił. Bez żalu żegnał stolicę, dęby poświęcone i ziemię, co go zrodziła. Bez żalu korony się wyrzekał. Że bogowie płomieniem białym wskazali jego osobę do wielkich godności – doceniał zaszczyt ten przemożny, ale inną w nim widział ścieżkę niż los władania Królestwem. Przyjął znak niebios za dowód, że ten jedyny skarb, którego pragnąć umiał, nareszcie mu się należy. Nie władza to jednak była, nie tron ani nie korona. Skarbem jedynym, którego serce niespokojne Wiktora łaknęło, miłość była właśnie – nie ta zbolała, struta rozczarowaniem, jaką od ojca otrzymywał dzieckiem będąc. Ani nie ta miałka, skażona niezrozumieniem, jaką wielu ludzi łatwo królewicza kochało, pojąć go w pełni nie umiejąc i nie chcąc. Miłość bez granic, białego ognia godna, na Wiktora w głębinach lasu czekała, o krok od śmierci będąc, a królewicz już nigdy opuścić umiłowanych swoich nie zamierzał.

Pożegnał ojca jak poddanemu króla żegnać wypadało, uprzejmie.

Aleksander usta zaciął w gorzkim wyrzucie. Ręki synowi nie podał, drogi jego dobrym słowem nie pobłogosławił. Chłodnym gestem do komnat go odesłał, nakazał mu rano w cichości odejść, ludzi nie niepokoić: niechże jak zdrajca zniknie w cieniu, skoro wolę swego królestwa tak bezwstydnie zdradza. Wiktor głowę trzymał wysoko, wolę ojca przyjął, zdrady się jednak wypierał. Wolał być miłości godnym niż korony – a gdyby teraz tych kochających porzucił, by zasiąść na tronie, wtedy dopiero by zwiędły konary świętego dębu pod ciężarem zdrady. Niechże zostaną, bielą rozświetlone, na pamiątkę po nim i świadectwo dla ludzi. Że warto kochać bez granic, nawet nie mając nadziei na wzajemność. Że można zasłużyć na takie miłowanie, nawet świadomości nie mając, że ktoś najcenniejszą w nas widzi majętność. Pokłonił się królewicz dębom, na ojca ostatni raz spojrzał, oddalił się do swoich komnat.

Aleksander przeklinał go jak licho najgorsze i zarazę.

Słowa okropne na własne dziecię miotał, aż dęby odwracały konary w pogardzie, że tyle nienawiści z serca wyprzędł. Aż smutnym cieniem się białe ognie zasnuły, że tyle gniewu potrafi rozjuszyć ojca przeciwko synowi. Dopiero się Aleksander w szale opamiętał, kiedy wycie wilka złowróżbne po świętym gaju echa poniosły, jakby przez te królewskie przekleństwa złe duchy ściągnęły z ciemnej strony tęczy. Zaprzestał władca siania plugawej mowy w miejscu uświęconym. Nie zapadła jednak cisza – wicher wilczą pieśnią upominał, szeleściły mchy pod brzemieniem ludzkiej złości. Król niebiosa pokornie pozdrowił, a dębom się skłonił przymilnie, by urazę na wietrze rozwiały i ziemi Złotej Wrony za jego złość zemstą nie zatruły. Milczały święte drzewa – nie do nich zemsta należała, ale pamięć o podłej nienawiści poniosą w następne pokolenia. Wycie wilka zaś się za Aleksandrem poniosło, gdy król chyłkiem z gaju uciekał, słusznie zatrwożony. Wnet jednak zapomniał znaki i ostrzeżenia, pięścią w ściany uderzał, a gniew doń powrócił na nowo. Tego pragnął, o to się modlił, co teraz wypełnić się mogło: żeby znikł Wiktor z jego domu, żeby sczezł gdzieś w niepamięci. Atoli władca przeboleć nie mógł, że bogowie tego syna wyrodnego namaścili mu na wybrańca, a ów się zaszczytów wyprzeć ośmielił i swawolnie odejść w świat zamierzał. A juści! Nie oddałby Aleksander korony w te piękne ręce. Prędzej by na dno jeziora ją cisnął, niż Wiktora nią ozdobił. Nie jemu jednak wybór został dany, a właśnie Wiktorowi samemu jednemu. Królewicz od tronu się odwrócił – a król ani mu podziękować za to nie umiał, ani przebaczyć. Syna sam jako odmieńca spłodził i za to znienawidził. Choćby mu córy Złotej Wrony miały oczy wydrzeć za taką podłość – nie daruje Wiktorowi wolności.

Zawezwał Izę czarownicę.

Wpierw od niej świętokradztwa żądał, by na Wiktora śmierć sprowadziła w męczarniach, a korzenie dębu jego niech zatruje jadem, niechże całe drzewo zgaśnie i uwiędnie w hańbie. Pobladła dziewczyna – jak wszystkie Mądre, dobrze to wiedziała, że żaden człowiek woli niebios nie powinien się sprzeciwiać. Z naturą rzeczy można czarami figlować, złe losy odwracać, szczęścia przysparzać zasłużonym, ale gdy bogowie jasno swoje znaki wypowiedzą, nie wolno ludziom z nimi igrać. Świętsze nawet niż ludzkie życie były drzewa w królewskim gaju, od stuleci namaszczane przez kapłanów. Cenniejsza niż światło duszy ludzkiej była pochodnia z białego ognia, dar na gałęziach złożony. Czy piękna Iza miała sposoby, żeby takiego czynu dokonać – tego zdradzić nie chciała, ale świętemu drzewu zguby odmówiła nawet za cenę własnego szczęścia. A straszył ją Aleksander najgorszym szantażem: że Januszowi, który już miłością do dziewczyny zapałał, prawdę o jej knowaniach wyjawi; że prawa do ślubu odmówi i każe Izie patrzeć, jak inną królewiczowi zaślubiają kapłani. Płakała rzewnymi łzami, do nóg królewskich padła w rozpaczy, ale na dąb królewski nie potrafiła podnieść ręki w złym zamiarze. Pobił ją król po twarzy, aże krew jej z rzęs spłynęła, ale przemoc niegodną pokornie przyjęła i o drugą szansę błagała. Janusza kochała tak ogromnie, że dla niego nie straszne jej było na rozkaz królewski nawet i zabić.

Nakazał zabić.

Bladła piękna Iza i odwodzić próbowała Aleksandra od strasznych jego zamiarów – na próżno. Niby łagodny ojciec, król łzy jej starł z policzków i krwawe sińce uładził, które sam wprzódy nabił. Ślub jej rychły przyobiecał, córką swoją znowu nazwał, tylko jednego zażądał: Wiktora zupełnej zguby. Nie trucizny w pucharze miodu, nie żmii skrytej w pościeli, nie noża w plecy – wiedział Aleksander, jak by dwór ulubieńca opłakiwał, gdyby morderstwo jego odkryli. Innej zbrodni zażądał władca Królestwa Złotej Wrony. Niechże czarownica fachu swego użyje jak należy, niech klątwę wyplecie cichą, a niechybną: niechże śmierć na głowę królewicza ściągnie, skrywając znamiona zbrodni. Chce odejść do lasów, niewdzięcznik i zdrajca – niech idzie, a tam niech go upiory rozszarpią i oczy mu wykłują, a serce pożrą. Płakała Iza nad tą straszną zemstą – król ani łzy nie uronił, żądania nie ustąpił. Dziewczynie przypomniał, jak jej szczęści na nice obrócić może: zagroził, że Januszowi wyda jej wszystkie knowania, przeciwko narzeczonej go obróci, na wieki rozdzieli. A że czarownica królewicza kochała ponad duszy własnej światłość – ustąpiła władcy.

Poszła ścieżkę Wiktora nakreślić i wilcze paści zaklęte na niej stawić.

Do rana na skrajach puszczy plotła czary okropne, a na śpiące paprocie łzy jej kapały i czarne smugi rozpaczy zostawiały. Złe słowa i znaki na korze stawiane, palcem po promieniu księżyca znaczone, na zgniłej wodzie w brzozowym pniu rysowane. Przed świtem powróciła do króla czarownica, spłakana, przygasła jak suszą zżęty mak. Co miała zrobić, to zrobiła: otworzyła pod leśnym runem przepaść bez dna, ślepą na litość i głodną na łup. Imion ludzkich dzieci prastare moce nie słyszą, ale zapach krwi władców poznają niechybnie. Królewski syn, co pierwszy po wschodzie słońca stopę postawi na skraju tej pułapki, zniknie jak sen i zwida. Podziękował władca pięknej Izie, lecz ona nie chciała jego podziękowań. Do Janusza komnat uciekła, na ukochanego twarz spojrzeć, serce pocieszyć, wstydem straszliwym przejęte, że dla takiej podłości czarów swoich użyła.

Nie było już odwrotu.

Aleksander sam został w komnatach, niespokojny, bo wycie złowróżbne już i w jego domu, i w myślach rozbrzmiewało, jakby wilczysko upiorne z cieni wypełzło i pod same jego okna przyszło, na duszę królewską się łakomić. Ale władca Królestwa Złotej Wrony omenów się nie lękał i trwogi w sercu nie miał ani przed ludźmi, ani przed bogami. Śmiał się głośno, aby wycie upiorów zagłuszyć, a puste ściany własnym ponurym triumfem przyozdobić. I ucichły wilcze lamenty, a śmiech króla echem się odbił jak zimny wyrok śmierci, synowi przez ojca wydany. Daleko między Ziemią a Wieczorem upiory w oniemieniu włosy swe księżycowe targały, oburzone, że taka zatwardziałość w ludzkiej duszy istnieć może. A jednak – nawet świętym dębom pogroził Aleksander pięścią z progu komnaty. Zwłaszcza drzewu Wiktora w cichości przyobiecał, że sposób wynajdzie, aby je także zatrata spotkała, bo króla serce znieść nie mogło, że biały ogień miałby płonąć na chwałę jego przeklętego syna choćby jeden dzień dłużej. Dwa konary jak na urągowisko jaśniały w ciemności, widoczne z oddali, ale zimny wzrok Aleksandra już tę jasną pochodnię przygasił. Nawet cienie-domowniczki po kątach się rozbiegły, byle dalej od tej złej woli. A inne cienie, choć nieprzyjazne, ustąpiły od jego progu, skulone w odrazie.

A jeden z cieni wilka krótko przy pysku trzymał, by nie wył więcej.

A inny z cieni pięściami królewskiemu dworzyszczu wygrażał, aż w promieniach księżyca kurwiki pierzchały mu spod paznokci.

A trzeci z cieni odszedł na palcach, bezgłośnie, blady jak duch smętarza, ale łza mu spadła z rzęsy ludzka i ciepła. Na progu komnat Wiktora stanął, podumał. Uśmiech mu zakwitł na ustach jak motyl i rychło spadł w ciemność – nie do radości tu było, nie do śmiechu.

Wstawał świt.

Pospali się ludzie, bo noc niespokojna była: nie tylko Aleksandra wycie wilka trapiło. Mało kto wstał o świtaniu, aby królewicza Wiktora pożegnać. A ten odchodził pogodny i promienny, o miłość walczyć tak, jak mu bogowie nakazali, białe ognie zapalając. Nie poszedł już Wiktor do świętego gaju, już się za siebie nie oglądał, ruszył w drogę. Po ojcu nie oczekiwał, że go pożegnać zechce, ale nawet brat jego ukochany Kristofer wschód słonka przegapił i Wiktora nie uściskał na odchodne. Ot, żal, ale królewicza czas już gonił, czekać nie wypadało. Janusza tylko widać było z dala, jak ciepło na pożegnanie machał – Wiktor wzajemnie brata pozdrowił i ruszył w drogę do puszczy. Krok za krokiem, pewny i śmiały jak zawsze.

A za plecami Janusza skryta piękna Iza odprowadzić Wiktora wzrokiem nie śmiała, a oczy miała od łez spotniałe, aż się narzeczony dziwował, że razem z nim brata żegnać nie chce i od światła dnia stroni.

A w cieniu tronowych sztandarów odprowadzał syna wzrokiem Aleksander, każdy krok jego chciwie badając, czy to nie ostatni będzie, czy nie pora już na zgubę.

A Wiktor szedł po nowe życie dla siebie i swoich bliskich. Krok po kroku, aż minął wilcze paści, zdradliwe pułapki i szlak kryjący zgubę. Poszedł dalej, nie patrząc za siebie – nie widział, jak w bezsilnej złości ojciec jego sztandary najświętsze z drzewcy zrywa i tłamsi, kiedy się nie doczekał Wiktora zagłady.

Cało i zdrowo odszedł królewicz na zawsze z nienawistnego domu.

A trzeci konar na dębie Wiktora jaśniał białym ogniem jak samego Peruna pochodnie.

*#*#

Dla szybkich nóg królewicza długa droga przez puszczę w jednym spacerze słońca się zmieściła: o świtaniu ruszył w drogę, o wieczorze już klęczał u kolan Jakowa Borowego. A ten sklął wychowanka od najgorszych raptusów, łzę wzruszenia ukrył, pięścią go powitał, wyrzeczenie się korony głupotą nazwał. Znał jednak Wiktor jak nikt inny starca humory i wiedział, że owo szorstkie obejście skrywa serce tak pełne miłości, jak las pełen był życia. Czoło złożył młodzian na piersi Jakowa, za poświęcenie mu słodkim słowem podziękował, wdzięcznym dłoni smagnięciem rozegnał złe czary, aby życie przestały wydzierać z mądrego puszczy opiekuna. Zerwał się Wiktor na równe nogi, białym światłem miłości opromieniony. Do łoża Juriego Katsukowa pognał, aż szaty podarł na cierniach, przez bagno i dymiące jeziora, a gdy dobiegł do ukochanego – do piersi go przycisnął, jakby nigdy już wypuścić chłopca nie zamierzał. Usta jego drżące całował, słowa najprzymilniejsze szeptał, dotykiem śmiałym go pocieszał, aż blada śmiertelnie skóra rumieńcem życia i żądzy zaszła, aż się blask zapalił w gasnących oczach.

I nareszcie wszystko mogło dobrze się skończyć.

Ale nie chciało.

Jakow Borowy umierał. Ani łzy, ani błagania, ani żałosne spojrzenie Wiktora odwrócić tego nie mogło. Choć na jedno jego rzęs zmrużenie nawet samego Wieczoru aksamity łasiły się do pięknego chłopca jak kocięta rysi,  tutaj wdziękiem swoim nikogo przekabacić nie zdołał. Jakow zapłacił iskrą życia, chętnie z duszy wyjętą, za bezpieczne ulubieńca eskapady. Kryształ Duszy dowodem był tego poświęcenia: poczerniały, mętny, martwy, nie mógł już nowym światłem się rozjarzyć ani władcy lasów nowego dnia odmierzać godziny. Takie są Ziemi prawa i sprawiedliwość niewesoła tak żąda: gdy się przysięgło dać za cud zapłatę, Los tę zapłatę odbierze.

Jakow Borowy umierał.

Wiktora rozpacz straszliwa zdusiła: już szczęścia widoki oglądał, już miejsce swoje na tym świecie odzyskał szczęśliwie, a teraz jakby most tęczowy okrutni niebianie pod stopami mu roztrzaskali i wygnali nieszczęśnika w ciemność. Siebie tylko obwiniał za ojca przybranego zgubę, choć ostatnimi oddechami Jakow go strofować próbował, by mu ulżyć w tym brzemieniu i przekonać królewicza, że niczyjej winy w tych zdarzeniach nie ma. Na próżno – Wiktor pogrążył się w żalu, pewien, że stał się zgubą rodziny swojej przybranej i za miłość odpłacił niewdzięcznością, przywodząc Jakowa do nadaremnej śmierci. Próżno mu starzec Borowy wyznał jeszcze, że żaden wysiłek dla umiłowanego wychowanka podjęty nie wydawał mu się nigdy daremny, że ze spokojem w sercu odchodzi i zadowolony będzie, jeśli Wiktor szczęśliwie żyć będzie dalej i znajdzie radość z ukochanym. Siostra i brat królewicza pocieszyć próbowali, nawet sama Lilia Dziwożona, choć obwiniać go była gotowa, wzruszyła się szczerym żalem chłopca i dobrym słowem go próbowała pokrzepić. Zbyt jednak ciężki grzech Wiktor upatrywał w swojej zdradzie rzekomej i zbrodni. Tak załamany pozostał nawet w chwili, gdy Juriego Katsukowa mógł nareszcie oblubić i w słodkim pocałunku potwierdzić wzajemne uczucia. Gorzkie łzy pocałunek zatruły, a choć Juri siły odzyskał, wzdragał się wziąć frywolnie w ramiona ukochanego królewicza, gdy tak straszna żałoba go dręczyła.

Nikt takich murów budować nie umie, jak szlachetnego mężczyzny sumienie.

Choć Wiktor kochał Juriego bezgranicznie, choć jednym pocałowaniem życie mu zdołał przywrócić dzięki tej miłości, nie w głowie mu było szukać pocieszenia, a oddanie się szczęściu jak kolejna zdrada serce by mu rozdarło. Juri już raz dla królewicza życie postawił na szali, ze śmiercią się godząc. Także i teraz gotów więc był ustąpić, szczęścia się nie domagać od ukochanego, który inne teraz przeżywał nastroje. Stanęli ramię przy ramieniu, ręka w rękę, w takiej bliskości, jakiej dotąd nie dane im było zaznać – a jeden po drugiego sięgnąć się nie ośmielił, tak bolesnym cieniem się kładło widmo Śmierci na słodkiej miłości. Wiedział Wiktor srebrnowłosy, że nic tutaj zdziałać nie może, bo jego ludzka dusza z czarem Kryształu nigdy nie zdoła się zmierzyć. Juriego ciche poparcie jak płomień grzało jego struchlałe serce, ale wzdragał się choćby dłoń włożyć w dłoń ukochanego i całe piękno ich zjednoczenia na zawsze naznaczyć wspomnieniem żałoby. Połączeni tak miłością, a rozpaczą rozdzieleni, patrzeć tylko mogli bezradnie, jak dzień się wypala i gaśnie światło w oczach Borowego Jakowa.

Jakow Borowy umierał.

Ziemia, drzewa, strumienie leśne płakały i niosły straszne wieści przez całą krainę. Wnet niebo pociemniało w żałobie, nawet roje motyli w żalu przypadły do dębowych konarów. Co żyło, głowę pochylało w godzinie śmierci starca Borowego, a święte dęby królewskie stuliły liście w smutnym uszanowaniu. Daleko od leśnych uroczysk, pewien płanetnik, zabłąkany do ludzkich siedzib, łzami srebrnymi zapłakał i strasznym przekleństwem w ziemię plunął, gdy mu mgła znad Lasu objawiła te żałobne wieści. Jakże to, jego brat zatracony, choć na czas dotarł do ojcowskiego wezgłowia, naprawić nie zdołał czaru, co Jakowa na śmierć skazywał?!  Wycie wilka z młodzieńczym krzykiem żałosnym się zmieszało – aż Złotej Ordy Wachmistrz lancę musiał odłożyć, a wierzchowca i przyjaciela po równo pocieszyć czułym pogłaskaniem.

\- Jeszcze wszystko będzie dobrze, zobaczysz.

 

*/*\\*

W stolicy Królestwa Złotej Wrony Aleksander wpadł w nieopisaną furię. Najświętsze sztandary w ślepej złości zerwał i zdeptał, koroną o ziemię cisnął, strażników bez winy będących pobił w szale. Pobiegł do komnat pięknej Izy i z pięściami się rzucił za zdradę karać. Jak ta dziewka śmiała się sprzeniewierzyć nakazom władcy? Skłamała, obiecując zgubę królewicza – wszakże bezpiecznie odszedł do puszczy, żadnej szkody nie ponosząc! Jakże się ośmieliła złamać własną przysięgę? Jak niedźwiedź cierniem skaleczony szaleje w ślepej rozpaczy, tak Aleksander nieszczęsną dziewczynę bił, klął i opluwał. Próżno płakała, błagała, przysięgała, że zaklęcia rzetelne utkała, że nigdy nie zamierzała zwodzić króla fałszywą obietnicą. Próżno się zarzekała, że żadnej skazy w jej czarach być nie mogło. Aleksander na własne oczy widział, jak jego przeklęty syn cało i zdrowo odchodzi – tylko Izę za to winił i krwawą jej za to zgotował nagrodę. Niemal na śmierć skatował czarownicę, wieczną rozłąkę z Januszem jej zaprzysiągł, jak strzęp płótna niechciany ciało dziewczyny krwawiące w kąt cisnął. Ale przyznania od winy od niej wydobyć nie zdołał – wargi posiniałe posoką broczyły, a nadal powtarzały, że to nie Iza czarownica uratowała Wiktora od zguby. Zawahał się król przed ostatnim ciosem – czy o włos od śmierci kłamałaby żałosna dziewczyna? Jeden był tylko sposób, by jej słowa potwierdzić. Bezlitośnie ofiarę swoją pochwycił Aleksander, nie bacząc na jej zranienia i krwawą ścieżkę, która się za nimi ciągnęła. Do ukrytej komnaty dziewczynę zawlókł, gdzie władców najświętsze insygnia były złożone, a tylko krwi królewskiej dziedzice i najznaczniejsi kapłani mieli prawo przestąpić progi owego skarbiszcza. Aż kolumny drewniane zajęczały w proteście, kiedy Aleksander Izę do wnętrza wepchnął. Aż zapłakała w głos zmaltretowana dziewczyna, kiedy oburzenie świętej ziemi w skórę jej się wżarło jak tysięcy pszczół ukąszenia. Nie baczył na to władca – za włosy wiedźmę szarpnął, w najdalszy kąt ją zawlókł, na klęczki cisnął. A tam, w skarbca zakazanym zakamarku, najświętsza własność Królestwa była złożona i nawet ogniem pochodni oświetlać ją zakazano, by potężnej woli z niebios wziętej nie zbudzić. Pazur Złotej Wrony tam leżał – na długim drzewcu topór potężny, złociście jaśniejący wbrew mrokom swej samotni. Broń królów – i probierz ich honoru, bo na ten topór przy pomazaniu królewskim przysięgali kraju swego bronić i rządzić nim sprawiedliwie, a lud Złotej Wrony nad własne życie stawiać. Niegdyś i Aleksander szlachetnie przysięgi na ostrzu Pazura wypowiedział, a szczerze je spełnić zamierzał, bo na tych, co kłamliwe słowa do Złotej Wrony przyniosą, kara natychmiast spadała: skórę im palił płomień bezcielesny, a taka siła w jego dotknięciu się kryła, że do końca życia cierpieć musieli zdrajcy od niegojących się oparzeń. Nieszczere obietnice tak właśnie karał Pazur Złotej Wrony, a zdradę wobec Królestwa jak najgorszy grzech przyjmował i zdrajcę na miejscu spopielał, aż życie z niego zupełnie wypalił. Izę czarownicę pod ostrzem topora postawił Aleksander i bezlitośnie nakazał jej ręce na nim złożyć, choć ból ją za to musiał spotkać niechybny, bo dziewczyna nie należała do owych wybranych, co mieli prawo tknąć święte insygnia. Z rąk króla tylko śmierci jednak mogła oczekiwać piękna Iza, już jej żaden ból nie przerażał. Dłonie więc położyła na ostrzu, choć aż do kości ją przeszyły bolesne płomienie. Przysięgła czarownica, choć głos jej ledwo z posiniaczonego gardła się dobywał, że króla nigdy nie oszukała i kłamać mu nie zamierzała. Jeśli zawiodły jej czary – to nie z jej winy, bowiem rozkaz Aleksandra spełniła rzetelnie, choć straszne były jego zamiary. Zdumiał się władca niezmiernie, bo Pazur Złotej Wrony nie pokazał gniewu: za dotknięcie jedynie dziewczynę ukarał, ale słowa jej osądził jako prawdę najszczerszą. Łagodnie przygasły bezcielesne płomienie, a cienie pierzchły w kąt, jakby oszczędzić chciały wyrzutów prawdomównej niewieście. Aleksander rezon stracił, bo świętym sądom wierzyć musiał: nie kłamała czarownica, nie ona Wiktorowi bezpieczną drogę kupiła. Zły i strapiony, wybiegł król z komnaty, Izę tam zostawiając na niechybne sczeźnięcie, bo choć niesłusznie ją o zdradę posądził, o przebaczenie prosić nie zamierzał. Żywa dusza zaglądać do tych świętych pomieszczeń nie zwykła, a gdy po wielu dniach ktoś ciało dziewczyny odnajdzie, zdradziecką złodziejką się ją obwoła, przez same niebiosa ukaraną za zuchwałe zamiary. Złości jednak nie tak łatwo było się władcy wyzbyć, jak myśli o nieszczęsnej czarownicy. Wściekły i oszalały z gniewu, krążył Aleksander po swojej dziedzinie, pięściami tłukąc w ściany i wyklinając poddanych, którzy się w trwodze kryli po komorach, furią swego pana zadziwieni. Aż się czarne dymy podnosiły znad mis ofiarnych na zaprożach, aż w potępieniu dębowe jęczały kolumny, takie zgorszenie nawet w samym obejściu domowym budziła ta złość ohydna. Król jednak na znaki nie zważał – sprawcę swojej klęski przeklinał, choć nie znał jego imienia, a bogów i zakazane plugastwa wzywał, by mu w sukurs przyszły i w zemście dopomogły, wszak nawet własną duszę im zaprzeda za to. W szaleństwie swoim zapiekły, nasłuchiwał Aleksander głosów cieni, czy mu imienia zdrajcy nie zechcą podpowiedzieć, – aż się wreszcie biesy zwiedziały i ludzkim głosem zza szarej pajęczyny jęły króla wodzić na pokuszenie. Żeby Pazur Złotej Wrony pochwycił, za wyrodnym synem w pościg ruszył i głowę jego przeklętą z ramion utrącił. Żeby święty dąb Wiktora spalił, nawet i z całym gajem dębowym, aż do czarnej ziemi niech spłonie wszystko, byle śladu nie pozostało po bogów kapryśnym wyborze. Takie to myśli Aleksander rozważał, coraz więcej i więcej głosu złych duchów do duszy swojej dopuszczając. A kiedy na wietrze wilcze wycie się poniosło, by go przed plugastwem ostrzec raz jeszcze, znowu na znaki nie zważał. Przy tarniny samotnym zaroślu przystanął nieostrożnie, choć to ostatnia dla człeka zapora przed złem żmijowym i łacno się za ciernistą gęstwiną czaić mogą różne licha. Za późno już było jednak dla króla Aleksandra, by gałąź tarninową spalić w świętym ogniu i od zła się uratować. Gorączką ogarnięty, o boskich nakazał zapomniał i gdy szepty go dobiegły spomiędzy cierni, ochoczo na nie odpowiedział. A pytały wiele, jakby bezmiar szaleństwa jego chciały zbadać i z nadziei jego niecnych zakpić. Pytały głosy nieludzkie, co by uczynił Aleksander, gdyby zdradzić mu zechciały, kto Wiktorowi życie uratował. Wyznał im bez wahania, że Pazur Złotej Wrony z uświęconego skarbca by podniósł i na oczach ludzi i bogów zdrajcę by zasiekł, a po tym zaraz po głowę Wiktora by poszedł i wreszcie ze świata by zdarł tę zakałę. Drwiły z króla biesy, za cierniową przegrodą bezpieczne, że tyle złego knuł przeciw synowi, a ten cało i zdrowo uszedł wolny w świat. Przeklął Aleksander bogów i ludzi, a ciemne moce zapewniał, że wziąwszy w ręce Pazur Złotej Wrony, każdą przeciwność pokonać można świętym ostrzem, bo nawet posłańcy Niebian, żądła Burzy i Ziemi samej korzenie ustępują przed jego powagą. Na honor Królestwa Złotej Wrony nie zważając, król na kolana padł wśród cierni i cieni, wprost błagając o wsparcie przeklętych biesów, szafarzy zatraty. Co zechcą, to im oddać obiecał: duszę swoją i swoich następców, skarby i pszczoły, krew świętych kapłanów. Przyobiecał nawet, choć i jemu głos w gardle musiał zadrżeć na tę zdradę, że do gaju świętych dębów złe moce dopuści, a drzewo białym ogniem rozświetlone pozwoli im w strzępy rozedrzeć. A każda jego gałązka, płomieniami przez bogów ukoronowana, skarbem jest przecież najwyższej potęgi i wszelkie czary potrafi odwrócić lub przyczynić, jeśli wola żelazna wymusić to zdoła. Aleksander zło najgorsze przyzwał, białego płomienia blaskiem je kusił i woli swojej obiecywał współpracę, byle się mógł dowiedzieć, kto jego plan pokrzyżował. Posiwiały tarninowe gałęzie od jadu, jaki z obietnic tych skapywał, a szepty złe zamarły, jakby i one oburzyły się całym tym obłędem.

A jednak – Aleksander dostał czego pragnął.

\- Nie jednego masz syna, władco Królestwa Złotej Wrony. Twój znienawidzony Wiktor miał tu braci, co go wcale znienawidzić nie pragnęli. Czemu ich nie zapytasz, co się stało dzisiaj o świtaniu?

Zdumiony, zerwał się król na nogi, pięści zacisnął w bolesne węzły. Czy to możliwe? Czy i jego synowie chcieliby bronić przeklętego Wiktora? W zdradę Janusza nie zechciał uwierzyć, ale Kristofera łatwo o nią posądził. Pognał jak wiatr, rozkazy wykrzykiwał, ludzi wypytywał, gotów na najgorsze kaźnie rodzonego syna skazać. Całą stolicę na nogi podniósł, Kristofera poszukując.

Nikt królewicza nie znalazł.

Przecierał oczy Aleksander w zdumieniu. Co to za czary jego dom nawiedziły: ten, co sczeznąć miał, odszedł zdrowo, a inny syn bez śladu zaginął? Białe płomienie z wyżyn świętego dębu jak na urągowisko klątwę mu przypomniały: królewski syn, co pierwszy po wschodzie słońca stopę postawi na skraju lasu, zniknąć miał jak sen i zwida.

O, przeklęci!

Janusz na próżno po domu szukał brata, narzeczonej i ojca. Króla wreszcie znalazł, jak w świętym gaju bił pięściami w dęby, ale na próżno było go pytać, jakie straszne zdarzenia stolicę rozdarły tej nocy. Aleksander prawdy mu nie wyznał – dla Kristofera za późno wszak było, a piękną Izę na zapomnienie trza było skazać, by grzechy króla na jaw nie wyszły. Niechże będą przeklęci wszyscy! Tylko do duchów mroku wdzięczność żywił w sercu władca Królestwa, że prawdę mu wyznać zechciały.

A te, gdy już smak obrzydły pokrętnych słów z siebie wypluły, spod tarninowych zarośli wypełzły, wilka napoiły, lancę naostrzyły, przekleństwo wywrzasnęły na czarne Aleksandra serce. Płanetnik warkocz przeczesał, cierniami obsmyczony, a wachmistrz mundur wygładził, płatami ziemi splamiony.

\- To już wiemy, co trzeba zrobić.

\- No to do roboty.

I poszli.

Dzień jak co dzień trwał pod okiem Słońca. Tylko gdzieniegdzie – gdzienigdzie najczujniejsze cienie Burzy zjeżyły sierść, podniecone nową wróżbą.

Będzie się działo.

A dzień to był jak co dzień. Ludzie Królestwa krążyli po jego drogach i zaułkach, zajęci swoimi sprawami. Pszczoły po barciach szemrały smutno, ale pracę podjąć musiały, jak im boży nakaz zlecił u zarania świata. Rzeki spieszyły do odległego morza, obojętne na kryształowe łzy królewicza Wiktora. A płakał rzewnie – jakby perły spadały na leśne runo, jakby srebrzyste klejnoty, ale cóż z tego, kiedy najważniejszy z klejnotów – Kryształ Duszy Jakowa Borowego – pozostawał szary i zagasły. Gasł też mądry starzec, z dłonią w dłoni Wiktora. I tylko Grzegorz-Utopiec, co do cieni widmowych lgnął najchętniej, wyczuł Burzy mrowienie w oddechu Ziemi. Ale któż by Grzegorzowi zapłakanemu uwierzył, że – będzie się działo?

Już się działo.

Czuły to chmury i obłoki, nieba lazurowe połacie, mgiełki i powiewy – chmurników niesforna dziatwa, płanetników najwierniejsza rodzina. Wszystkie szeregi zwarły, moce wysiliły, by Słońca promienie załamać, oczy złudzić, spojrzenia odwrócić, widoki zakłócić. Ani się ludzkie oko nie obejrzało, kiedy w biały dzień obcy rycerz w czarnym mundurze do królewskiego domostwa się wśliznął, a z nim półdiablę leśne – płanetnik o skrwawionym czole. Aż za próg dotrzeć zdołali – dalej już nieboskłonu łaska nie sięgała, sami radzić sobie musieli Jurij z Otabkiem.

Wilk na lancy warując pozostał na straży świętego dębu.

Wachmistrz Ord Złotego Słońca kapturem zakrył smagłe lica, insygnia pod połami ukrył peleryny, jak ciemny cień szedł skrajem komory. Wyprostowany, krok miał miarowy, spokój bił z niego taki, że nikomu do głowy by nie przyszło na niego podejrzliwe spojrzenie skierować. Płanetnik u boku jego przemykał jak kapryśna smuga słonecznego promienia, w białej swej koszulinie, z włosem rozpuszczonym jak u chłopięcia. To lewicą przetańczył, to prawicą przemknął: jak na światła błędnej plamie, tak i na nim trudno było wzrok zatrzymać, także i Jurij więc przemierzał ludzką siedzibę nie niepokojony. Zawędrowali razem młodziankowie w ciemne korytarze, za osłoną skrzyń z dobytkiem królewskim przysiedli. Płanetnik pot z czoła pobladłego otarł – obce mu były takie domostwa, a zamknięte ściany niechęcią i niepokojem napawały serce do wolności nawykłe. Korytarze zdawały się monotonne i duszne, a cień sufitów jak lepka pajęczyna kładł się na powiekach, horyzonty świata przesłaniając. Pojął Jurij, jakie tu katusze cierpieć musiała dusza Wiktora, z leśnymi wietrznikami spokrewniona, a nijak do ludzkiej stagnacji nie przystająca. Oczy posmutniałe podniósł na towarzysza swego – wszak i on z ludzkich pochodził plemion, pewnikiem obce mu były takie rozterki. Może i Czarni Jeźdźcy w ścianach się zamykali przed światem, a leśnych ostępów bezkresną wolnością gardzili?

\- Urodziłem się pod gwiazdami.

Jak promień słoneczny, tak słowa Otabka Altina cienie z zielonych oczu precz przegnały. Parę słów ledwie rycerz wyrzekł, bacząc, by ciszy nie naruszyć i ludzi nie zaalarmować, ale Jurij Płanetski jak hymnu radosnego ich słuchał. Że i Otabkowi źle w tym domostwie, na wichry-siostrzyce zamkniętym. Że Królestwo Złotej Ordy murów nie buduje i drzew nie obala na próżne przedmurza. Namiot i rumaków boki domem rodziny Altinów były najmilszym, a nocne niebo, choćby i chmurzyskami zaszłe, ulubionym wachmistrza sufitem.

A puszczę Jakowa Borowego tak kochał, że własnym ciałem jej granic bronił, Czarnych Jeźdźców mundur nosząc.

Jurij ze wzruszenia głos stracił, słów przyjaciela słuchając. Policzki rumieńcem miał okraszone, oczy ulgą jaśniały - tak wdzięczny to był widok i dla zmysłów nader przyjemny, że Otabek się w twarz płanetnika zapatrzył i zamilkł zupełnie, pięknem nadludzkim onieśmielony. Płanetnik rzęsą gęstą mrugnął, by przejęcie odegnać i słowa zebrać, a już się gotował, by towarzyszowi swoje sekretne miłości wprost wyznać, jak i tamten wyznał jemu. Jednak nie dla takich słodkich wzajemności w królewskie komnaty się wkradli. Nieopodal drzwi huknęły, ludzką ręką pchnięte, głosów echo dobiegło, światła krąg zamigotał w odległej szparze. Z żalem oczy od siebie oderwać musieli młodzieńcy, w ciemność za skrzynią potężną głębiej zapadli, odwróceni od siebie, lecz ramieniem o ramię wsparci, a dłoń do dłoni lgnęła mimo mroku, jakby sam Los ich zjednoczenia żądał. Minęła owa chwila, ważnością nabrzmiała, lecz nie minęło jej znaczenie i minąć nigdy nie miało. Przeszli ludzie, w ciemny kąt nie zaglądając, czas jednak naglił Jurija i Otabka, gdyż za każdą chwilę zwłoki Jakow mógł życiem zapłacić. Jakże jednak skarbiec odnaleźć, a w nim święte ostrze Złotej Wrony?

Duma Czarnych Jeźdźców nie szła w ogień bez stosownego oręża.

Sięgnął wachmistrz za pazuchę, złocistość jakowąś wydobył, pod kołnierzem munduru ukrytą. Głosem wzruszonym Jurija o przysięgę poprosił, że nikomu nie opowie, co ujrzeć mu teraz przyjdzie. Dał mu płanetnik słowo honoru, a życiem gotów był zaręczyć, że nigdy go nie złamie. Ukazał mu Otabek niezwykłość zupełną – wisior ze złota światłością wrzącego, takim ciepłem promieniujący, jakby z żywego ognia był odlany. A był to w istocie promień słońca, w ziemskiej postaci zaklęty – klanowy znak przynależności, którym wojownicy Złotych Ord między sobą wzajemnie pokrewieństwo krwi potwierdzali i odszukać się mogli, nawet połową świata rozdzieleni. Zdawać by się mogło, że nawet cienie pod skrzyniami zamarły, a domowniki pod progami wstrzymały oddechy – jakby wszystko, co patrzyło, ze zdumienia zaniemówiło, gdy Czarny Jeździec na dłoni płanetnika, krwią naznaczonej, swój najświętszy skarb położył. Nie mógł wiedzieć Jurij, że takie zaufanie z braterstwa zawarciem się równa, że odtąd wszystkie klany Złotego Słońca jak własne dziecię by go przyjęły w szeregi. Wiedział jednak tyle, że gorąco aż do serca promieniuje z kropli złocistości, że z tym gorącem jakby myśli Otabka wprost do serca płanetnika płynęły, a wszystkie do bólu szczerze przyjaźń mu wyznawały i braterstwo dozgonne. Nisko pochylił czoło Jurij nad skarbem, niegdyś od samego Złotego Słońca ludowi ulubionemu podarowanym. Wyjawił mu Otabek kolejny sekret – jak wszyscy wielcy narodów Rodziciele, tak Złota Wrona i Złote Słońce rodzeństwem byli z gniazda najpierwszego Stworzyciela. Jurij Płanetski brew zmarszczoną przyjacielowi okazał, a i po czole go palnął, obrażony – nie był dzieckiem, w sprawach Ziemi i Nieba nieobytym, aby takowych prawideł świata nie znać. Rycerz dalsze mu jednak tajemnice tłumaczył: oto jak bracia jednej krwi mogą myślami wzajemnie się doścignąć, tak i moc spokrewniona wyczuje się nawzajemnie, nawet skryta w ciemnicy. Skoro więc Pazur Złotej Wrony gdzieś w owym domostwie przebywa, oni  kropli Słońca użyć mogą, aby ukryty skarb odnaleźć. Podniósł Otabek swój klejnot, na rzemieniu zwieszony: obaj z Jurijem oddech wstrzymali, by mocom działania nie utrudniać. I stało się, że sam, z własnego popędu drgnął ów przewodnik tajemny, poruszył się na swej uprzęży, wyraźnie drogę pokazując.

Ruszyli.

Przed ludźmi kryjąc się między cieniami, dotarli na dno samo królewskich sekretów. Pewnie i nieustępliwie ich wiodły poruszenia Promienia Złotego Słońca, jakby sam rodzic Złotych Ord błogosławił zamiarom Czarnego Strażnika i jego towarzysza. Aż odnaleźli skarbiec i Pazur Złotej Wrony w nim złożony. Na progu przystanąć musieli, pobledli – moce insygniów i wola pokoleń przodków krzyczała bezgłośnie, by świętokradztwa dokonać się nie ważyli, bo nie dla nich to miejsce przeznaczone, tylko dla królów plemienia wybranego. Otabek Altin wzdrygnął się mocno – choć go chętnie tu przyprowadził amulet Złotej Ordy, teraz i jego moce się wzburzyły, ruchy rycerzowi krępując. Jakże mu było wejść do świętej komnaty? Występek by to był przeciwko bogom, którzy pomazańców swoich jedynie uznawali za uprawnionych. Nie tego grzechu jednak bał się wachmistrz nieulękły. Gorsza czaiła się tu groźba, bowiem zdrada by to była i wojny zarzewie, gdyby intruz z obcego królestwa wtargnął w zakazane skarbce Złotej Wrony. Jak nigdy dotąd nad słusznością swoich czynów nie musiał się wahać Czarny Jeździec Ordy, tak teraz zadrżał, rozdarty między wszystkich sił niebiańskich zakazem, a powinnością wobec przyjaciela. Cóż mu pozostawało czynić?

Gdy głowę zwieszoną uniósł, by Jurija się poradzić, za późno już było na czyny.

Płanetnik Płanetski bogów ni ludzi się nie bał, gotów przyjąć grom z nieba czy atak oręża i nieustępliwie udowodnić, że słusznie swoją ścieżkę obrał. Ani się nie zastanowił, nim rączo próg przeskoczył, na Otabka nie czekał, nieświadom przyjaciela rozterek. Jemu nie szeptały ostrzeżeń moce w ścianach zakrzewione, choć kosym okiem go powitały pokątne półmroki. Wszakże i Jurij był synem przybranym Jakowa Borowego – a ten, choć koroną skroni nie stroił, równym królowi był władcą ziemi, pszczół i wody. Każdy syn jego, gdy dłoń na Ziemi by złożył w próbie honoru, za królewicza byłby słusznie uznany. Tak i Jurija wartość uznały najświętsze progi – choć go nie witały mile, bo nie tak być powinno, by deptał królów dziedzinę, nieproszony, to jednak od wejścia wypędzony nie został. Lekko szedł chłopiec, jak lis po mchu się skrada, ognia karzącego świętokradców pod stopami nie zaznał, a prosto pognał tam, gdzie go oczy pierwsze rwały.

Do ludzkiej istoty, bezprzytomnie w kąt ciśniętej, skrwawionej i bladej.

Ani go złote kabłączki nie zaciekawiły, ani święte proporce nie zastanowiły, ani nawet Pazura Wrony dumnego ostrza nie powitał najpierwszym ukłonem, tylko nad ranną kobietą głowę pochylił. Współczujące wejrzenie płanetnik na nią skierował i szukał, jak poratować może nieszczęsną, choć ani jej nie znał, ani nie mógł być pewien, czy nie doznała od niebios słusznej kary. Ręce zadrżały, niepewne, co czynić, kiedy się chłopiec przekonał, że rany śmiertelnej do zatamowania nie ma, lecz wiele śladów krwawych bicia i kaleczenia, których sam zaopatrzyć by nie zdołał. Nie widział, jak go z progu Otabek śledzi spojrzeniem, od wejścia do skarbca powstrzymany. Nie czuł Jurij, jak coraz łaskawiej go mierzą wzrokiem oczy niewidoczne bezcielesnych strażników, gdy się przekonali, jakiż to gość w ich świętości zabłądził. Do twarzy omdlałej dziewczyny sięgnął młodzieniec palcami, by moce swoje wątłe na nią przelać. Chmurnych podniebnych wiatrów wilgoć zbawienna z palców mu skapywała na usta rannej jak księżycowa poświata. Wiele pomóc nie mógł płanetnik, sam ledwo żyw po torturach i trudnej drodze, lecz kobieta miłością zbrojna nawet wątłej nadziei zdoła się uchwycić, by walkę podjąć na nowo.

Otworzyła oczy Iza, piękna czarownica.

Twarzy nad sobą pochylonej rozpoznać nie mogła – smak pogody jednak poznała na wargach i domyśliła się w nieznajomym płanetnika z puszczy. O Wiktora przygodzie z leśną bracią wiedziała już teraz wszystko, co ludzie mówili, a król przeklinał. Złocistowłosy chochlik, co jak ona sama krwią miał na skroni wydarte piętno lojalności, musiał z Wiktorem być związany i za nim w te progi zabłądził.

\- Nie mnie ratuj. Królewicza ratuj.

Tego tylko chciała, by jej grzech, choć wymuszony przez władcę Królestwa, do grobu za nią nie podążył. Życia już nie widziała dla siebie na tym świecie, ale była jeszcze szansa, by jej przeklęte wyczyny zniweczyć.

\- Ratuj wszystkich.

Jurij Płanetski czoło pochylił w pokorze.

Wolę tak mocną musiał uszanować ponad życia i śmierci wyzwanie. Powstał, przysięgę swoją nad nieznajomej dłonią powtórzył.

Wszystkich uratuje.

Krew mu w skroniach dudniła, a wreszcie w ostatniej chwili lęk nabożny w serce się wgryzł lodowatym chłodem. Jakże jemu, kapryśnemu bękartowi burz, mierzyć się z potęgą niebios, wolą królów, przekleństwem kapłanów? Jakże mu…

\- Uratuj wszystkich.

Oczy przetarł. Grzywkę otrząsnął. Kurwikiem na podłogi skarbca plunął. Długi krok postąpił, drzewce Pazura Złotej Wrony w dłonie chwycił.

Ach.

_O, Burzy, nieprawości miłośnico._

_Zabij szybko._

Jakiż to był ból.

Zapłakały wszystkie żywioły, co bogów moc wspomagają miodem swojej żywotności. Nie chciały pięknego dziecięcia lasu krzywdzić za czyn podjęty w szlachetnym zamiarze. Ale nie dla każdego zabawa insygniami królów! Obyczaj był rzeczą świętą, a poszanowanie zakazów – cnotą największą. Nie mogło więc ujść bezkarnie dotknięcie wrażą dłonią dumnego Pazura. Złotej Wrony spojrzenie, od błahych ludzkich spraw oddalone, w jednej chwili spoczęło na śmiałku, co świętość zbezcześcił. Cienie bezcielesne i światła zbłąkane promienie jednym głosem zakrzyknęły: w mowie, co do ludzkich słów w niczym niepodobna, bogów błagały o pomiłowanie. Nie było jednak usprawiedliwienia: choć godność królom równą w tym chłopcu chciały dostrzegać żywioły, choć sam Pazur jego honorowe zamysły natychmiast docenił, nie wolno królewskiego prawa dowolnie sobie uzurpować. Jak biały płomień na konarach dębu, tak ognie boskiego gniewu zapłonęły i w ciało płanetnika się wżarły: do krwi, do kości, do duszy.

Jakiż to był ból.

Z trudem największym podniósł Jurij święte ostrze topora – krzyczeć chciał, rzucić precz broń straszliwą i uciekać od kary, ale nawet jednym jękiem nie zdradził bogom, jak go ból szarpał niewyobrażalny. Krok postawił, potem drugi, w ramionach oręż zdobyczny piastując – z szacunkiem należytym przed Złotej Wrony darem głowę schylił, a tylko łzy z oczu zielonych kapiące zdradzały, jaką zapłatę za zaszczyt ponieść trzeba.

Paliło.

Ciało Jurija, młode i mocarne, wiele tej nocy niewygód i cierpień zaznało, a trudy przezwyciężył ten chłopiec niezmierne, z którymi nikt prócz niego zmierzyć się nie ośmielił. Ale ból, którym za uniesienie Pazura Złotej Wrony się płaciło, z żadną torturą nie mógł być zrównany. Wewnątrz ciała jakby ogień płonął – bez śladu i bez blizny, a krzywdę przemożną pozostawiał po sobie, gdy mocne dotąd członki drżeć poczęły, a ścięgna stalowe, w gimnastyce wszelkiej wprawione, jak strzępy żałosne umiękły.

Paliło.

Ze złotym toporem w objęciach kolejne kroki stawiał piękny chłopiec, jakby nagrodę za trudy swoje zdobył i do piersi w triumfie przyciskał, jednak łzy cierpienia, a nie radości spod rzęs rozedrganych spadały. Pod skórą gniew niebios jak straszliwy jad się jątrzył, a ciało wypalał i wyżerał w bezlitosnej sprawiedliwości. I wreszcie po raz pierwszy serce Jurija prawdziwie zadrżało – lodowate zimno duszę jego ogarnęło.

Poznał trwogę.

Gniew Złotej Wrony nie musiał granic mieć ani litości. Ten ból, co teraz ręce chłopca szarpał, może zniknie, gdy topór święty na swoje miejsce powróci. A może nigdy? Siły na tym świecie działały, z którymi nawet Jakow Borowy mierzyć by się nie zdołał, a co dopiero marny płanetnik, któren życia jeszcze nie znał i uporem młodości się kierował. Wreszcie dotarło do niego, jaką zgubę wezwał na siebie – sam, dobrowolnie Los wyzwał i w jego ręce się oddał. Wreszcie pojął, że poza granicą cudu stoi: nie ma eliksirów, co boży gniew wymażą. Nie ma gwarancji, że uleczą się skatowane ogniem członki.

Może Jurij Płanetnik już nigdy nie zatańczy.

Topór ciążył mu w ramionach, a ogień straszną pożogą skórę lizał od wnętrza. Zapłakał Jurij nad sobą i lekkomyślnością swoją, nad ceną, o którą nie zapytał, nim do czynu się rzucił. Zapłakał nad bólem i nad krzywdą swoich pięknych dłoni, nad utraconą siłą, która już pierzchała w niepamięć, im dłużej dotykał zakazanego skarbu.

Pożałował.

Pociągnął nosem.

Poprawił Pazur Wrony w objęciach, poszedł dalej, gdzie Otabek czekał na niego w progu, łzami przyjaciela zmartwiony. Jurij głowę od niego odwrócił, odpowiedzi odmawiając.

\- Pójdźmy.

*/*/*

Choć święta potęga Pazura Złotej Wrony jaśniała po świecie jak kupalne ognie, cień ją okrył miłosierny, gdy młodzieńcy nieśli swój łup w stronę wrót. Grzech ogromny, na który Jurij się poważył, w dłonie biorąc topór królów, mroczną chmurą zasnuł obu współtowarzyszy winy. Serce drżało w płanetniku – obolałe dłonie ślizgały się już na drzewcu, gdy gniew niebios z nich kropla po kropli soki życiowe wypalał. Gniew to był straszny, a ból ogromny, ale Jurij Płanetski w drodze swojej nie ustał. Czarne cienie mu chłodziły obolałą skórę, jakby w oburzeniu swoim również i miłosierdzie kryły przemożne moce topora. Choć go za każdą chwilę świętokradztwa karały nieznośną torturą, to przed okiem ludzkim i wszelkim stworzeniem skryły ów grzech i nie wzywały sług królewskich, by ci przerwali czyn zakazany. Kąsały bezradne ciało ognie czarownicze, jak gdyby po raz wtóry Losu szafarze wypróbować chcieli wytrzymałość zuchwałego płanetnika. Ani jednak grom z niebios pochmurnych, ani krzyk ludzkiego gardła, ani mściwe króla spojrzenie nie dosięgło cierpiącego złodzieja. Nawet bogowie nie zechcieli go zatrzymać.

Oczy zza granic tęczy nie patrzyły już łaskawie na Aleksandra.

Nawet i własny oścień Złotej Wrony Rodzicielki wolał w niegodnych rękach szlachetnego chłopięcia pozostać, niż się przysłużyć prawowitemu królowi, co w niegodziwości duszę unurzał. Cierpieniem zdjęty i zbolały, nie mógł Jurij zaszczytu tego pojąć w pełni, a choć ambicje jego skraju tęczy sięgały, pustego chwalipięctwa nie znał i pysznić by się takim wyróżnieniem nie chciał. Jednak ciemne oczy Czarnego Jeźdźca każdy szczegół tego zajścia dojrzały.  Z miłością i dumą Otabek Altin na przyjaciela spoglądał, a serce aż się w nim rwało, by mu w cierpieniu ulżyć, wiedział bowiem, że narzędzi przeznaczonych królom nie może każdy pretendent tykać bezkarnie. Nie wierzył dotąd syn Złotej Ordy, że zdołają Pazur Wrony choćby odnaleźć, a gdzież by im się go wynieść udało – niepodobna! Ale oto na własne oczy oglądał, jak wielkim był mocarzem ten leśny duch, którego na brata najmilszego Los wachmistrzowi podarował. Wolę swoją niezłomną Jurij mocy bogów przeciwstawił, a święty oręż dał mu się unieść, jakby szlachetność chłopca na równi z krwią królów ocenił. Cena za to straszna była – aż i z oczu Otabka łzy popłynęły, gdy mógł tylko iść za towarzyszem najmilszym, a pomóc mu w dźwiganiu brzemienia nie śmiał. Ręce jego, smagłe od pieszczot Złotego Słońca, nieodgadnionych czarów Złotej Wrony naruszać nie powinny. Nie zdołał jednak wachmistrz Ordy bezczynnie cierpień Jurija znosić. Do boku jego przypadł, ramieniem płanetnika opasał, całą swoją siłą go podparł. Jak bażanciego pióra smagnięcie, tak lekko Jurij oparł znużony policzek na rękawie czarnego munduru. Z wdzięcznością wsparcie przyjął, a chętniej, niż od własnego brata by wziął wspomożenie. Na ból się nie skarżył, a Otabek słów próżnych mu oszczędził. Poszli ramię w ramię, czarnym płaszczem mocy niepojętej okryci, pod którym Pazur Złotej Wrony lśnienie swoje do wnętrza obrócił, miast do zewnętrza, gdzie by go ludzie dostrzec mogli.

W tych dniach niebianie bardziej tę parę zapalczywych złodziei kochali, niż własnego pomazańca z królewskiego tronu.

Niedaleka droga do gaju świętych dębów wiodła. Niedługo Jurij Płanetski znosił bólem palące napomnienia. Ale gdy wśród drzew przystaną, bardziej jeszcze pobladł. Wielkie to były i wspaniałe osobliwości. Dąb Wiktora jego przodków przed nim wspominał, niejednego pradziada imię w konarach nosił, już od dwóch stuleci oglądał sprawy Królestwa Złotej Wrony. Pień miał potężny, a gruby tak, że calutki patrol Czarnej Straży ledwo by zdołał go wspólnie opasać. Jakże tu wbić ostrze topora w tak prastare i uświęcone ciało? Jakże w swojej małości cud ten szacowny pokaleczyć jak byle spróchniałą jabłonkę? A jakby nie dość było majestatu pokoleń, wieków i przodków mądrości, to po konarach dębu białe płomienie tańczyły w triumfalnym rozkwicie – niczym pochodnia Peruna jaśniało całe drzewo na chwałę miłości, co wszelkie przeszkody pokona.

Caluśkie drzewo jaśniało.

Żachnął się Czarny Jeździec, zdumiony czarownym widokiem. Nie tylko trzy konary płonęły ogniem, ale cały dąb jaśniał i noc rozświetlał. Przetrzeć musiał oczy syn Złotego Słońca, zdało mu się bowiem, że serdeczne powitanie w tym blasku triumfalnym się kryje, jakby święte drzewo z radością witało intruzów, którzy je pohańbić przyszli. Niemożebność to była, ale po wczorajszej nocy cudów kolejna noc przedziwna nastała. I tejże drugiej nocy, bo słońce już zdążyło za nieboskłon uciec przed grzechu widokiem, Otabek z Altinów nie śmiał już wątpić w żadne cuda. A w Jurija Płanetskiego zwątpić już nigdy nie zamierzał: młodzieniec wysoko unosił ostrze prześwietne, choć go to kosztować musiało ból przeogromny, ale nic po sobie płanetnik nie dał poznać, jedynie usta zaciął zadziornie i łzy pod złotą grzywką ukrywał. Bez ociągania pod pniem dębu stanął, a biała płomienność ognia i jego objęła, aż nie sposób było rzec, czy to Jurij światłem drzewo obdarzył, czy ono jego opromieniło.

Pojął Otabek, że nie on jeden szacunkiem i zachwytem nagrodził poświęcenie Jurija Płanetskiego.

Snadź bogowie niebios i dusze przodków niezagasłe właśnie ową żelazną niezłomność młodziutkiego płanetnika doceniły. Na jego przybycie aż się cały święty dąb rozświetlił – choć go radować nie mogły świętokradcze chłopca zamiary, musiał białym ogniem potwierdzić wspaniałość jego czynów. Płomienie w niebo strzeliły, jakby wykrzyczeć chciały, że bohater przybył na ziemię świętego gaju. Nie śmiał wachmistrz Złotej Ordy z miejsca się ruszyć, choć serce w nim zamarło, gdy ogień Jurija pochłonął. Jakże się skończy igranie z ponadludzkimi potęgami? Czy szalony ich plan wcielić w życie się uda? Czyż Jurij zdoła królewski topór utrzymać i udział w tych czarach potężnych wywalczyć?

Otabek pragnął wierzyć i wierzył, że Jurij Płanetski wszystko może.

Zamierzył się właśnie Pazurem Złotej Wrony na gałąź świętego dębu – i uderzył, przeciw woli niebios, przeciw tradycji przodków, przeciw porządkowi rzeczy, kradzionym ostrzem w zakazaną świętość. I bił, walił i rąbał, a łzy z bólu już się lały po pięknej twarzy nieprzerwanie i w białych płomieniach gasły. Nie strzymał Otabek, ruszył mu na ratunek, by choćby gołymi rękami na dębowy konar naprzeć, albo topór z dłoni obolałych przyjaciela wydrzeć i w strasznym obowiązku go zastąpić. Krok postąpił – białe płomienie do kręgu swego go przyjęły, jednak gdy dalej próbował się zbliżyć, jakby mur niewidzialny od Jurija go odgrodził, bezgłośną groźbą na mężną pierś wachmistrza napierając.

Nie jemu to było przeznaczone.

Jurij rąbał, atakował, walczył, jakby życie jego zależeć miało od zwycięstwa. Zaiste, była to walka o życie, a każdy cios złotego topora żarliwą modlitwą poparty. By się zechcieli bogowie niebiańscy odwrócić na moment od dębowego gaju, a na świętokradztwo milcząco zezwolić. By pod uderzeniami Pazura Złotej Wrony gałąź ulec zechciała i w ręce Jurija się złożyć razem z białym ogniem, który jej moc przemożną nadawał. By trzykrotnie się zechciało dopełnić bluźnierstwo, które płanetnik kradzionym ostrzem na cudzej ziemi próbował wymusić. Trzech konarów potrzebował, trzech czarów.

Na życie dla Jakowa Borowego.

Na bohaterskiego Kristofera poratowanie.

Na odwrócenie nienawiści, co po całej puszczy czarne klątwy Aleksandra rozpleniła.

O te trzy cuda bogów błagał, a równocześnie rękę na nich podnosił z toporem i jakby w progi tęczy zuchwale się wdzierał, tak w ciało świętego dębu rąbał nieprzerwanie. Ledwo już na nogach mógł Jurij ustać, ledwo nad dłonią własną panował, bo moc Złotej Wrony słusznie protestowała, że jej tak nadużywa młodzik niepowołany. Ale cios za ciosem spadał na białą światłość dębu – i uległa świętość niezłomnej lojalności.

Spadła gałąź.

Nie obejrzał się Jurij za siebie, pewien, że Otabek schwyci ten łup cenny i dla przyjaciela zatrzyma. Rzeczywiście – wachmistrz Czarnych Jeźdźców na zaporę bolesną nie baczył, na kolana się rzucił przed pochodnią białego ognia i w ramiona ją pochwycił, gotów nawet spłonąć w bożym gniewie, a dla ukochanego druha zdobycz przechować. Nie straciła gałąź na jasności, choć od rozpłomienionego pnia się oderwała, a Otabka pokarać nie zamierzała za szlachetne poświęcenie. Słodko jak miodu smak na wargach, takim się zdało dotknięcie owego skarbu. Czarny Jeździec głowę przed nim nisko pochylił, szczęśliwy, że w takim cudzie uczestniczy, a mężnie gotowy przyjąć karę za wszelkie uchybienia. Teraz jednak trwała jeszcze druga już noc czarowna, Otabek na kolanach więc pozostał, Jurija wspaniały czyn wielbiąc i na kolejne jego zwycięstwo oczekując.

Spadła druga gałąź.

Otabek w ramiona ją schwycił. Jurij dalej rąbał, jakby opętany szaleństwem, które mu siły zwielokrotniło. W białych płomieniach zamknięty, w białe płomienie się wdzierał, białymi płomieniami jaśniał, aż się nie dało rozróżnić, gdzie grzech się kończy, a zaczyna chwała. Rąbał płanetnik Pazurem Złotej Wrony, choć ciało już od wysiłku mdlało, a święte drzewo nie chciało oddawać więcej gałęzi. Jurij jednak trzech cudów potrzebował i wszystkie trzy zamierzał wywalczyć. Świat aż struchlał, patrząc na tę walkę, a mgła strwożona gwiazdy zasnuła, by się ich blask niewinny nie podniecił szaleństwem. Co mogło, podglądało, jak złoty Pazur w dębowy konar uderza, jak grzywka leśnego chłopięcia krwawym potem i łzami nasiąka. Aż do najdalszych uroczysk echa doniosły w oka mgnieniu, jakież to chwile się rozstrzygają w odległym gaju. Jakow Borowy usiadł na swym łożu śmiertelnym, a Lilia Dziwożona wnet u jego boku się znalazła – za ręce się złapali, jakby ich nie dzieliły żadne niesnaski, tak głęboko ich łączyła wspólna troska o zabłąkanego syna. Ile mogli, tyle uszu nastawili na szepty kniei, a oczy na skrzydłach puchaczy skierowali na świętokradczą walkę. Aż westchnąć musiał Jakow starzec, i Lilia przy nim aż łzę z oka zgubiła, gdy Jurija na dalekiej ziemi ujrzeli. Toporem wywijał, drzewo atakował w żarliwym tańcu, złotym warkoczem cienie odpędzał, a piękny był w tym wysiłku jak lasów duma i nadzieja. Zdawało się opiekunom puszczy, że to Wiktor u szczytu swej wielkości tańczy na chwałę Ziemi, bogów zdolny oszołomić – lecz Jurij to był, on tam walczył, a tej nocy brata swego we wspaniałości prześcignął. Co żyło, podziwiało zmagania jego straszliwe, a modły wznosiło do niebios, by prędzej swój czyn mógł spełnić płanetnik i ukojenie bólu znaleźć.

Aż dojrzał go ktoś, kto nie mógł patrzeć w spokoju na tak bezczelną samowolę.

Aleksandra poruszenie nadzwyczajne z niespokojnego snu wybudziło, w który zapadł jak grzesznik z twarzą w piołunach złożoną. Ludzie spali, nieświadomi zdarzeń – całą ludzką dziedzinę spokojny spowijał wypoczynek, jak to się godziło głęboką nocą. Jednak sama Ziemia karmicielka, żywioły rozbiegane i mrowie żywotnych cieni szeptały podniecone o wyczynach mężnego płanetnika. Zerwał się na nogi Aleksander, napaścią na święty gaj zdumiony. Onże sam gorszych już dzisiaj dokonał nieprawości, ale pojąć nie potrafił, kto i po co mógłby rękę podnieść na niebiańskie ognie, których nawet królewski majestat zagasić nie zdołał. Pognał władca do świętych dębów – i aż strasznym głosem zakrzyknął, aż mu duszę czarna obręcz furii ścisnęła, gdy z daleka dojrzał koszmarów swoich spełnienie. Zwidziało mu się bowiem, że oto Wiktor dębu gałęzie kaleczy, jakby raz jeszcze chciał ojcowskie życzenia zdeptać, na urągowisko wszelkiej przyzwoitości. Jeszcze chwilę wcześniej sam pragnął Aleksander na takiej właśnie zbrodni syna przyłapać, aby go przed ludźmi poniżyć i imię jego splugawić. Teraz jednak gniewem zawrzał na tę myśl – skoro syn wiarołomny już raz opuścił dom i szanse swoje na koronę zaprzepaścił, nie miał prawa po własnych śladach powracać i miru królestwa naruszać. Jak policzek w godność ojca-króla wymierzony byłaby taka eskapada, jak ostatnia kpina z tradycji Królestwa – ale od razu się zdało Aleksandrowi, że to do Wiktora podobne, aby jeszcze na odchodnym święty skarb zszargać. Wszystkie syna występki tak pojmował – jako zamierzone złośliwie podłości, przeciw królowi wymierzone. Każdy przejaw buntu chłopca, który tylko wolności pragnął i prawa do wierności swej naturze, Aleksander za zdradę uważał i zduszać próbował w zarodku. Nigdy do końca nie pojął, że w zajadłości swojej dawno już się synowi stał boleśnie obojętny.  Gdyby zaś ktoś mu tę prawdę zdradził – jeszcze więcej by go ona wzburzyła, gdyż syna rzekomą nienawiścią król własną nienawiść od lat usprawiedliwiał. Tak i teraz – pytań nie zamierzał zadawać, wątpliwości nie żywił, aby je wyjaśniać.

Chwycił za miecz i do gaju pognał.

Nie Wiktora zastał pod świętym dębem, z głową opromienioną koroną białych płomieni. Ale nawet i o to nie dbał Aleksander, Królestwa Złotej Wrony pan i władca. Ulżyć swojej złości nieludzkiej pragnął, a syn w jego myślach w potwora żmijowego się zmienił, którego zwalczać należało. Skoro jego nie stało, by cios zadać – inny delikwent się nada. Bez wahania podniósł Aleksander miecz, aby cios zadać w intruza.

Czarna lanca odbiła cios tak mocno, że omal król z miejsca głowy nie postradał.

W blasku niebiańskiej mocy, co od dębu Wiktora promieniała, nie sposób było ukryć prawdy: oto rycerz ościennego królestwa, w mundur Jeźdźców swojej Ordy przyobleczony, haniebnie podniósł rękę na władcę i bożego pomazańca. Łza po smagłym policzku spłynęła, a wilczy rumak aż znowu począł wyć rozpaczliwie do księżyca, rozpacz pana swojego czując aż nadto dotkliwie. Wiedział Otabek Altin, że jego postępek zdradę stanowi, wojnę wróży i na hańbę skaże jego samego i cały ród Altinów. Nie zniósłby jednak, gdyby na jego oczach Jurijowi krzywda się stała, choćby to miecz samego Peruna w płanetnika wymierzył. W pełnym świetle białych płomieni wachmistrz Ord Złotego Słońca odważnie spojrzał w oczy Losowi, który w obłąkaną od wściekłości postać Aleksandra się przyoblókł. A ten walił na oślep, rozwścieczony, aż mu na usty piana wstąpiła, aż mu oczy krwią zabiegły i nic już król nie widział z tego świata prócz męskiej postaci, światłością niebiańską opromienionej. Pazur Złotej Wrony piastować się pozwolił owemu śmiałkowi – musiał to być królewicz Wiktor, skoro Kristofera biesy rozszarpały w borze, bo przecież Janusz złociutki nigdy by się nie porwał na takie wyczyny. Ślepy na prawdę, głuchy na dobrych duchów ostrzeżenia, ciął Aleksander mieczem swym potężnym, byle przeszkodę ominąć i Wiktora dopaść nareszcie. Otabek pobladły i strwożony czyny przeciwnika oceniał. Po pierwszym ciosie potężnym nie śmiał z całą swą mocą we władcę lancą uderzyć – a jednak innego sposobu nie znajdywał, jak tylko przemóc bronią wściekłe ataki. Miecza wytrącić z ręki królewskiej nie zdołał, a furią zdjęty Aleksander napierał nań niebezpiecznie i odsunąć się nie pozwalał. Już podjął Czarny Jeździec haniebny wysiłek walki z prawym panem tej ziemi, pszczół jej i dębów. Czy godziło się cios wymierzyć, który krew królewską rozleje? Czy warte tego były te dwie noce szalone, któree Otabka wzbogaciły w przyjaciela niezwyczajnego i przygodę mu dały przeżyć wyjątkową? Wstanie kolejny świt już za chwilę, Słońce spojrzy na czyny swoich dzieci. Choć w zielone płanetnika oczy mógłby patrzeć wachmistrz do skończenia świata, to jednak wiedział, że tylko do poranka czas ma na to, a później przyjdzie do swoich powrócić i prawdę o zdarzeniach tej nocy wyznać. Ordy Złotego Słońca zapłacą za poczynania swego zbłąkanego dziecięcia. Czy należało grzech, gniew i pożogę na cały naród swój ściągać w imię złotego warkocza i oczu zielonych jak serce lasu?

Pazur Złotej Wrony zadrżał przy pniu dębowym, jakby raz jeszcze chciał bladą skórę Jurija bolesnym pocałowaniem rozszarpać. A potem ciął w konary.

Spadła trzecia gałąź.

Jurij Płanetski odwrócił się za nią, jeszcze od wysiłku dygocąc, jeszcze od bólu płacząc. Jeszcze od determinacji oczy mu pałały bardziej, niż białe płomienie z dębowych konarów. Otabek Altin spojrzał mu w twarz. Krew skapywała na rzęsy, pot ze skroni parował, a minę miał płanetnik tak rozjuszoną, że kurwiki same pierzchały na boki, by się za drzewcem Pazura ukryć, nim je Jurij wyplunie. Czoło pulsowało, usta się krzywiły, pierś falowała. Otabek raz tylko spojrzał, a cały ten obłęd ogarnął.

I ciął Czarną Lancą we władcę Królestwa Złotej Wrony.

Białe ognie boskiej woli zawsze muszą oślepić śmiertelnych. Moc i ukojenie wlewają w serca – ale mącą pojmowanie spraw ludzkich. Biały płomień zawsze wskazuje tego, co odmienny jest od innych – a każdego, na kim spocznie, odmieni bez śladu. Białe ognie plączą myśli – zapalają koronę płomieni nad czołem śmiertelnika, a temu zda się od razu, że to, co zakazane, nieodzownym się stało. Że to, co wzbronione, przeznaczonym jest i koniecznym obowiązkiem. Biały płomień błogosławi wybrańców – i na zawsze ich wyklina z ludzkiej ciżby, bo gdy się na świat patrzyło przez jego światłość, już nie sposób do dawnego siebie powrócić i dawne swoje miejsce zająć. Białe ognie odziewają w płaszcz królewski – i jak murem, tak tym płaszczem więżą.

Czarna lanca przetnie wszelkie więzy.

Otabek Altin w białych ogniach skąpany był już aż po duszy korzenie. Jak swego go przyjęły, jak Jurija cień w serce wrośnięty i równie godny naznaczenia. Aż w końcu nie umiał już myśleć o powinności wobec rodzinnej krainy, nie potrafił się od ingerencji wstrzymać, choćby i wojny zarzewie miał rozpalić. Ciałem własnym jak murem osłonił płanetnika, a czarną lancą hardo się zamierzył na króla Aleksandra.

A dwie gałęzie świętego dębu wciąż pod ramieniem przytrzymywał i ufnie się kładły na nim opłomienione liście, aż biały ogień obnażoną szyję wachmistrza ucałował srogim naznaczeniem.

A władcy Królestwa Złotej Wrony zaślepienie opuścić nie chciało, z twarzą wykrzywioną w maskę biesa parł do ataku. Aż się światłości wzdragały przed tym widokiem i omijały go, zbrzydzone, byle w mroku nocy pozostał opętany mężczyzna i oczu ludzkich nie straszył nieprawością.

A Jurij Płanetski podjął z murawy trzecią gałąź dębu i do piersi przycisnął, zaś ostrze Pazura Złotej Wrony ucałował w zachwyceniu i pokorze, wdzięczny za posługę, niepomny, że krwawe ślady pozostawiło zakazane pocałowanie. Nie do czułości bowiem ostrze topora królów stworzone było, choć podziękę mężnego chłopca przyjęło: przygasły niewidzialne trucizny, którymi dotąd ciało bluźniercy płonęło.

Oko niebios wyjrzało zza skrzydeł Wieczoru i czyn dokonanym uznało.

Nie dokonała się jednak walka o krzywd naprawienie. Dopiero rodziło się rozstrzygnięcie – w bólach rosło na krawędzi ostrzy: czarnego, przez Złote Słońce błogosławionego, i srebrnego, cieniem Złotej Wrony hartowanego. Jeszcze Los kapryśny Aleksandra szaleństwem po gardle Otabka Altina mógł wydrzeć Jurijowi zwycięstwo.

Dość jednak już było bogom króla okrutnej choroby.

Trzecie ostrze z cieni wybiegło, między miecz a lancę jak piorun Burzy spadło. Króla odepchnęło w ciemność, Czarnego Jeźdźca w objęcia światłości: pośrodku między nimi nowy stanął rozjemca.

\- Ojcze!

Otabek pola ustąpił, ciałem własnym nadal Jurija oddzielając od zagrożeń. Król srożył się i atakować próbował, jednak ów przybysz niespodziany obnażonym mieczem i miną wzburzoną wrażenie na nim zrobił niemałe. Któż to był? Czarny Jeździec nie mógł mieć pewności, ale przybysz nazwał władcę Królestwa ojcem, co musiało jego samego czynić jednym z królewiąt.

Byłżeby to brat Wiktora?

Ordy Złotego Słońca podobne miały pojmowanie potęgi i piękna, jak ich sąsiedzi od Złotej Wrony. Otabek łatwo więc odgadł, że ten nieznajomy, co się teraz z Aleksandrem szarpał, musi być dobrym rycerzem, silnym mężczyzną i miłym dla oczu ludzi. Nie sposób było jednak ocenić, czy dusza w nim tkwi honorowa i szlachetna, czy też ziarno ojcowskiego szaleństwa i tutaj kiełkuje. Mąż ów Otabkowi nie ułatwiał oceny, choć bowiem stanął w obronie nieznajomych, to wiedzieć nie mógł, że w słusznej sprawie sprzeciwili się władcy.

A może mógł?

Nim Czarny Jeździec zdołał tę zagadkę rozważyć, królewicz snadź cierpliwość do utarczki stracił. Zalśniła głownia miecza, lecz nie ona cios zadała, a rękojeść. Głucho huknęło – i Aleksander u stóp syna na murawę runął, nieprzytomny.

A cóż to za obyczaje obłąkane?

Królewicz na równi z Jeźdźcem był widać postępkiem swoim poruszony, bo miecz upuścił, na kolana padł i zapłakał, w dłonie własne zapatrzony z obrzydzeniem. Współczucie Otabka serce ścisnęło, lecz nijak nie odgadywał, co uczynić powinien. Młodzieńca pocieszać, czy wręcz pochwalić za czyn tak naganny, a tak zbawienny? Lancę w gotowości przytrzymywać i ciosu oczekiwać, bo skoro na samego króla ten młodzian natrzeć się ośmielił, żadnej litości dla intruzów mieć nie będzie? A może należało złożyć broń i sprawę swoją wyłuszczyć? Miałżeby ten królewicz szacunek dla cudzej lojalności, jakiego ojcu jego zabrakło? Nie wiedział Otabek, którą drogę obrać powinien. Lancę więc mocno w dłoni ścisnął, bo nie po to go Ordy wybrały wachmistrzem, by święty oręż po ziemi rzucał. A drugą ręką sięgnął do Jurija, ramieniem go mocno objął i do biodra swego przycisnął.

Razem się z tym zmierzą.

Z gałęziami w ramionach, co białym światłem jak pochodniami gończych obświetlały ich zuchwałość, stali obaj młodzieńcy bez drżenia, gotowi przyjąć osąd i jeśli trzeba, znowu za swoje lojalności walczyć. Jednak sędzia ich, co katem chciał być także, leżał bezprzytomnie, a syn nad jego głową rozpaczał i głowę w ramionach ukrył, jakby podejrzewał, że świat cały dostrzegł jego zbrodnię i kieruje na niego oskarżycielskie spojrzenie. Ktoś inny przyszedł za to bezbożny wandalizm rozsądzić. Ledwo na nogach stojąca, na lasce wsparta, krwawym śladem liście babki znacząc, piękna Iza za swoim ukochanym przybyła do dębowego gaju. Słów nie traciła na darmo, a też i gardło pobite na gadulstwo jej nie pozwalało. Wnet się stało jasne, co we dworzyszczu króla zaszło: Janusz, znaków złowróżbnych nawałą przejęty, ojca i brata nadaremnie poszukiwał. Gdy do świętej komnaty poszedł, regaliom się pokłonić i przodków cienie o radę prosić, zastał wywyższenie puste, gdzie Pazur Złotej Wrony przedtem spoczywał. Nim alarm słuszny wszcząć zdołał królewicz, ukochaną swoją narzeczoną na skraju śmierci znalazł. Gniewem ogromnym zawrzał, bogów i ludzi przeklinał, aż się obudzili opiekunowie korony i poszanowali żądania królewskiego syna. Życie do Izy wróciło, choć całego zła, które Aleksander wyrządził, nikt prócz czasu naprawić by nie zdołał. We łzach i trwodze, pewna, że oto ją odtrąci najbardziej umiłowany Janusz, wyznała czarownica swoje przewinienia: układ tajemny z władcą, niegodziwe zaklęcia, kłamstwa i zbrodnie. Słowami opisać się nie dało, co przeżył najstarszy królewicz, gdy całą prawdę o tej nocy przedziwnej usłyszał: o ojcowskiej nienawiści, o spisku przeciw Wiktorowi, o klątwie, co niewinnego Kristofera pochłonęła. Znakom złowrogim już się nie dziwował Janusz, lecz choć dumny to był mąż i w ludzkim uznaniu się lubował, wobec bogów i honoru pokorę miał należytą, co od oszalałego ojca go różniło. Natychmiast poprzysiągł, na przodków kości i pszczół barcie, że szaleństwo powstrzyma i spokój przywróci w Królestwie Złotej Wrony, a przede wszystkim – zgodę między braćmi, dziedzicami cnót Wrony. Ukochaną Izę do piersi przycisnął, oszustwo jej wybaczył, w miłość prawdziwą nie zwątpił – na własne oczy ujrzał przecież znaki, że dziewczę owo próbę Pazura przeszło zwycięsko, choć bólem ją okupiło. Największego snadź cierpienia przysporzyła niewieście haniebna złość  Aleksandra, a nie własne przewiny. O Pazurze Złotej Wrony także czarownica Januszowi prawdę rzekła – o miłosiernym złoczyńcy, co jej krzywdę uszanował i próbę honoru przeszedł tak bohatersko, że święty topór w jego ramionach chętnie w świat wywędrował. O przysiędze, którą nieznajomy bez wahania złożył, że uratuje królewicza.

Janusz do owego złoczyńcy przyjaźnią jakoś nie zapałał.

Stanęli teraz naprzeciwko siebie, królewicz z czarownicą i Czarny Jeździec z płanetnikiem, a jakby Losu krasne wstążki już zawczasu im ścieżki oplotły, tak się Jurij z Januszem wrogo zapatrzyli w siebie nawzajem. Aż iskry z oczu leciały, aż zęby zgrzytały, aż dreszcze po murawie pobiegły do sadów. Otabek ramię przyjaciela twardo przytrzymał, aby w stanie tak żałosnym będąc, nowych utarczek nie prowokował. Iza całą sobą o pierś narzeczonego się wsparła, od napaści go broniąc – i od ataku uparcie powstrzymując. Księżyc zadumany podglądał, puchacze cichoskrzydłe podsłuchały, a czworo młodzieży pakt zawarło pod dumnym w swym kalectwie dębem. Na Aleksandra nie zważali więcej – niechże go bogi i gaju stróże dopilnują do świtania, mógł zaczekać sąd nad jego obłędem. Kristofer czekać nie powinien. Gdy się w tym zgodzili – nie zostało wiele z waśni. Bez wahania, jakoby zbędny ciężar odrzucał, oddał Jurij Płanetski złote ostrze królów w ręce Janusza. Królewicz honor docenił i złodzieja powściągliwość. Topór wziął w obie ręce – lecz teraz Iza Czarownica wtrącić się zechciała. Dłonią poranioną Pazura dotknęła, o użyczenie uprosiła. Zdumiony młodzian świętość swego rodu bez wahania jej powierzył, intencjom jej ufając - słusznie tylko się obawiał, że bólem dziewczynę pokarzą niebiosa za kolejne sprzeniewierzenie. Nie dbała o to jednak piękna Iza. Gdy już raz naprawić swoje błędy postanowiła – każdą karę była gotowa ponieść. Choć ledwo mogła unieść wielki topór – nad głowę go podniosła. Moce Ziemi przyzwała, by jej dodały sił – i jak Jurij przed nią, tak i ona na święte dęby podniosła rękę. Strwożonym młodzieńcom wyjaśnić tyle zechciała, że dla pokoju między braćmi i uspokojenia ludzi słuszniej będzie wszystkie dęby królewskich synów po równi okaleczyć. Cięła Iza w gałęzie – a każdy cios na jej własnym sercu bogowie odbijali, by sprawdzić, czy wytrwa w dziele. Cięła nadal – w dąb Kristofera, wreszcie w dąb Janusza. A gdy spadły z niego gałęzie i wypadł Pazur Złotej Wrony ze znużonych niewieścich dłoni – jakby w zwierciadle odbite od bliźniaczego drzewa, białe płomienie w koronie dębu Króla Janusza zatańczyły. Miłość została potwierdzona.

Król został wskazany.

Jakby sami bogowie szansę chcieli dać Królestwu Złotej Wrony na nową zgodę: niechże ludzie za Wiktorem w leśne uroczyska nie zaglądają, lecz Janusza za swego króla przyjmą, bo godzien jest tego. Jakby ciężar wielki spadł z serca królewskiego syna – tronu od zawsze pragnął, a waśni nigdy. Gałęzie dębów zebrał skrzętnie, by w królewskim skarbcu spłonęły i żywicznym zapachem uradowały cienie przodków. Pazur Złotej Wrony podjął i ze słuszną dumą przewiesił przez ramię. Jedno tylko strapienie tej godziny wspaniałość mąciło – trzeba będzie po ojca nieszczęsnego powrócić, gdy wstanie słońce, a los jego rozstrzygnąć. Wpierw jednak należało świętościom poświęcić staranie. Topór Królów powrócić musi do swojej siedziby, a te najpierwej zrąbane gałęzie, które biały ogień na sobie poniosły, muszą wyruszyć w swoją drogę.

W zgodzie odeszli młodzi z gaju – pierwszy ruszył Otabek, czarną swoją lancą złowrogie cienie odpędzając. Królewicz zawahał się, czy za nim ruszyć, jak się godziło władcy, czy też na tyłach pochodu miejsce zająć stosowne dla obrońcy. Jurij, do czekania nienawykły, bez wahania za przyjacielem podążył, Izę jedynie przepuszczając. Najlżejszy uśmiech rozbawienia kpiną oblicze Króla Janusza rozjaśnił. Choć złym człowiekiem nie był, od złośliwości ustrzegać się nie próbował. Wzrokiem zmierzył warkocz niesczesany płanetnika, grzywki pukle złociste, obejrzał koszulę starganą, do ciała niedopasowaną, snadź więc cudzą. Skłonił się kpiąco królewicz i z drogi osobliwemu bohaterowi ustąpił.

\- Damy przodem.

Ciemności nocy rzedły z wolna, świt nieodległy przeczuwając. Nocne ptaki gniazd już swoich szukały, kuny truchło do gniazd ciągnęły, kończąc łowy zanim dzień nastanie. Nietoperze jeszcze szukały kąpieli w ostatnich promieniach gwiazd, ale pierzchły w głąb puszczy, gdy ludzkie głosy, niezwyczajne o tej godzinie, w leśnej głuszy się rozległy przykrą zwierzętom wrzawą. Cienie wzrok odwróciły, rozpoznając wiedźmie zaklęcia, a niespokojne wietrzyce znad koron drzew próbowały podglądać. Tylko jednak ciche chochliki i skromne chochmiki spod korzeni drzew widziały, jak czworo ludzi zjednanych we wspólnym dziele wybłagało cud u Nieba i Ziemi.

Czarownica Iza z leśnego ustronia całą swoją moc, już teraz przygasłą i we krwi skąpaną, na odwrócenie zła oddać była gotowa.

Płanetnik Jurij Płanetski imieniem najmilszego Borowego leśne moce kusił. Ciało miał stargane i sine, a kolana zgięte żałośnie, z dawnej dumy tanecznej wyzute cierpieniem. Choć zakazane to było, gdy Ziemi, a nie Nieba krainę zamieszkiwał potomek chmurników, ten był gotów ostatni swój sekret poświęcić – skrzydła z łez tęczy uwite jawnie okazać. A gdy się objawią - ostrzem Pazura przyrzekał je wydrzeć, na ofiarę dla bogów i Lasu.

Królestwa Złotej Wrony dziedzic, Janusz królewicz, pokorę przed majestatem puszczy okazywał i naprawę szkód obiecywał, wyrosłych ze złej krwi w rodzinie jego. Pojednanie wszystkich braci obiecał, zmycie ojcowskiego grzechu, który nienawiścią swoją nawet święte pszczoły oślepił.

Otabek Altin, wachmistrz Ord Złotego Słońca, gościem był na tej ziemi nieproszonym: ani sojusznikiem, ani wrogiem, ani prawowitym wędrowcem. O wybaczenie najścia bogi Złotej Wrony błagał, a za prośbami towarzyszy także i swoje składał rzetelnie. Niechże się skończy ta noc, furią i goryczą struta. Niechże powróci życie, skąd niesłusznie było skradzione. Niech się klątwy wygaszą z wzejściem Słońca Wszechwidzącego, by nie musiało patrzeć na owoce złej woli. Za te łaski, nie jemu potrzebne, nie w jego ziemiach zakorzenione  i nie jego krwią związane, Otabek gotów był lancę swoją pod chramem zakopać, a na progu gardło otworzyć, by się krwią napoiły i złagodniały żmije- brzeginie, kapryśne kochanice Losu.

Dłoń w dłoni, ramię w ramię, czworo tych młodych pod sufitem drzew stało i czar splatało niezwyczajny. Aż wreszcie Janusz świętym toporem zamachnął się potężnie i w leśne runo cios zadał, a wyrwa z tego powstała jak rana głęboka. Jurij podniósł gałąź świętego dębu, wciąż białym światłem rozpaloną, i w miejsce owo ją wetknął, jak czuła mateczka owoców krzewy szczepi w domowym ogrodzie. Iza dłonie na ziemi złożyła, czarownym słowem zaklęła, przysypała leciutko gałązkę. A Otabek ukląkł i pokornie ucałował grunt w białych płomieniach skąpany.

Las poczuł dotknięcie potężnej woli.

Ziemia czule się zamknęła wokół skrawka dębiny. Światło rozbłysło po dwunastokroć, po stokroć zajaśniało, aż musieli intruzi oczy zacisnąć, tak nieżyczliwie w nie zajrzała esencja świętości. Wnet jednak złagodniały moce – nie gasnąc zupełnie, gałązka dębu do pierwotnego blasku powróciła, a cud ją przemienił i życiem natchnął. Już nie odrąbany skrawek dębiny, lecz drzewo młodziutkie, delikatne i w całości białym ogniem spowite w leśnym ustroniu się objawiło. Mech je obrastał bez śladu cięcia, ośmielone chochliki obwąchiwały gałązki, a o wątły pniaczek wspierał się Kristofer, przywrócony do krainy żywych. W zdumieniu świat oglądał, pożegnany przecież na zawsze.

Oj, razem z kolejnym świtem radość ogarnęła przedproże Puszczy.

Janusz Kristofera w ramiona pochwycił, a mało mu Złotej Wrony Pazurem gardła niechcący nie poderżnął, bowiem odzyskany z mrocznych podziemi królewicz ledwo się na nogach mógł utrzymać, drżały mu dłonie i na brata się osunął jak chory w gorączce. W słowach urywanych los swój wyjaśnił – podsłuchał był ojcowskie plany, o Wiktora rychłej zgubie się dowiedział. Wystąpić przeciw królowi się nie ośmielił, lecz bez wahania postanowił podłe jego zamiary pokrzyżować. Czary prześledził, na skraju puszczy wyczekiwał, a z pierwszym promieniem świtu krok postąpił w głąb lasu. I tak oto klątwę wypełnił – królewskim był synem, musiały złe moce jego pochłonąć, miast na Wiktora przejście czekać. Bez żalu uległ Kristofer okrutnym czarom, pewny, że ukochanemu bratu oszczędzi przez to zguby. Cóż to jednak zaszło? Niewiele pamiętał, ledwo skrawki koszmaru, którego w zaświecie ponurym zaznał, a oto biała poświata objęła go znienacka i z mroku wyrwała, w objęcia Janusza  oddając.

Cóż się z Wiktorem działo?

Niepokoje brata wnet Janusz uśmierzył, o bezpieczeństwie najmłodszego królewicza zapewniając. Wydarzenia tej nocy opisał haniebne, sojuszników przedstawił. Gdy tylko imię Jurija płanetnika padło, zagasło zmartwienie w oczach Kristofera: już mu Wiktor zdążył o tym przybranym krewniaku niejedno opowiedzieć, a zarazić miłością do jego oddania i obłąkania. Z radością uścisk dłoni wymienił średni królewicz z Jurijem pokaraśniałym, a i Otabka prawicę z przyjemnością ujął, mimo osłabienia chętnie wzrok zawieszając na miłej oku męskiej postaci.

Jurij natychmiast oznajmił, że czas ich goni i odejść im trzeba.

Rozstali się w przyjaźni, wieści obiecując rychłe: od ludzi o Aleksandra poskromieniu i losie królewskiej korony, a z puszczy o zdrowiu Borowego Jakowa i Wiktora. Janusz prawie był w leśnej głuszy święty topór pozostawił, bo rąk mu brakło, by naraz brata osłabłego podtrzymać, narzeczoną poranioną, a zarazem oręż utrzymać w dłoni. Gotów był królewicz Pazur Złotej Wrony pod dębem porzucić, byle bliskich swoich bezpiecznie odprowadzić do domu. Doceniły jednak niebiosa, że ku ludziom wpierw dłoń wyciągnął, nie ku zimnemu żelazu. Królewski oręż lekki się jak pióro bocianie stał w ramionach młodzieńca, przez plecy dał się przewiesić, a obie ręce Janusza wolne pozostały, by najbliższych sobie ludzi otoczyć mógł opieką. Odeszli we troje ku miastu. Jurij zaś z Otabkiem w głąb puszczy poczęli się wdzierać, a czarny wilk cierpliwie postępował za nimi, gotowy swojego pana wspierać w każdym zajściu. Gęstniał sufit gałęzi, a z nim mroki – wątłe świtu promienie nie zdołały dotrzeć na ukrytą w puszczy ścieżkę. Białe płomienie dębowych gałęzi przyświecały jednak młodzianom w ich wędrówce, odpędzając od nich łakome zębiska upiorzyc.

Zaiste, dar to był od samych bogów.

Białego ognia łuna drogę wygładzała, a drapieżców Wieczoru ostrzegała, by na błogosławionych wędrowców natrzeć nie śmieli. Otabka Altina policzki śniade jasnością okolił ten płomień, a dumną jego głowę ukoronował ognistym wieńcem. Jakby z baśni pradziadów prosto zstąpił Pierwszy Komendant Złotej Ordy, z Synem Złotej Wrony budować wieczyste przymierze, takim się zdawał Otabek rycerzem bez skazy. Jurij do boku jego przylgnął, siłę czerpiąc z ciepła przyjaźni, a i oczy mógł nacieszyć kształtnym obliczem mężnego wachmistrza. Czy z tego widoku tyle szczęścia zyskiwał, czy to białego płomienia potęga udzieliła płanetnikowi wspomożenia, dość, że coraz to łatwiej kroki stawiał po dywanach uroczysk, coraz silniejsze się zdawały kończyny do krwi zdarte. Gdy się obaj młodzieńcy zatrzymali nieopodal samotnego chramu, Jurij Płanetski o własnych siłach iść już był zdolny, a światło wracało w oczy zielone i rumieniec policzki krasawił.

Wachmistrz Ord Złotego Słońca z objęć swoich mimo ozdrowienia go nie wyprosił.

Smutne się niosły echa w tym zakątku puszczy – chochliki i chochmiki popłakiwały pod korzeniami zgarbionych drzew. Tu bowiem się w kręgu nieszczęsnym spletli dwaj chłopcy, niewinnie w zgubę wplątani. Ludzkie dziecię, Piczit Pietrek, ulubieniec Słońca, co jedynie przyjaźni swojej chciał pozostać wiernym i Juriemu Katsukowowi iść z pomocą. Pięknolice Licho, na aksamitnym łonie mroku powite, co zgodnie z naturą dni spędzało chroniąc sekrety Puszczy przed ciekawskimi wędrowcami. Teraz zamknięci byli w kręgu niemocy jak żałosne cienie, a choć i dłonie złączyli, i zbliżyli policzki, bezprzytomność jednego w każdej godzinie doby od tego drugiego oddzielała go okrutnie. Obu ich w głębi lasu znaleźli Otabek z Jurijem. Świt się zbliżał, noc ustępowała, ale ciemność jeszcze królowała pod koronami drzew. Tylko biała skóra dziecięcia lasu lśniła jakby własnym światłem i oczy jego żarliwe płonęły, gdy kryształ pełen skarbu życia odbudowywał. Wysiłek nadaremny, po wielokroć zmarnowany, nie chciało jednak ustąpić piękne licho. Wyżej ceniło ludzkiego młodzieńca życie niźli własne. Jeśli tylko jedno życie mieli we dwóch do podziału – niechże to Piczit przeżyje. Brew czarną zmarszczył piękny chłopiec na intruzów – w płanetniku rychło rozpoznał półdiablę sławetne Jakowa Borowego, człowiek jednak nie na miejscu był w tym gnieździe leśnych duchów, tak przyjaźnie z Płanetskim objęty. Cóż tu jednak mogło zganić bezimienne Licho? Samo na kolanach czule piastowało uśpione ludzkie ciało, smagłe policzki gładząc palcem spragnionym nieznanego dotąd gorąca. Z niemym pytaniem czarne oczy podniosły się niechętnie znad twarzy Pietrka Piczita i znad Kryształu Duszy. Czegóż tu chcieli przybysze?

Ano, oznajmił butnie Jurij Płanetski, zakończyć te durnoty chcieli.

Aż zajęczały chochmiki boleśnie, aż się cienie skuliły w drzazgach sosnowych, gdy płanetnik uparty o zgodę nie pytając wyrwał gołą dłonią Kryształ Duszy z białych palców Licha. Jęknął nieszczęsny chłopiec, z cennego życia okradziony, sił jednak nie miał, by walczyć z Jurijem. Ten zaś nie na zgubę nieszczęśnika ów gwałt uczynił. Nad klejnotem Jurij się pokłonił jak należy, czoło na nim oparł w poszanowaniu, o policzek Otabka zimne fasety ogrzał, aż wreszcie do korzeni Puszczy się zwrócił i los niewinnie zapętlonych Ziemi powierzył. Własnymi rękami płanetnik we mchu kopał, paznokcie na podziemnym żwirze pokaleczył, aż Klejnot Duszy głęboko pod sercem Lasu złożył. Na nim zaś – jak pieczęć się na skrzyni ze skarbem zakłada, by nie tknęły go niepowołane dłonie – płanetnik gałąź świętego dębu osadził, białym płomieniem jaśniejącą. Wszystkie siły wzywał, co się tu krzewiły i wspólnie zwały Lasem, aby ofiarę dostrzegły i łaskawie zakończyły mękę niewinnych istot.

Dobre słowo dobrze będzie przyjęte, uczyli w chramie.

Wysłuchały niebiosa grzecznego uproszenia. Z ziemi jak mgła soczysta podniosła się dymna zasłona czaru, który mógł serca złamane sklejać, klejnoty strzaskane lepić i ludzi łączyć, rozdzielonych złym losem. Z białym płomieniem dębowych liści zrosły się opary oddechu żywiołów, aż oczy patrzącym zasnuło mlecznym dymem i osłonić je musieli rękami. A gdy spojrzeli znowu – cud przed nimi z omszałych gruntów wyrastał. Drzewo młode i silne, a całe obrosłe światłem świętych ogni: kolejny dąb błogosławiony łaską bogów. Pośrodku lasu niczym stos przebłagalny łuną swoją wypłaszał złośliwe przekleństwa. O pień wąski jeszcze, lecz mocarny, plecami się wspierał Pietrek zwany Piczitem. Opaloną dłonią oczy przecierał w zdumieniu, nie pojmując, jakież to zaszły przedziwne losu odmiany. Widzieć jeszcze nie mógł, że po drzewa drugiej stronie piękne Licho do pnia plecami przywarło, ozdrowione i życia nowego pełne, lecz drżąco strwożone nagłym cudem.

Nie byle jaki cud im dano.

Otabek Altin głowę pochylił pokornie przed tak widną oznaką łaski niebios. Nie w pełni pojmował, jakiej tu tragedii widzi odwrócenie, lecz szczęście w oczach umiał rozpoznać, a takie w ciemnym spojrzeniu śniadego chłopca jasno lśniło. Dąb niewysoki jeszcze nad jego głową roztaczał blask biały jak dobre czary, ale z nieznanego wachmistrzowi młodzieńca inne światło promieniało, złote i ciepłe, jakby samo Słońce czuwało nad jego losem nawet w tej mrocznej dziedzinie Wieczoru. W radości dłonie swoje obejrzał chłopiec, życie w nich czując wracające, ręce wzniósł do góry – jeszcze dobrze oddechu nie nabrał w piersi, a już go chochmiki obsiadły niczym kurczęta matkę wytęsknioną. Wszelki leśny drobiazg po kieszeniach, rękawach, na ramionach nawet młodzieńca się rozsiadł i tak radośnie kwilił, że głosy nigdy nie słyszane chochmiczych piskląt niemalże słyszeć się dało. Wielki to musiał być przyjaciel duszków niskorosłych, ten nieznajomy o śniadej twarzy, ale dziwić się temu Otabek nie zamierzał: błogosławione ciepło, które z owego młodziana promieniało w każdym uśmiechu jego, musiało przyciągać do niego wszystko, co żywe. Promień Złotego Słońca, tajemne dziedzictwo Ordy, na sercu Czarnego Jeźdźca skryty, wyczuł także bliskość wyjątkowej osoby i rozgrzał się, uznania swego dając jasne znaki. A chłopiec o ciemnych oczach uśmiechem puszczę czarował, malizny leśne czule witał i po zanadrzach upychał, ale ponad wszystko – wkoło się rozglądał niespokojnie, wypatrywał, szukał, dłonią niecierpliwie wokół pnia dębowego macał.

Aż się namacał wreszcie.

Ciemna dłoń ręki dotknęła białej, co tylko księżycowego światła dotąd zaznała. Schwycił Pietrek zwany Piczitem palce drżące wybawiciela swego, który życiem własnym wzgardził, byle jego na tym świecie zachować. Jak chochlik w ucieczce przed deszczu kroplami śmiga, tak szybko przebiegło ludzkie dziecię wokół jaśniejącego drzewa. Stanęli wreszcie naprzeciwko siebie, obaj żywi, przytomni, od śmierci wyzwoleni: Piczit i Licho z Puszczy. W oczy sobie spoglądali, jeden słońcem wysmagany, uśmiechnięty syn dziennego światła, a drugi blady jak szata Wieczoru z mgły tkana, nieodgadnione dziecię nocnych ciemności.

Aż języka w gębie chyba zapomnieli.

Z przyjemnością popatrzył Otabek z rodu Altinów na to słodkie spotkanie, dłoni trzymanie, spojrzeń wymienianie – nie było jednak czasu, by się z obcymi mu młodzieńcami cieszyć ich radością. Ktoś jeszcze u progu śmierci się znajdował, a droga do niego była wciąż daleka. Rozejrzał się Czarny Jeździec, gdzie też jego towarzysz się podział? Czyżby na przyjaciela nie czekając, Jurij Płanetski sam pognał do Borowego Jakowa? Czule uśmiechnął się rycerz na tę myśl, bowiem płanetnik, którego w niedawną noc czarowną wachmistrz poznał i przyjaźń jego pozyskał, szalonym bywał utrapieniem, gdy z oka się go spuścić zdarzyło na chwilę niewielką. Jak i teraz – wzrokiem go wpierw poszukał Otabek i rychło uśmiech z twarzy jego pierzchnął. Zaiste, daleko nie zaszedł.

Tuż za kręgiem białego światła padł twarzą w niegościnne mchy.

Otabek z miejsca się rzucił ku przyjacielowi, na kolana padł przy jego ciele omdlałym, zrozpaczony. Cóż czynić? Czy tortury przeliczne i trudy tej nocy szalonej wreszcie ciężarem nieznośnym się stały dla wiotkiej płanetnika osoby? Czy zemdlał z utrudzenia? A jeśli gorsze nawet opresje kryły się za tym? Czyżby Jurij jakieś rany ukrywał, które teraz go na próg śmierci zawlec mogły? Otabek oddech towarzysza badał, strwożony o niego niezmiernie. Choć się ten młodzian zdawał chwilami prawie bogiem, tak wytrwale dążył do misji swojej spełnienia, tak żelazna była jego wola i gotowość do ponoszenia trudów, lecz przecież był ledwie dziecięciem Lasu i Nieba, na zranienia bardziej wręcz podatnym niż gruboskórni ludzie. Wachmistrz daremnie próbował do przytomności go przywrócić, twarz mu skropił wodą, imienia jego wzywał. Promień Złotego Słońca na nagiej skórze Otabka ochłódł niemile, jakby jakoweś rychłe nieszczęście wróżył, lecz rycerz ani myślał dawać posłuchu złowrogim omenom. Jurijowi złożył na piersi ostatnią gałąź królewskiego dębu – kusiło, by boskiej pomocy wezwać i mocą białych płomieni płanetnika uzdrowić, ale nie dla tego celu w takich trudach płanetnik skarb zdobywał, by teraz go na własną osobę spożytkować. Nie darowałby przyjacielowi takiego czynu, nawet, gdyby umrzeć miał bez tej czarownej pomocy. Otabek wzrok tęskny od dębowej pochodni odwrócił, na twarz Jurija pobladłą oczy skierował. Choć serce go ponaglało, by wszystkie siły przyjacielowi poświęcić, by rannego opatrzyć i wzmocnić, zdradą byłoby zawieść druha zaufanie i misję jego zaprzepaścić.

Jakow Borowy czekał na ocalenie.

Otabek Altin dłonie Jurija skrzyżował na rozświetlonej gałązce, do czoła jego własne czoło zbliżył w daremnej próbie sił wlania w bezprzytomne ciało, wreszcie podniósł się z klęczek, przyjaciela w ramionach podnosząc. Choć nie chciał, musiał wpierw zadbać o misję Jurija, nie o jego zdrowie. Krok postąpił, niosąc towarzysza w głąb leśnych ostępów – i zatrzymał się jak w ziemię wrośnięty, gdy serce mu żałość rozdarła, a od współdzielonego z Jurijem Klejnotu Duszy lodowate poczuł napomnienie. Jakże mu było wybrać odległego Borowego, gdy bliski i umiłowany przyjaciel mógł życiem za to zapłacić? Długą chwilę ruszyć się dalej nie zdołał – nagle chłodny dotyk lekkiej dłoni na policzku z rozpaczliwego bezruchu go wyrwał. Spojrzał wachmistrz – oto Licho czarnowłose ze śniadoskórym swoim towarzyszem opuścili krąg świętego światła i na pomoc swym wybawicielom ruszyli. Piczit pod ramię wziął Otabka, by mu w ciężarze ulżyć, a dziecię lasu nad Jurijem się schyliło, czarowne jakieś słowa szepcząc w jego ucho. Coś migotnęło srebrzyście, coś zadźwięczało perliście – ujrzał zdumiony rycerz, jak kropla wody żywej w omdlałe usta spada, aż ciemność wokół zelżała i Wieczór gwiazdami rozbłysnął z zachwytu. Westchnienie z piersi płanetnika wymknęło się w mroki – jeszcze życie nie wróciło doń w pełni, ale zaraz się policzki rumieńcem ożywiły, a dłonie mocniej zacisnęły. Jakby głaz wielki z serca Otabka spadł nagle, tak ulżył mu ten widok. A jeszcze rumak jego wierny zza poskręcanych korzeni wyskoczył i pana swego prychnięciem ofuknął, że mu się zachciewa ciężary po lesie dźwigać, zamiast je w siodle wilczym złożyć jak należy. Uradowany, podziękę złożył Czarny Jeździec pomocnikom swoim i dobrym słowem ich pożegnał. Za ręce ujęci, pod pień dębu świetlistego powrócili i przypatrywali się, zadowoleni, jak się ich wybawiciele szykują do dalszej wędrówki. Otabek z Jurijem w ramionach u boku wilka przyklęknął, by niewygód przyjacielowi oszczędzić i w siodle go zacnie umościć. Rumak ochoczo grzbietu nadstawił, a głowę jeszcze wygiął i nos nad nieprzytomnym Jurijem zatrzymał.

A potem wystawił jęzor i twarz mu całą serdecznie wylizał.

Zielone oczy otworzyły się natychmiast, jakby ktoś płanetnikowi igłę w zadek wraził.

\- WYPIERDALAJ, PSUBRACIE!

*/*/

Z trudem zdołał Otabek Jurija przekonać, żeby jednak miejsce na grzbiecie wilczego rumaka zajął – oburzony był płanetnik przeogromnie, że potężna bestyja tak się na niego ośmieliła niecnie targnąć. W końcu jednak obaj młodzieńcy w siodle się znaleźli i ruszyli w głąb puszczy – płanetnik słaby był nadal i ledwo żyw, więc o pierś wachmistrza wspierać się musiał, ten jednak ani myślał narzekać i za oparcie ochoczo przyjacielowi służył. Na dyskrecję licząc leśnych upiorzysk, co ich podglądać mogły z ciemności, Otabek dla Jurija zakaz stanowczy ojców swoich złamał. Zabronione było jeźdźcom-rycerzom w szamańskie się mieszać rzemiosło, a czary, jeśli kto talent do nich posiadał, jedynie w postać ognia i płomieni obracać było wolno i do walki z wrogiem używać. W sekrecie własnego namiotu, w zaufaniu między krewniakami czasem się naginało ową pradawnie nakazaną granicę, co szamanów od wojowników dzieliła. Dla zdrowia poratowania, dla czasu  z bliskimi uprzyjemnienia, także rycerz, jeśli potrafił, pieśnią mógł w Złotego Słońca chwale codzienność przeczarować. By to jednak publicznie uczynić – za wielką hańbę by poczytano i nieobyczajność. Nie dziwota, że aż pisnął żałośnie wilczy rumak i uszy stulił, gdy począł Otabek nad czołem Jurija zaśpiew wznosić, aż się wnet na jego szyi rozgrzała złota zawieszka i promieniować zaczęła czarem do wtóru pieśni. Czarny Jeździec w śpiewie modły składał o siłę dla przyjaciela, który jak brat mu był najmilszym towarzyszem, który się mu stał niezbędny jak wiatr w galopie i woda dla ust spragnionych. Duchy drzew i dziady borowe zaklinał, by tajemnicę zachowały na wieki, że takie zachowanie wzbronione widziały. Choćby jednak miały po  świecie całym rozpowiedzieć i na pustkowia Ord Złotego Słońca nawet donieść, cóż Otabek czynił w obcych stronach, on się nie wahał i wstydzić się nie potrafił, że najsekretniejsze rodu swego rytuały z przyjacielem podzielił w potrzebie. A Jurij słuchał pieśni – na poły uśpiony, na poły świadomy, w pełni zachwycony i przepełniony wnet czarem aż po serce.

\- Okrutnie fałszujesz, cudaku.

*/*/*

Długo przeklinał Otabek Altin Losu złośliwość, która go przyłapać dała na szamańskich zaklęciach obcej jakowejś niewieście. Jurij sumieniu jego ulżył zapewnieniem, że zaufana to jego mistrzyni, a Borowego Jakowa połowica: Lilia Dziwożona, lasów opiekunka. Groźną się i potężną zdała oczom Czarnego Jeźdźca, gdy pokłon jego przyjęła oschłym jeno głowy skinieniem. Widok płanetnika obrażeń okrutnych snadź wstrząsnął niezmiernie niezłomną białogłową, a złowrogie spojrzenie oczu jej płonących wnet na Otabku spoczęło, jakby obwinić go chciała za stan żałosny swego faworyta. Jurij piersią własną przyjaciela zastawił i o cnocie jego zapewnił, podkreślając zasługi i posługi przeróżne, od wachmistrza doznane. Wysoko uniosła dziwożona brwi wyskubane – choć od niedawna się stała płanetnika mistrzynią i mentorką, dobrze już wiedziała, jak niechętnie chłopiec ów z ust dobywa słowa pochwał, zachwytów czy uznania. Skoro o tym ludzkim intruzie z taką opowiadał rewerencyją, skoro tak ochoczo do biodra jego przylgnął i podtrzymywać się pozwalał, niebagatelna więź ich połączyć musiała. Nie czas było jednak wyjaśniać więzi i związki. Jakow Borowy ostatnie swoje tchnienia wydawał – a Jurij z towarzyszem swoim przysięgali, że poratunek przynoszą w tej grozie. Nieufne wąpierze do leszych szemrały przy bagnach, ale Lilii słowo na równi z Borowego rozkazem szanowano. A Lilia Dziwożona nakazała wpuścić do puszczy tego człowieka, skoro Jurij Płanetski własną ręką na sercu ręczył za jego prawość.

Otabek Altin wszedł do najświętszych uroczysk.

Zaszczyt doceniał, zaufanie odwzajemniał, a przed każdym kręgiem dziewanny pamiętał głowę pochylić w uszanowaniu. Płanetnik do szyi jego przylgnął, przyjaciela objąwszy, jakby sam się chciał stać gwarancją bezpiecznego przejścia. Otabek niósł go przez leśne dywany, kroku zwalniając niekiedy, gdy przyjaciele Jurija czy siostry jego wietrzyce pozdrowienie przekazać chciały krewniakowi. Wnet jednak Lilia rozpędziła leśnych domowników, by nie spowalniali w marszu osobliwej owej ekspedycji. Dziwożona szła przodem, krok jej miarowy uroczysko całe w nerwową gotowość wprawiał marszowym rytmem. Za nią wilk potężny kroczył, w przybraniu kolorowych frędzli, jakimi Czarni Jeźdźcy wierne swoje wierzchowce stroją na przestrogę dla upiorów wiatru. Miał wilk zbroję stosowną z płatów i siodło wygodne, a pysk smutno wygięty, bo nikt się nie kwapił na jego grzbiecie zasiąść. Otabek pieszo przemierzał drogę, jak grzeczność gościowi nakazywała, a Jurij w jego ramionach spoczywał i ani nie pomyślał, by innego miejsca szukać dla siebie na tym świecie.

Póki do najtajniejszej głębi uroczyska nie dotarł i nie ujrzał, jak się sprawy mają.

Oj, mało Otabka na ziemię nie obalił, gdy się przemocą z jego ramion wyrwał i na własnych nogach stanął. Jak to płanetnicy, małe bestie, a dożarte okrutnie, tak i Jurij Płanetski złości folgował bez opamiętania. A widok, który ujrzał, zaiste rozsierdził go niezmiernie.

\- KATSUKOW! TY BARANIE!

Jak żbik ofiary swej z nagła opada, tak Jurija kolano w krągłe pośladki Juriego wbiło się bezlitośnie. Za Jakowem Borowym się nie rozglądał, wachmistrza Czarnych Jeźdźców rodzinie nie przedstawił, a tylko jedno go zaprzątnęło – by kolejnego kopniaka Juriemu Katsukowowi niżej krzyża wrazić. Oj, skaranie z tym płanetnikiem humorzastym! Lilia się rzuciła za ucho go odciągnąć, lecz uspokoić się nie zechciał: jak jeleń narowisty wierzgał w złości i słowa nieprzystojne ku młodemu Katsukowowi wykrzykiwał. Rychło się też wyjaśniło, cóż taką furię płanetnika wzbudzić zdołało.

Królewicz Wiktor jak siedem nieszczęść wyglądał i oczy mu zagasły.

Wstrząsnął ten widok Jurijem i w gniew go wbił niezmierzony. Że Jakow Borowy w oczach gaśnie i ze śmiercią się jedna – o tym wiadomo było i dla tej zguby odwrócenia płanetnik straszne zniósł w ludzkiej krainie męczarnie. Bratu swojemu przybranemu, którego wcześniej pożegnał cało i zdrowo, myśli strapionych Jurij nie poświęcał, pewien beztrosko, że Wiktora w czułym uścisku Juri Katsukow obejmie i wszelkie zmartwienia dni niedawnych w dwójnasób wynagrodzi. Kiedy się oczom chłopca ukazało, że Wiktor w cierpieniu i samotności pogrążony przy łożu ojca przybranego czuwa, że ukochany mu towarzystwem żalu nie umila, mało płanetnik oburzony krzyży Katsukowowi z bioder nie wybił. Jakże tak smętkiem niestosownym zatruwać chwile wspólne? Choć tego by Jurij na głos za nic nie wypowiedział, wszystkie swoje trudy i utrapień ciężar łatwiej mu znosić było, kiedy wierzył, że najbliżsi jego w szczęściu i spokoju żywot pędzą, a nikt już więcej smutku nie musi znosić. Teraz się jego oczom żałosna ukazała scena. Juri Katsukow w jednym puszczy zakątku nos na kwintę spuszczał i w rękaw Miłej Wietrznicy szlochał. W innym zakątku Wiktor u wezgłowia Jakowa klęczał niczym pokutnik na węglach rozżarzonych i wszelkie ziemskie rozkosze precz odrzucił, byle w ostatnich chwilach lubego opiekuna przy nim być i jemu tylko się poświęcić.

Próżno go Jakow wyklinał najpaskudniej, aż paprocie zgorszone powiędły i mech wygnił pod nimi.

Klął stary Borowy, kurwikami pluł po pościeli, pomocy czartów wzywał, a Wiktora precz wyganiał, by cennych chwil życia nie marnował próżno nad opiekuna łożnicą. Królewicz jednak siebie  obwiniał za straszny los Jakowa, swoją zdradę i odejście za źródło nieszczęścia uważał. Nic nie umiał uczynić, by zgubę odwrócić – tylko w brata swego płanetnika wysiłki mógł ufać. Chciał więc bogom i krynicom leśnym, i pszczołom w barciach ukazać, jak go boli ten srogi splot zdarzeń. Na ukochanego Juriego ani nie spojrzał, choć to jego imię go z czarnej trucizny zaklęcia wyratowało tej nocy, a miłość ich połączyła świetlista niczym łaska niebios. Czuwał przy opiekunie Wiktor Królewicz, choć go Jakow prał po głowie prześcieradłem lnianym i precz mu iść kazał. Pożałowania godny w swej pokucie, w jedną noc ledwo cieniem się stał swej dawnej świetlistej postaci. Kiedy Jurij Płanetski okropność ową ujrzał – mało się z gniewu nie popluł.

Dość miał już zupełnie owych perypetii.

Ledwo go zdołał okiełznać Otabek, by ducha nie wytrząsnął z nieszczęsnego Katsukowa. Wespół wszyscy razem do Borowego Jakowa podeszli, by dobrą mu wreszcie przekazać nowinę. Stary Borowy czoło mocno zmarszczył, gdy Czarnych Jeźdźców ujrzał oficera, z wilczym rumakiem u boku, w najświętszym lasów uroczysku. Choć w zgodzie żyli lasu tajemni włodarze ze Złotego Słońca odległym narodem, nie zapuszczali się nigdy nawzajemnie w sąsiadów włości tak daleko od granic. Jurij pospieszył opiekuna zapewnić, że sam gościa owego do domu swego zaprosił, a więcej nawet – bratem go nazwał i w krąg rodziny przyjął.

Jakow się w czoło puknąć zamiarował, ale już sił mu nie stało podnieść rękę słabą.

Spojrzenie nieufne owo wielce zgniewało płanetnika, który je za dyshonor dla Otabka poczytał. Niemal był gotów Borowemu do gardła skoczyć za taką obrazę – Lilia go dopiero w gniewie powściągnęła, przez łeb palnąwszy. Kto wie, jaką by z miejsca utarczkę rozpętał chłopiec porywczy, gdyby mu zdrowia starczyło – lecz także płanetnik nie dość miał siły, by swary rozniecić. Jak liść na jesieni zwiędły, poszarzał na licach i nim przekleństwo zdążył dopowiedzieć, już giął się w półomdleniu i na klęczki osuwał. Wnet by na ziemię upadł, lecz czujny wachmistrz na pomoc się rzucił i w ramiona go przygarnął. Jurij Płanetski bez protestu podeprzeć się przyjacielowi zezwolił, a na piersi jego mocarnej policzek złożył, by oczy na moment przymknąć i oddech odzyskać.

Cały las z włodarzami na czele gapił się jak sroka w gnat na te cuda.

Widząc, że swojej śmiałości ludzki wojownik życiem nie okupił, bowiem Jurij ani protestować nie chciał, ani pięściami się bronić nie próbował, Jakow Borowy złagodniał w swym osądzie. Otabkowi głową skinął, tym samym jako gościa go witając. Na dłoniach złączonych płanetnika i Czarnego Jeźdźca drżącą dłoń własną Borowy położył. Patrzył na to żałościwie Juri Katsukow, skryty w cieniu drzew. Najbardziej o tym marzył, by także jego z Wiktorem połączyć mogło błogosławieństwo tej ukrytej krainy, którą sobie królewicz wybrał sercem na dom najmilszy. Juri chciał z nim dzielić ów los na złe i dobre. Tymczasem musiał pogodzić się z rozłąką – może wieczystą nawet, bo niezabawem grób Jakowa jak mur wyrośnie między królewiczem srebrnowłosym a jego ukochanym. Nawet jednego spojrzenia Wiktora Katsukow nie ułowił, odkąd się młodzieniec schylił nad opiekuna łożnicą i wzrok od szczęścia odwrócił. Nie śmiał Juri zrozpaczony głośno swoich uczuć wykrzyczeć – bez słowa przyjął wyrok straszliwy, który Wiktora sumienie na obu nich nałożyło. Gotów był chłopiec czarnowłosy na zawsze w cieniach lasu przepaść, by nie przypominać królewiczowi tragedii, jaka spadła na puszczę, a zaraz Jakowa zabrać miała w ramiona śmierci. Choć nade wszystko chciał Juri ukojeniem i pocieszeniem dla Wiktora pozostać, choć miłość do niego żywił tak jasną, jak bogów białe ognie – szanował miłego swego i honor jego jak własny cenił, a honor pokuty wymagał, gdy tylko starzec Borowy zamknie oczy. Patrzył młodzieniec nieszczęsny, jak inni dwaj młodzi przychodzą żegnać opiekuna, jak ten ich dłonie błogosławi. Nigdy tak Juriego  z Wiktorem Jakow nie połączy swoją mocą przemożną, z korzeni lasu wyrosłą. Nigdy Juri nie będzie z Wiktorem pełną jednością.

Także Wiktor królewicz, od umiłowanego swego zorzą świateł oddzielony, w jednakiej był pogrążon rozpaczy.

Winił siebie za klątwę, którą Jakow musiał życie swoje skrócić, by przybranego syna bezpiecznie z puszczy wyprawić. Winił siebie za rozpacz, która najgłębsze nawet uroczyska żałobą skuła. Winił siebie za Jurija cierpienia, za Aleksandra szaleństwo i wszelkie nieszczęścia, które ojcowska nienawiść jeszcze przynieść mogła. Choć o zdarzeniach tej nocy wiele nie wiedział – ani o poświęceniu Kristofera, ani o męstwie Janusza i pięknej Izy działaniach – wstyd i smutek duszę mu zżerały, że do rodziny swojej wybranej plagi straszne dopuścił. Niczego bardziej nie pragnął teraz, niż w ramiona Juriego się rzucić i na piersi ukochanego zaznać ukojenia, na jego lubym policzku oprzeć własny i przy takim wsparciu o przebaczenie błagać wszystkie żywioły. Sama myśl, że tuż nieopodal Juri przebywa, że dłoń jego chwycić można i do serca przyłożyć, szczęściem niezmiernym Wiktora poiła – i tym gorliwiej odsuwał to szczęście od siebie, pewien, że do niczyjej miłości dążyć już nie powinien.

Ni Jurij Płanetski, ni Jakow Borowy sił nie mieli, by uczęstować go kopniakiem w krzyże. Ale pragnęli tego obaj gorąco.

Płanetnik zebrał się w sobie, przy Otabka Altina wydatnej pomocy. Gałąź świętego dębu u skroni Jakowa o ziemię oparł. Tu, w sercu puszczy, w najgłębszym uroczysku, nie godziło się mchu kaleczyć i siłą w gruncie zasadzać obce zarośla – nawet tak błogosławione, jak królewskiego dębu sadzonka. Mógł się tylko modlić chłoptaś hardy, błagać z całą pokorą duszy znękanej, aby las otworzył podwoje ziemi swojej, aby przyjął ofiarę wielkim okupioną bólem, a razem z pędami drzewa cudnorosłego niechże nowe życie dla Jakowa się zrodzi.

Puszcza cała oddech wstrzymała, takie właśnie modły wznosząc do Ziemi i Wieczoru.

Cała? Nie.

Lasu włodarz, prastary Jakow Borowy, o własne życie błagać nikogo nie zamierzał. Śmierci się nie bał, nieraz miód z nią pijał. Bogów się nie lękał – czymże straszniejsi mogli być od niego? Nieboskłon na leże wybrali, gdy on wybrał Ziemi uroczyska, lecz siłą się jedynie różnili, a nie duszą. Duszę wszystko, co żyje, jednako ma bezcenną i wieczną, choć śmiertelną – czy to bogowie, czy żywioły, czy ludzie, czy upiorzęta. Jakow Borowy przeżył na tym świecie mnogość pokoleń, wojen i pojednań, a niegdyś oglądał Rodzicieli narodów, którzy ludzkim królestwom dali początki najpierwsze. Nie znał ów włodarz strachu ani żalu, bo prawa Ziemi szanował zawsze niezłomnie i wiedział, że piasku Czasu kto żyw, ten ma zawsze przeznaczone tylko kilka marnych garści. Nie godziło się Borowemu żebrać o życia przedłużenie – już go więcej dostał od Losu niż inni, a wreszcie sam na siebie rad ściągnął przekleństwo, co teraz z niego siły wyssać zamierzało. Jakow nie prosił o życie.

Nie o swoje.

Od razu rozpoznał starzec Biały Płomień na dębowej gałęzi, że potężnej miłości jest znakiem i łaskawości bogów. Wszystkich ich Jakow znał po imieniu, wszystkich teraz wezwał w serca cichości – niechże tej pięknej łaski nie marnują na Borowego uporczywe przetrwanie. Niechże jego dzieciom podarują cuda – ozdrowienie rannym, zjednoczenie rozdzielonym, pocieszenie spłakanym, cel zagubionym. Tylko taką modlitwę miał Jakow w duszy w swojej ostatniej godzinie.

Gałązka dębu drżeć poczęła i dygotać, a światło jej to przygasało, to wybuchało z mocą zdwojoną, aż jedni oczy musieli odwrócić, a inni odruchem wiedzeni ruszyli, by podejść bliżej, przedziwną cudownością przyciągani. Wiktor Królewicz, choć świętości naruszać nie zamierzał swym dotknięciem parszywym, który za przeklęty uważał –  czarami dziwnymi został związany i tuż przy dębowych listkach padł na kolana, a dłoń swoją na darni położył, tak czule, jakby pieścić i pielęgnować zamierzał cud kiełkujący . Juri Katsukow, choć w ciemności na zawsze pogrążyć się zamierzał i smętnej swojej postaci nie chciał innym pokazywać więcej, jakby moc go przemożna spętała i w przód ciągnęła, tak z cieni się wyrwał i do kiełkującej sadzonki przypadł, a dłoń przy niej złożył na ziemi, by wsparciem i opieką się stać, gdy wyrośnie. Otabek z Jurijem, w objęciach się wciąż trzymając wzajemnie, padli na klęczki, a czoła pochylili nisko, jakby odwagę swą przemożną i zuchwałość niesłychaną w pokorze poświęcić chcieli dla uszanowania cudu. Jakowa dzieci pozostałe z ukrycia wybiegły i w świetlistej jasności stanęły u wezgłowia swego opiekuna, żarliwie dłonie wznosząc nad drżącą gałązką, jakby ją chciały przed wszelką krzywdą ochronić. Rosła światłość i gałąź święta takoż w oczach rosła: w ziemię wrastały korzenie, w górę wystrzelały konarów zaczątki. A moc taka mrowiła w powietrzu, że całą puszczę szepty ogarnęły zdumione, bo się niezwykłe błogosławieństwo działo na tej zakazanej ziemi.

Jakow ani spojrzał na dębu świętego sadzonkę.

Oczy zamknął szczelnie, zęby uparcie zacisnął, gotów teraz z tego świata odejść: wszystkie swoje dzieci zobaczył pojednane, bezpieczne, pokierowane na drogę do szczęścia. Rękę z trudem podniósł, w pięść ją złożył hardo, a na Śmierć Wybawicielkę jeszcze skinął, by prędzej go precz zabrała od tych przemożnych wzruszeń. Zły a zacięty, twarz wykrzywił, oczu otworzyć nie chciał, a rodzinę swoją przybraną w myślach błogosławił czule. Pięść do niebios uniósł w groźbie, żeby się żadne boskie ladaco nie ośmieliło skrzywdzić jego bliskich. Z losem pogodzony, ręką kiwał, puszczę żegnając, a Śmierć przyzywając.

I sięgnęła dłoń mocarna po tę jego rękę, w pięść zwiniętą.

Jakby jeż mu pod tyłkiem wyrósł – tak się zerwał Jakow z łoża gwałtownie, a oczy szeroko otworzył w zdumieniu. Nie Śmierci to bowiem koścista prawica go za dłoń złapała, by zawlec w zaświaty. Ciepłe palce, choć mocne jak stalowa uzda wilczego rumaka. Znajome palce – i zapach znajomy, co jak ożywcza bryza Borowego owionął. Cuda to być musiały zaprawdę niezmierne, bo w blasku białych płomieni ujrzał Jakow, że to Lilia Dziwożona u boku jego usiadła, a za rękę go ujęła, jak za dawnych dni, najpiękniejszych, dla których żyć warto było.

\- Durny ty!

Jak żar-ptaków śpiewy czarowne, tak się wrzask lubej małżonki rozdźwięczał w uszach Borowego, aż mu się serce słodyczą rozgrzało, a plecy wyprostowały w pośpiechu, by dziwożony rozsierdzonej nie drażnić. Powstać pomogła Lilia małżonkowi, za ramiona go podupadłe chwyciła żelaznym uściskiem, twarzą do ludu puszczańskiego obróciła, dzieciom ukazała.

Żył Jakow Borowy i żyć będzie!

Wszystko co żywe, po lasach rozbiegane, z radości krzyczeć poczęło. Czarne skrzydła biły powietrze, czarne kopyta waliły w przydrożne kamienie, dłonie łuską porosłe klaskały, a płacz powszechny się poniósł po uroczyskach, tak się uradowali mieszkańcy krain Borowego. On sam jeszcze wierzyć nie śmiał, że taka łaska go spotkała – nie o życiu myślał, lecz tylko o Lilii lubym towarzystwie, że znów go objąć zechciała, przy nim przebywać, pięść mu w żebra wrazić. Zaiste, tanecznica stalowooka, gdy wreszcie na nowo Jakowa pod ramię wzięła, wypuścić go nie zamierzała nigdy, chyba że ich razem zabierze kiedyś Śmierć cierpliwa. Wichry dzikie tańczyły z radości z rusałkami po leśnych polanach, śpiewały gwiazd odbicia w roziskrzonych oczach południc. I tylko w najjaśniejszym kręgu światłości cisza panowała nabożna. Milczał Jurij płanetnik, głowy pochylonej ku ziemi nie podnosił. Misję swoją wypełnił, pokój przywrócił w puszczy, Jakowa życie uratował. Radował się w sercu z tego, choć go okrutnie storturowane ciało bolało przemożnie, a kolana znużone unieść już giętkiej jego postaci nie mogły i nigdy może do sił nie powrócą. Rad jednak chłopiec cenę tę płacił, gdy tyle błogosławieństw kupić za nią zdołał. Milczał i Otabek Altin, bliżej tylko przygarnął przyjaciela, jakby własną siłą nakarmić go pragnął. Widział ślady krwawe strasznych jego doświadczeń, a serce jego po równi krwawiło, gdy zasięg ran ocenić próbował.

Oj, napracują się szamani Złotego Słońca nad tymi strzępami piękna, by im chwałę przywrócić.

Otabek głowę odwrócił od dębu jasności, po cieniach się rozejrzał za swym wilczym rumakiem. Wołać go nie musiał – przypadł wierny wierzchowiec do boku pana, gotów wszelkie wypełnić rozkazy. Spojrzał mu w oczy Wachmistrz Czarnych Jeźdźców, długo patrzył, bo niezmiernej wagi zadanie musiał wilkowi powierzyć. Zaufaniem go jednak darzył bezgranicznym – i wilczysko lojalnością odpłacało, od wszelkich potęg świata mocniejszą. Zdjął Otabek Altin z szyi nić złotą, na której Promień Złotego Słońca dumnie nosił. Przed wścibskimi oczami lasu skarb zakrył, wilczemu rumakowi przez łeb łańcuch przełożył, pod uprzężą ukrył. Nie dość mu jednak było jednego zuchwalstwa. Niechętnie i z żalem, jednak podniósł na sercu złożony Klejnot Duszy, którym go Jurij obdarzył. Także i ten skarb wilkowi rycerz powierzył, aż się mężnemu rumakowi ślepia zaszkliły, gdy zaszczyt pojął niezmierny. Raz jeszcze przed panem swoim schylił łeb w ukłonie – i pognał w ciemności, wiedząc dobrze, komu te znaki święte zanieść i jaką one kryją wiadomość.

_Przybywaj na ratunek_.

Wszystko, co mógł, to Otabek uczynił dla umiłowanego przyjaciela. Swoją przynależność do klanu na szali postawił. Gdyby starszyzna uznała, że zbyt błahe przyczyny były dla owego czynu, na wieki odebrałaby Promień niegodnemu młokosowi, a z Promieniem wszelkie Ord Złotego Słońca obywatelstwo. Wiedział jednak wachmistrz, że cuda białych płomieni skończyły się już tej nocy: łaską swoją bogowie Jakowa objęli, tak, jak być miało i jak powinno zostać. Ocalony został Kristofer, co za brata niewinnie duszę poświęcił. Ocalenie dano też ofiarom przemożnej króla nienawiści, które z zaklętego kręgu niemocy wyrwane zostały do godnego życia. Wiktor z Jurim Katsukim w kręgu błogosławieństw także się znaleźli, przyciągnięci wreszcie do siebie i dębowym majestatem związani. Takich cudów chciał Jurij i dla nich swoje zdrowie i urodę pod noże Losu oddał.

Teraz Otabek zawalczy, by i dla płanetnika się znalazło ocalenie, choćby pokrewnych sobie szamanów musiał na klęczkach błagać o to lub własne oddać życie.

Czarny Jeździec przygarnął Jurija do piersi, w szybki bieg wilczego rumaka ufając, i na radosną wrzawę wokół spoglądał z przyjemnością, rad, że straszliwości minionych przedziwnych nocy wreszcie dobiegły końca. Nie było jednak końca obłędnym serca porywom – tańce, śpiewy i dźwięki czarownej muzyki po całej puszczy rozbrzmiały. Rusałki pląsały, krasawice szczęśliwe, wystawiając urodne liczka do białej jasności, co się pośrodku puszczy zdrowo zakorzeniła. Niczym pochodnia światłości – do słońca zupełnie niepodobna, księżycowi zupełnie obca – wyrosła młoda roślina, krzepkiego dębu zalążek. Od razu wysoko wystrzelił, by blaskiem jak najwięcej dzieci lasu objąć. Jakowa Borowego pobladłe policzki ucałował ten blask, aż się na powrót życiem zarumieniły. Od białej światłości – a może od Lilii oddechu, bo dziwożona nie odstępowała ani na kroczek małżonka swego, cudem do życia przywróconego, i zgrzytała zębami prosto w Borowego ucho pomarszczone, pouczając go natarczywie, żeby się nigdy więcej nie poważył takich głupot popełniać i by rodziny szczęścia nie narażał. Kiwał głową Jakow i kiwał, protestować nie śmiał, a oczy do światła nienawykłe od dębu z niechęcią odwrócił i tylko w twarz Lilii się błogo wpatrywał, na jej ramieniu głowę złożywszy. Razem ręka w rękę do cudownego drzewa podeszli, by własnym błogosławieństwem czarów dopełnić. Najgęstsza biała światłość z szacunkiem ich przyjęła i czule objęła, już więcej nie rażąc oczu. Cud się wielki odbywał tu na pniu dębowym – cud miłości, pojednanie królewicza z ukochanym jego chłopcem. Gdy ci dwaj dłonie złożyli na listkach dębu, promieniujących świętością, spadły wreszcie z serc mury żałoby, winy i pokuty. Mogli stanąć naprzeciw siebie, młodzi i piękni, o młode drzewo wsparci, i objąć się wzajemnie, łuną świetlistą ukoronowali.

Mogli.

Ale Wiktor nie strzymał.

Jeszcze się cud nie dopełnił, jeszcze się nie rozchyliły świeżutkie dębu gałęzie, jeszcze blask gęstniał z wolna, a królewicz już z klęczek się zerwał, do ukochanego Juriego przypadł i w ramiona go porwał jak pannę młodą wąpierz kradnie. Wtedy ku Jakowowi Borowemu się Wiktor zwrócił, strwożonego Katsukowa do piersi przygarniając zachłannie. Kiedy zaś ujrzał na własne oczy, że luby opiekun na nogi stanął, przez Lilię tanecznicę wspierany, kiedy dojrzał rumieniec na pomarszczonych licach i błysk znajomy w rozgniewanych oczach, przez chwilę pasł się tym miłym obrazem – a potem obrócił się na pięcie i pognał w las, Juriego unosząc ze sobą jak cenny łup wojenny.

\- Wróci, sowizdrzał, jak zgłodnieją.

Jakow machnął ręką na przybranego syna kaprysy, w duchu rozrzewniony mile piękną tą chłopców szczęśliwością, lecz srogą minę na twarzy zachował godziwie, boć przecież Borowemu nie wypada, by się miał szczerzyć z radości jak jakiś trefniś. W ciemne zarośla za Wiktorem nie zaglądał – słusznie wolał nie zgadywać, jak to się będą obaj młodziankowie godzić i miłość sobie wyznawać. Ba, gotowi całe puszczy poszycie durnym białym płomieniem zapalić, skoro tacy zakochani obłędnie! Nieżyczliwym wzrokiem łypał Borowy na dębczaka, który nieproszony w jego domu się rozpanoszył i po oczach świecił. Lilia wnet Jakowowi łokieć wraziła w żebra, aż się nieszczęśnik rozkaszlał i czym prędzej łaskawszym okiem spojrzał na cudowne drzewo, które mu przecież przywróciło życie. Zanim go dziwożona po głowie trzepnęła za narzekanie, szybko jej zwrócił uwagę na bardziej palące zmartwienia.

Juraszka przecie zaniemógł.

Oboje lasów włodarze do dziecięcia swego podeszli, strapieni wielce jego biedą. Lica miał pobladłe, krwią rzęsy sklejone, warkocz rozpirzony żałośnie. W cudzą ubrany koszulinę, ani siebie nie przypominał nawet. Stópki drobne, w wyścigach z chmurnikami kształtowane, na miazgę bolesną starł Jurij w swojej wędrówce. Tortur czarownicy ślady po ciele całym nosił, a po skórze sine plamy złowrogie, gdzie niewidzialne piętno Pazura Złotej Wrony z żalem niemiłosierną karę na pięknym chłopcu wymściło. Nasrożył się ogromnie Jakow Borowy, widząc najmłodsze swe dziecię w stanie tak opłakanym. Lilia gniewem wielkim zawrzała, aż się jej piękne lica w potworzycy paszczękę zamieniły, jak to z dziwożonami bywa. Najpotężniejsi mieszkańcy puszczy przed tą złością precz pierzchali, nie uląkł się jej jednak Otabek z rodu Altinów. Płanetnika w ramionach piastował, a opiekunom jego śmiało w oczy spojrzał – wszak wybawcą był Jurija, przyjacielem najdroższym, a nie ciemiężcą, za którego go chcieli uważać gospodarze. I zmiękli wnet Jakow z Lilią wobec czystego serca Czarnego Jeźdźca. Któż by nie złagodniał, widząc takie cuda: choć omdlały i bezsilny, Jurij Płanetski przywarł do piersi przyjaciela jak żbik w górskiej kniei w gałęzie się wczepi, co mu opokę dają i oparcie. Świętego dębu poświata obu ich obramowała, jakby jeszcze i bogowie chcieli zadzierzgnąć pieczęć nad tą piękną więzią. Musieli mądry Borowy i cwana jego połowica uwierzyć, że to nie przelewki: prawdziwa przyjaźń złączyła dzieci dwóch złotych Porodzicieli.

Żeby tak się pięknie ustatkował Jurij - wietrznik niespokojny? Niebywała rzecz.

Kręcili głowami włodarze nad tym słodkim sekretem, Otabka jednak pytać o nic nie chcieli. Gdy się zbudzi płanetnik, opowie, jeśli zechce.

Jeśli się zbudzi.

Chciała palce swoje czarowne złożyć Lilia na czole ulubionego ucznia swego, lecz jej serce zadrżało, bo już skronie chłopca nie poczuły nawet ciepłych pieszczot mistrzyni. Zbyt wiele ran tej nocy odniósł Jurij Płanetski, zbyt ciężkie brzemię przyjął na wątłe barki, a znoju przekroczył granicę, zza której już by głosu znajomego nie rozpoznał, choćby go dziadek ukochany, Mikołaj Chmurnik zawołał. Nie pora jednak była wzywać starego chmurnika. Nie pora to była na pożegnania. Spojrzał nieufny Borowy w oczy Otabka niezłomne i z powagą od niego odstąpił, los Jurija mocy Ord Złotego Słońca powierzając. Wokół trwało świętowanie, a wszystko, co w puszczy żyło, radowało się ze szczęśliwego kresu złych dni. Pod drzewnym baldachimem królewicz Wiktor z ukochanym swoim Jurim weszli nawzajem w swe ramiona jak nowożeńcy, by miłość scementować, która pierwsza przełamała smutne czary. Jakow z Lilią za ręce się wzięli i pod prastarą wierzbą zasiedli, aby na harce dziatwy leśnej popatrzeć łaskawie.

Aby czekać, by ten najmłodszy syn lasu także do pląsania powstał.

Już znowu nadciągała noc na skrajach czarnych skrzydeł, już się gasiła daleko za puszczą złotomiodowa grzywa dnia. Aż nareszcie – zapomnianą ścieżką, zarośniętym wąwozem, niewydeptanym gościńcem – przybył do sekretnego uroczyska ostatni gość. Ord Złotego Słońca szamanka – przybysz nigdy niewidziany w Królestwa Złotej Wrony głębokich ostępach. Puchacze niespokojne czmychnęły do dziupli, chochliki kwiliły lękliwie, aż się śpiące porońce pobudziły pod łopianami i stękały gniewnie. Nijak nie wiedział leśny ludek, jak ma owego gościa powitać – tylko wszyscy przed czarnym wilkiem ustępowali w pośpiechu i wieści podawali dalej, że się czary samego Słońca rozśpiewają wnet w domostwie Wieczoru. Podglądały rusałki zza paproci, żeby kunsztowne uczesanie szamanki zapamiętać, przetrzeć jednak musiały oczy ze zdumienia: ani klejnotów, ani pióra żar-ptaka, ani wstążek z zamorskiego jedwabiu. Włos na wiatr luźno puściła owa dama, koszulinę rozchełstaną miała, a nogawice przykrótkie. Plecami o kark wilczego rumaka oparta, nogi wyciągnęła daleko, łokcie o siodło podparła i tak jechała, w sufit drzewnych gałęzi wpatrzona leniwie. Szeptały do siebie sceptyczne wodniki, że nogi ma zaprawdę jak dziwożony szczenię, na tanecznicę chowane. Za to znaków świętego szamańskiego rzemiosła nie znać było po niej, ani garstki pierza nie wplotła do warkocza, które by odwracać mogło krzywe spojrzenia. Ani wstążki czerwonej, ani splutego bielunia, chyba że z kotła czarownic swój bukłak wypełniła i magiczny napitek w nim wiozła. Obwąchały go nietoperze – wińskiem zalatywał, nie dziewanną.

Szamanka to, czy ki czort?

Doiła z bukłaka jak szuler-moczymorda. Uśmiech półgębkiem pokazywała pół-gorzki, pół-miły. Jeśli ogon jednorożca wiozła, z korzeniami wyrwany, by nieprzyjaznych po twarzy smagać – nie pokazała. A wilk Otabka nie był z niej kontent, bo miast ją prosto zawieźć do swojego pana, w zarośla ją zrzucił po drodze.

Przypadkiem?

Wpadła Mina, szamanka Złotej Ordy, na Katsukowa Juriego, co się tam pod śpiącymi powojami z Wiktorem swoim czule obejmował. Obśmiała wesoło kobieta młodzieży urocze czułostki – a z niej się podśmiechiwały chochliki po gałęziach przytajone. Niedługo jednak się śmiały. Aż pospadały na mech z wrażenia, bo parę słówek wystarczyło, parę mrugnięć, a już oblubieniec Katsukow pod rękę szamankę prowadził do Jakowa Borowego ukrytej siedziby, królewicza swego zaniedbawszy. Wiktor się chwilę tylko dąsał, pozostawiony w zaroślu, wnet na nogi skoczył i za ukochanym podążył. A i jemu spojrzenie rozbłysło, jakby czarów cudnych się stał świadkiem. Coś tam Mina Szamanka Katsukowowi do ucha szeptała, gęsto popijając z bukłaka. Coś tam tłumaczyła chłopcu półsłówkami, a to mu poprawiła rękę, na biodrze opartą, a to wygięcie szyi upozować zechciała, a to go po udach klepnęła serdecznie, pokazując, jak to winien kroczyć przez puszczę. Niby nic, niby niewiele, a wnet się krok Katsukowa w oczach odmienił, a Wiktor tak się zapatrzył na zgrabne jego plecy i krzyże, że o kretowisko się potknął i zadkiem o pień zwalony wyrżnął. Jeszcze dobrze nie doszli, dokąd dojść zmierzali, a królewicz już Juriego spod ramienia szamanki wyrywał i w las go ciągnął, tak mu się spodobały frywolne lubego pokazy. Pożegnała ich Mina, Złotej Ordy sekretów powiernica, i resztę wina pod kępą czernic wylała, żeby upiorom tropy zmylić, gdyby ją jakie ścigać miały. Kiedy do Otabka Altina nareszcie dotarła, już się szamanka nie chciała uśmiechać. Minę miała srogą, oczy złe i blade, bo i nie lada grzechem się wachmistrz naraził.

Oj, nagrabił sobie.

Głowę spuścił Otabek – pokornie, ale nie uniżenie. Wstydzić się swoich wyborów nie zamierzał, żałować nie umiał, wyrzec nie potrafił. Przyjaciela do piersi przygarnął i klęknął na ziemi, gotowy za szastanie sekretem Złotego Promienia na wygnanie iść precz z rodzinnej ziemi. A za ratunek dla Jurija Płanetskiego, za krzywdy odczynienie i zniszczeń zaleczenie gotów był Otabek nawet własnym życiem zapłacić.

Nie takie tanie są pieśni szamanów.

Otabka po twarzy zbiła Mina rozgoryczona, Promień jego najświętszy w darń cisnęła, zawiedziona, że nadzieja Ordy, młody wojownik znamienity, któremu rangę poważną wbrew młodości dano, ledwo poza granice ojczyzny wyjrzał, już lojalność zagubił w zielonych oczach przybłędy-gołowąsa. Kryształ Duszy Jurija precz szamanka odrzuciła w trawę – bo stepom bezkresnym przynależały dusze Czarnych Jeźdźców,  tam się ich myśli gnieździć powinny, a nie bratać się w obcym czarostwie z dziwacznym leśnym pomiotem. Aż zadrżał nieszczęsny wachmistrz, gdy najcenniejsze swoje świętości stracił z oczu, w mrok rzucone jak plugawe pamiątki zdrady. Jedyną jednak nadzieją na Jurija wyleczenie były szamańskie pieśni – jeszcze niżej młodzieniec głowę pochylił, jeszcze pokorniej błagał o litość, nie dla siebie. Nigdy dla siebie. Tylko o pomoc dla płanetnika krewniaczkę potężną prosił.

Pochyliła się wreszcie Mina Szamanka nad płanetnika bladym licem.

Wszystko, co się wokół drzew tłoczyło, uszu nadstawiło, aż się nawet zaskrońce ośmieliły bliżej podsunąć, byle tego cudu zaznać: szamańskiej pieśni dźwięki nad puszczą się rozległy. Może gorzałką zanadto lubiła się raczyć, może piórem żar-ptaka nie czesała warkocza, ale dar miała Mina od niebios niebagatelny. Kto podsłuchiwał, a do słuchania nie był powołany, tylko tęsknicą przemożną serce sobie napełnił, tylko powąchał przemożnego piękna z daleka i w niepokój duszę wprawił. Ale ten, komu szamańskie śpiewanie było właśnie przeznaczone, do samego szpiku kości przeżywał je w zachwycie, bowiem takie czary jak struga wody żywej poiły ciało, karmiły duszę, zmywały rany i trudy. Wyśpiewała swoją pieśń Mina szamanka nad Jurija Płanetskiego znękaną postacią. Całą swoją moc przywołała uczciwie – i nawet z niebios skrzydła Wieczoru zniżyły się, by posłuchać. Płynęła melodia, puszczy dotąd nieznana, aż po wierzbach płakały słowiki, że ani zapamiętać, ani powtórzyć nie sposób takiej wspaniałości. Płynęły słowa, dla dzieci Złotej Wrony zupełnie niezrozumiałe, lecz jakby całkiem znajome sercom i duszom, bo wszystkie żywe stworzenia z takiej samej miłości pochodzą i miłość jednako ich łączy.  Jak skrawek płótna, którym znachor rany opatruje, tak na Jurija obolałe ramiona spłynął śpiew szamanki, a jakby go pod wodospad uświęcony wstawiono, tak się błyskawicznie zmyły z niego ślady tortur, znojów, poświęceń, męczeństwa i trudu.

Aj, piękny chłopiec był z tego huncwota.

Sama Mina, Złotej Ordy potężna kapłanka, Słońca wyroków szafarka, musiała docenić urodę tej drobnej chłopięcej postaci. Gdy się rozwiał ból i znużenie, gdy się rozmyły złe wspomnienia i rany, tylko piękność ciała pozostała, wygimnastykowanego na mistrzowskie narzędzie. Boru królewiątko, wiatrów psubrat, chmurników potomek, spał jeszcze, cudu nieświadomy, z długą rzęsą na policzku zsuniętą, z najlżejszym półuśmiechem na malinowych ustach. Zapatrzył się Otabek niczym na objawienie – dech mu zaparło w płucach, pięści zacisnął, że aż pobielały. Jak wtedy, gdy z ukrycia mężne starania Jurija oglądał w zachwycie, gotów wszelkie granice przekroczyć, by mu służyć wsparciem – tak teraz, dla tego piękna, godności i oddania, zaklętych we wdzięcznej postaci młodzieńca, gotów był wachmistrz Ordy na śmierć nawet, na potępienie i wygnanie.

\- Patrz sobie. Przypatrz się, póki możesz.

Och, Losie! Śmierć? Potępienie? Wygnanie? Marny pieniądz. Śmierć szybko kłosy kosi, ucina cierpienie. W potępieniu i wygnaniu przyjaźń pocieszy, miłość wzmocni. Licha to wszystko moneta dla rachmistrzów Przeznaczenia, takie płytkie poświęcenie, a przecież życie Jurija skarbem być musiało bezcennym i zapłaty wymagało przemożnej. Rychło przeczuł Otabek, że straszniejszej potrzeba odpłaty. I rację miał, bo wnet szamanka wszelkie jego nadzieje zdeptała bez pomiłowania. Nie płaci się za śpiewy – ani słowikom, ani świerszczom, ani szamanom. Także pieśni szamańskiej, jak słowika w klatce, nie godzi się zawłaszczać i własnym kaprysem używać. Gdy się rozlegnie owo śpiewanie – jak tęcza od deszczu i słońca, jak koncert słowiczych głosów, przychodzi i odchodzi kiedy zechce. Płanetnikowi Mina tej łaski udzielić zechciała – oto był uleczony, a ciężar zdarzeń niedawnych ledwo złym snem mu się wyda. Gdy się przebudzi i stanie na nogi, ani ran, ani blizn, ani sinej pręgi na udzie nie ujrzy,.

Ani Otabka.

Gdy szaman śpiewa – pierzchają upiory, pięknieją kwiaty, gasną pożogi. Gdy szaman rozkaże – ani władca, ani kapłan, ani lew stepowy sprzeciwić się nie może. Mina Szamanka gestem lekkim jak płatek stokrotki, lecz niby stal bezlitosnym, Otabka Altina ujęła za ramię. Uznawszy, że dość się napatrzył, siłą mu wzrok odwróciła precz od przyjaciela. Aż wilk w zaroślach zapłakał, widząc rozpacz ukochanego pana – lecz dla chłopięcej rozpaczy nie mogło być zmiłowania w prawach Złotego Słońca.

Nie w cudzych uroczyskach miejsce dla Czarnego Jeźdźca.

Oj, słowa niecne szamanka miała dla nieszczęsnego wachmistrza. Oj, ani prosić, ani grozić nie musiała – starczyło o Juriju jej wspomnieć. Toż szamańskie rzemiosło lasu dzieciom niezwyczajne, a strugi czarów Słońca są im obce – nie takie napoje z mlekiem mamki-mamuny piły rusałki pod liśćmi łopianu. Nie do takich czarów przywykł młody płanetnik. Wiele już trudów zaznał, co go w strzęp męskiej postaci obróciły bezlitośnie – a teraz krzywd tych naprawa dzięki łasce niebios dokonała się wprawdzie, lecz równie złowroga okazać się mogła, gdyby czar błogosławieństwa serce omylne uznało za truciznę. Nie potrzeba więcej niezwyczajnych wzruszeń nieszczęsnemu chłopcu. Lepiej, by już oglądać nie musiał Otabka twarzy jak wspomnienia koszmaru. Lepiej, by zapachu już jego nie zaznał, co by mu zmysły mógł przytłoczyć i na nowo obudzić demony złej krzywdy. Trzeba go murem odgrodzić od przeraźliwych doświadczeń – a wszystko, co z nimi związane, poza ten mur precz odesłać.

Trzeba, by nigdy więcej Otabek mu się nie narzucał.

Oj, chętniej by Śmierć Wybawicielkę powitał młodzieniec, niż ten wyrok, jak piołun gorzki. Oj, nie płakałby tak żałośnie, gdyby klan swój, rodzinę i całą ojcowiznę żegnać miał, gdyby na wygnanie szedł za swoje grzechy, bo Jurija wówczas miałby towarzystwo. Odchodzić od niego – porzucać – żegnać bez pożegnania – jakże to bolało! Lecz cóż było czynić? Jurija zdrowie stokroć bardziej cenił Otabek niż własnego serca bolączki. Poszedł precz, jak kazali, nieszczęśliwy. Za jego plecami Jakow Borowy brwi zmarszczył, Lilia Dziwożona złe spojrzenie w twarz szamanki skierowała. Nie zezwoliła jednak Mina od zamiarów swoich się odwieść. Jakowa uciszyła, Lilii ponury wzrok wytrzymała, palec na ustach położyła, by milczeli. Odeszła w ciemność nocy bez słowa pożegnania, ciągnąc za sobą niezłomnego wachmistrza, co jednej nocy duszę kwiatem pięknym ozdobił, drugiej owocu lojalności skosztował, a trzeciej –  serce złamał bezpowrotnie.

Oj, uśmiała się niecna szamanka z niewinnej chłopięcej rozpaczy.

Ale ci, którzy życie potrafią przywrócić pieśnią, z własnych serc wyjętą, nie bywają na duszy okrutni. Dobre miała serce Mina ze Złotej Ordy, długo się nie bawiła niewinną rozpaczą. Jak zapłakanego brata, tak Otabka czule po głowie palnęła bukłakiem. Zdumiał się, cóż to za żarty niegodziwe, brew nasrożył. Nie dbała o srogie miny szamanka, uściskiem chłopca objęła – a gdy się odsunęła, roześmiana, aż musiał oczy przetrzeć, tak się świat odmienił.

Złoty Promień Słońca na sercu znów mu spoczywał.

Nie spostrzegł się nawet, że skarby jego Mina skrzętnie zebrała – teraz znów Otabka ozdobiła Ordy sekretnym znakiem, a przy nim, jak pieczęć tęczowa, Kryształ Duszy Jurija troskliwie złożyła. Wachmistrzowi palcem pogroziła. Jakże to mógł uwierzyć w złowrogie matactwa? Jakże to przyjął za słuszne, żeby przyjaźń tak świętymi węzłami utkaną rozedrzeć z błahej przyczyny, jaką granica dwóch królestw stanowi? Co się z serca zrodzi, we krwi i poświęceniu zahartuje, a zachwytem przyozdobi, to już żadnych granic przestrzegać nie musi, choćby i nieżyczliwi kamienie ciskać chcieli. Mina Szamanka Otabka pocieszyła – ona po kamień sięgnąć nie zamierzała nigdy. Piękna więź z Jurijem zachwyciła ją tylko – sprawdzić jednak musiała, co warte są młodzieńcze porywy. Cóż mogła straszniejszego od Otabka zażądać, jak nie tego, by się przyjaciela swego wyrzekł dla jego dobra? Znała wachmistrza, odkąd się na świat narodził: lojalność jego i wierność, oddanie jego i stalową wolę. Nijak nie potrzebowała poddawać tego w wątpliwość. Prawdziwą próbą nie było wytrwanie przy boku lubego – lecz odejście od niego, jeśli tak być musiało.

Nie musiało tak być.

Otabek Altin mało Miny rychtem nie udusił.

Spokojny, niewzruszony, teraz się słusznym gniewem zapalił za takie okrutne knowania. Pięścią jej srogo groził, do biegu się rwał, by do Jurija wrócić, wzburzenie ścianom lasu wykrzykiwał długo. Mina wyrzuty przyjęła, gniewu się nie bała. Zabroniła jednak, by biegł na oślep z powrotem. Zwycięsko piękną próbę przeszedł – niechże się ona cała spełni. Niechże Jurij Płanetnik przebudzi się, uzdrowiony, i prawdę o zajściach usłyszy.

Niechże teraz on Otabka pogoni, a co.

Szanować się trzeba, a nie oddawać za łatwo, pouczała szamanka, a śmiała się przeserdecznie, gdy wachmistrz aż spurpurowiał na takie frywolne nauki. Oj, niegotowy był na kobiece Miny pouczenia. Siłą go niemal musiała w leśnym ustroniu przytrzymać, a na darmo mu radziła liczyć w myślach skaczące barany. Wreszcie brwi zmarszczyła szamanka, wachmistrzowi w ciemne oczy zajrzała bacznie, czy gotów jest na prawdę?

A prawda, jak to z prawdami bywa, musiała zaboleć.

Noc cudów czy noc koszmarów – każda noc o świtaniu rozmywa się w niepamięci. Więzi nocą poczęte, nocą wzmocnione, nocą ukorzenione, na cudzie lub koszmarze uwite, mogą nie przetrwać w obliczu Słońca. Otabek Altin, dziecię Złotej Ordy, patrona swojego wyrzec się zupełnie nie zdoła, chyba, że razem z życiem. Choćby mu chmurniki przyprawiły tęczowe skrzydła, by z płanetnikiem mógł burze ujeżdżać przed żniwami – zawsze będzie chciał i musiał przed oblicze Słońca powracać, by ojcowskie błogosławieństwo odebrać i synowskie złożyć podziękowania. Choćby wszedł w kraj Wieczoru – to ze Świtu przyszedł i do Świtu należy. Ale – czy płanetnik wie o tym i gotów jest na to?

Czy Jurij Płanetski chce się obarczać dziecięciem Słońca?

Rany znikły, ból zapomniany, misja spełniona. Już nie potrzebuje frywolny płanetnik braterskiego ramienia i wsparcia w wędrówce. A gdy potrzeba znikła – czy chęć pozostała?  A jeśli braknie szczerej chęci, a uprzejmość i wdzięczność tylko przetrwa? Czyż Otabek powinien wziąć co łaska i tym się zadowolić? Lepiej chyba zawczasu próbie poddać przyjaciela, czy miłość jego podziela. Nie wypada rycerzowi do boku młodzieńca przylgnąć natarczywie i żebrać o niechętnie udzielaną uwagę, aż wreszcie płochy płanetnik znienawidzi uprzykrzone brzemię.

Otabek o najlżejszy uśmiech Jurija by żebrał, gdyby do takich przyszło konieczności.

Być mu jednak ciężarem? Do miłości przymuszać?

Nigdy.

Nieswój był bardzo, niespokojny, wytęskniony, aż wilk podszedł głowę mu na kolanach złożyć i wraz z nim wyczekiwać. Obaj złym spojrzeniem w szamankę mierzyli, że ich skazała na takie niepokoje. Mina jednak tym razem znów litości mieć dla nich nie mogła. Przygoda w trzech ledwie nocy przeminieniu Otabka spotkała niczym baśń z innego świata. Los mu podarował więź ze szczerego złota, jeszcze i na Krysztale Duszy zaplecioną nierozerwalnie. Ale już dzień nadchodzi, po nim będą następne, aż wspomnienia naprawdę się zmienią w bajkę i samemu Otabkowi przyjdzie w nie wątpić. Jeśli nie chce zwątpić także w swojego przyjaciela, niechże się ośmieli poddać miłość próbie. Niejedną noc upiorną można przetańczyć na skraju przepaści, między piorunem, ostrzem miecza i wrogim kańczugiem. Nikt jednak życia całego w tańcu na krawędzi przetrzymać nie zdoła. Jeśli Otabek pragnie ten skarb złocisty, którym go niebiosa obdarowały, na całe życie zatrzymać – niechże go nie trzyma kurczowo na tym skraju wspomnień i baśni, lecz niech się z nim spotka na pewnym gruncie, by obaj świadomie wybrali życie i siebie nawzajem.

Otabek nie zważał już na szamańskie mądrości.

Gdyby Jurij chciał go trzymać za rękę na krawędzi czarciego bagna – tam by z nim zatańczył. Gdyby Jurij w wieczną tułaczkę by go pociągnął, dom porzucając – poszedłby za nim. Gdyby Jurij chciał go mieć przy sobie w szaleństwach czy w nudzie, w ukryciu czy na ludzkich oczach – wszędzie by Otabek był przy nim. Gdyby Jurij zażądał tego, odesłałby precz do domu wiernego wilka z czarną lancą i ukochanego munduru Czarnych Jeźdźców wyrzekłby się na zawsze. Gdyby taki miał kaprys płanetnik, Otabek tańczyłby z nim na zamarzniętym jeziorze, rękawice zdejmowałby mu zębami i ciskałby na wiatr, by udowodnić ludziom, że jest tym, którego Jurij Płanetski potrzebuje. Jednego tylko nie chciał – tkwić pośrodku lasu i czekać, aż go płanetnik przyjdzie poszukiwać.

Bo co począć, jeśli w ogóle nie przyjdzie?

Toż już zupełnie nie byłoby warto żyć.

Zżymał się młodzieniec niezmiernie: to na nogi się zrywał, to przysiadał znowu. Serce się rwało do Jurija, by ran jego doglądnąć, ramieniem go wesprzeć, wszelkie mu wsparcie okazać i przyjaźń swą udowodnić. Ale – czyż godziło się narzucać szalone swoje uczucia niewinnemu chłopcu, który wcale ich może nie pragnął? Słusznie prawiła Mina – nie wolno siłą siebie wpierać na przyjaciela, bo rychło niechęć i uraza się wkrada w takie więzi i psują się haniebnie, obrócone w nienawiść. Z własnym sercem złamanym będzie mógł żyć Otabek, choć byłoby to życie wilczego splunięcia nie warte. Gdyby jednak to serce Jurija zatruł ciężarem nieproszonych uczuć, gdyby skrępował płanetnika w szklanej klatce swojego oddania, gdyby te zielone oczy musiały nienawiścią odpowiedzieć oczom rycerza – takiej zbrodni nawet wyobrazić sobie w koszmarach nie sposób. Z taką zbrodnią nawet najżałośniejszy grzesznik nie zdołałby żyć.

Wilk wył do wschodzącego słońca, wbrew dniejącym krawędziom puszczy, wbrew godzinie świtu, nieznającej takich rozpaczy. Bo rozpacz to była rzetelna, niepewność zupełna, miłość niespełniona, którą w sercu swojego pana wierny rumak jasno czytał i w niebo słoneczniejące wykrzyczał. A Otabek głowę nisko pochylił, na kolana się osunął, precz od promieni świtu, w ciemność coraz gęstszą – i nie widział dla siebie już nadziei, ani kroków odsieczy, co by go jeszcze mogła ocalić z nieszczęśliwości.

Nie ujrzał, jak mu pięść w ciemię wali. Ale poczuł.

\- Poszedłeś sobie ode mnie!

Och, duchy stepów. Byłobyż to możliwe? Nie śmiał Czarny Jeździec otworzyć oczu w obawie, że zniknie wymarzona złuda, rozwieje się obraz płanetnika, co aż tu w ciemności za nim przybiegł. Ale – głowa rozbolała go okrutnie, a tego kłamliwe wizje sprawić nie mogły. Spojrzał wreszcie Otabek – aż serce się mu w piersi zatłukło boleśnie, bo zaiste to Jurij Płanetski stał nad nim, pięściami potrząsając. A choć złorzeczył na niego, oczy mu taką płonęły bolesną rozpaczą, że gdy się smoliste kurwiki wykluwać próbowały ze słów karczemnych, wnet się w łezki smutnego deszczu przemieniały i z czarnych rzęs skapywały żałośnie. Otabek gotów był na kolana rymnąć i błagać przebaczenia za to, że tyle cierpienia przyjacielowi przysporzył. Jurij jednak pierwszy na kolana przed nim runął – wyrzuty ordynarne precz odplunął, zaś najsłodszymi słowami jął prosić, by go towarzysz nie porzucał teraz, a więzi ich cudami wzmocnionej nie chciał zrywać. Padł Otabek na klęczki, zachwycony, za ręce przyjaciela chwycił, koszulę naddartą do reszty z piersi zerwał, a prawicę Jurija wprost na sercu swym położył. O swoim oddaniu go zapewniał, a głos aż mu się rwał ze wzruszenia. Przysięgi mu składał , aż paprocie wokół zakwitły srebrem i złotem, od Kupały niewidzianym. Płanetnik aż zaniemówił na moment, oszołomiony wyznaniem wachmistrza, że więź przyjaźni, zadzierzgniętą tej nocy szalonej, ceni na równi ze swym Słońca Promieniem i honorem Klanu Altinów. Aż się niebo Wieczoru pierzchającego nisko schyliło nad lasem, wbrew ponagleniom świtu, by pięknej tej posłuchać rozmowy. Mina Szamanka zza leszczyn wyjrzała, rozczulona.

Dobrze poszło.

Obaj młodzieńcy się na nogi zerwali, to za ręce się chwytali, to znienacka puszczali, pąsowym rumieńcem płonąc. Urywanymi słowy przyobiecywali sobie wieczystą lojalność, niezachwianą przyjaźń, jedność we wszystkich życia przygodach. Znowu na klęczki padli, aż się czoło Otabka z grzywką Jurija zderzyło, aż gorący policzek o szyję spąsowiałą się oparł. W słowach drżących jak ćmy o wieczorze przepraszali się wzajemnie, prośby i obietnice składali, aż niełacno było we mchu klęczeć pokornie – musieli znów się na nogi zerwać i w oczy sobie spojrzeć.

Mina z Ord Złotego Słońca aż się spłakała z radości od tych ich gimnastyk.

Po to tylko intrygę ową niewinną uknuła, żeby dowód pozyskać na cud niewiarygodny: oto serce Otabka Altina, ani dziewczęcym, ani męskim powabem dotąd niewzruszone, mocną zabiło żarliwością do tego chudego leśnego diablika. Oczy dumne wachmistrza ogień nareszcie rozpalił, a dusza jego, piękna i niezłomna, wreszcie w czarach Kryształu należycie spełniona, poznała uczucie godne okupienia życiem i śmiercią, krwią, honorem i wolnością. Wielce rada spoglądała szamanka na obu młodzieńców wstydliwe karesy. Wreszcie pewna być mogła, że wszystkie moce tego świata ich przyjaźń osobliwą muszą poprzeć, bo z taką żarliwością ani bogowie nieba, ani upiory zaświatów, ani nawet sam Los zadrzeć się nie ośmieli. A tego właśnie pragnęła zawsze Mina dla swoich stepowych wychowanków – by zaznali miłości niezapomnianej, zapragnęli oddać się jej bez reszty i w jej imię świat zdobywali. Wiele czarów można wypleść, gdy Ziemia nie patrzy i Wieczór zaniewidzi. Wiedźmy i licha, ludzie i wąpierze, wielu może palców skinieniem zdziałać cuda niesłychane. Bywają mężowie silni ponad wszelką miarę, co podkowę w dłoni zegną jak chrustu gałązkę. Są niewiasty tak piękne, że patrzeć im w twarz niełacno, bo serce się musi złamać niechybnie. Na bujnym, pięknym świecie przyszło żyć ludom śmiertelnym, pośród rozlicznych dziwowisk. Ale choćby najprzedniejsze wezwać uroki, czarami działać, przemocą zdruzgotać, urodą olśnić – żadna siła na tym świecie miłości sprostać nie zdoła.

Uśmiech Jurija Płanetnika gwiazdy z niebios mógłby zrzucić i na pył pokruszyć żałosny.

Wyjrzało z mroków aksamitnych bladolice Licho, usta piękne w życzliwy uśmiech złożyło, tak mu się spodobały dwóch młodzianków wzruszone czułości. Wyjrzał za nim smagłoskóry Piczit, Słońca ulubieniec, a dłonie w błogosławieństwo złożył, by się jego wybawcy nigdy z cieniami życia mierzyć nie musieli. Poniosło się ciepłym szeptem dobre słowo, przez Licho urodne ucałowane dla wzmożenia mocy. Jak diadem zalśniło nad ciemną głową Otabka i złocistą Jurija grzywką.

Już zawsze.

Wędrował w księżycowych promieniach Wiktor królewicz, ukochanego Juriego za rękę prowadził w piękną przyszłość, braciszka swego niesfornego ani nie zauważył. Juri Katsukow wnet jednak dostrzegł młodzianków, co właśnie na kolanach sobie wierność zaprzysięgali na duszę Wieczoru. Wzruszył się ogromnie chłopiec, ze ich wybawcy szczęście sobie chcą ofiarować równe temu, które więź jego z Wiktorem stworzyła, białe ognie na świętym dębie zapalając. Królewicza srebrnowłosego za rękaw pociągnął, palec na ustach położył, patrzeć nakazał.

Cuda się działy.

W odległej ludzkiej stolicy dęby pozostały, białym płomieniem naznaczone. W słusznej sprawie okaleczone, zawsze już potwierdzać będą chwałę prawdziwej miłości. Na skraju puszczy – na samiuśkiej granicy między ludźmi, a leśną czeredą – kolejny dąb wyrósł, królewskim drzewom bękart bliźniaczy, na przekór przestarzałym tradycjom i na triumfalne potwierdzenie, że dzieci różnych światów mają się prawo łączyć i do szczęścia dążyć razem, jeśli tylko prawdziwa miłość między nimi zakwitnie. Tak i w głębinach boru, przy zapomnianym chramie, kolejna pochodnia białych ogni rozkwitła – następny dąb, ze zdobycznego wyrosły konara. A w tajemnym uroczysku, gdzie serce lasu biło w dumnej piersi Jakowa Borowego, ostatni dąb zajął miejsce tam, skąd podniósł się cudem starzec, który już się z życiem żegnał. Jak posągi niewypowiedzianej piękności, jak kunsztowne latarnie, przez boskich niesione posłańców, jak światła Burzy zamknięte w kryształach Losu – tak wspaniałe były te dary, o które kwiat młodzieży walczył niejednej nocy i raz za razem zwyciężył. Patrzyli w zachwycie Wiktor i Juri, jak się srebrną nicią rysuje ścieżka od dębu do dębu, białymi płomykami skrzętnie oznaczona. Oni to we dwóch tę przygodę szaloną rozpętali, gdy się pokochać ośmielili i ku tej miłości dążyli tak wytrwale, że im niebiosa w nagrodę zapaliły snop białego ognia. Poświęceniem takim karmili ów cud, że nieomal na zawsze by ich rozdzieliły smutne przeciwności. Jak święte duchy stróżujące o skrzydłach z tęczy, tak Jurij z Otabkiem po śladach Wiktora i Jurija do świętego gaju zaszli i czyn się ośmielili spełnić tak zuchwały, że jego wielkość wszelkie przyćmiła wcześniejsze spiętrzone przeszkody. Ci dwaj bracia młodsi, a równie szaleni, całą zbudowali drogę z chwały białego płomienia, która nie zagaśnie nigdy, a następne pokolenia nauczać będzie, jak szukać miłości i w drodze nie ustawać.

Chwała.

Znudził się Wiktor patrzeniem, Katsukowa w noc odciągnął, poszli się barciom pokłonić i śluby swoje wypełnić. Znudziła się podglądaniem Mina Szamanka, poszła z Jakowem Borowym i Lilią się pogodzić. Popili miodu przedniego, pośpiewali po szamańsku aż po świt. O świcie zaś dopiero się Jurij z Otabkiem przecknęli ze słodkiego swego zapamiętania. Obolałe kolana podnieśli, wokół spojrzeli – kwiaty paproci więdły w pośpiechu w ucieczce przed słońcem, lecz ścieżynka białych ogni wciąż w gąszczu była widoczna. Dla tych młodzieńców owa droga – przez ludzkie ziemie, przez tajemne lasy, przez każdą przeszkodę, gdzie by iść nie zechcieli we dwóch lub z osobna do siebie dążyć. Już od stolicy Królestwa Złotej Wrony szedł Król Janusz z Izą-narzeczoną, pokój z braćmi zawrzeć i wieczyste przymierze z leśnym narodem. Już od leśnych legowisk Wiktor nadchodził, w miodowych blaskach brzasku pląsając radośnie, by się z braćmi pojednać i miejsce swoje na świecie wprost ogłosić. Nie oglądał świtania Aleksander – w najgłębszym lochu najstarsi kapłani modły wokół niego wznosili, by rozum odzyskać zdołał, który w szale postradał. Patrzyli za to na złotości poranka Jurij płanetnik Płanetski i wachmistrz Otabek z rodu Altinów. Piękne korowody już się do nich zbliżały, by pośrodku białej ścieżki zaprzysiąc przymierze.

\- CHODU!

Tak zgodnie uciekli, jakby w myślach sobie wzajemnie czytać mogli. Do wieczora się snuli po uroczyskach, na wieczerzę ledwo wrócić zdążyli, aże Mikołaj Chmurnik wnuka zrugać musiał. Z dumą jednak na płanetnika czupurnego spoglądał, wiedząc wreszcie, że do szczęśliwych wybrańców należy, którzy przychodzą na świat, by tworzyć baśnie.

 

 

KONIEC


End file.
